Come Away With Me
by Buttamellow
Summary: [Abandoned] Ginny Weasley has always felt alone...only one person can help, or does she help him?
1. All Alone

Come Away With Me  
  
Chapter 1: All Alone (RE-WRITTEN)  
  
Author: Punkin/Buttamellow  
  
Disclaimer: I am sadly just a poor college student who has nothing better to do with her time than write Harry Potter fanfics. Harry Potter belongs completely to JK Rowling.  
  
Spinning, laughing, dancing to  
  
Her favorite song  
  
A little girl with nothing wrong  
  
Is all alone  
  
Eyes wide open  
  
Always hoping for the sun  
  
And she'll sing her song to anyone  
  
that comes along  
  
Fragile as a leaf in autumn  
  
Just fallin' to the ground  
  
Without a sound  
  
Crooked little smile on her face  
  
Tells a tale of grace  
  
That's all her own  
  
Spinning, laughing, dancing to her favorite song  
  
A little girl with nothing wrong  
  
And she's all alone  
  
~Seven Years by Nora Jones  
  
For as long as Ginny Weasley could remember, she had always felt out of place. No matter how many times she tried, she always felt as though no one really even noticed that she was there. When she was little she could be completely content to just go out to the field behind the Burrow and pass away time on her own. During those times, she would look up at the sky and twirl and twirl around until she got dizzy and fell down to the ground laughing. Sometimes she would stroll through the pastures picking flowers and humming her favorite song. Back then she didn't mind that no one paid any attention to her. But now, seven years later it bothered her greatly.  
  
Even now at 14 years of age, she would go out to the pastures and hum to herself if she felt alone. You see, no matter how lonely Ginny felt she was too timid to work up enough nerve to go up and talk to someone. She would gladly talk to someone if they started the conversation. Her brother Ron was right when he had said that she would talk non-stop once you started a conversation with her.  
  
The problem though was that she was the youngest of seven children and she was the only daughter. She was always being shoved into corners, left behind, and overlooked. Also it didn't help that her six older brothers felt that they had the responsibility of looking after her ending only with her being extremely overprotected and feeling as though she was suffocating.  
  
More times than not Ginny felt alone even though she was surrounded by a huge family and she also attended one of the most prestigious schools for those inclined to magic, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It wasn't just that she felt overlooked by her family, she also felt as though others overlooked her as well. Namely one Mr. Harry Potter. Ginny had grown up hearing the heroic tale of how Harry Potter defeated the evil Lord Voldemort at the very young age of one and he had become somewhat of an idol. He had lost his family and was sent to live with relatives who absolutely hated him because of what he was, a wizard. When she was little and she felt overlooked and alone, she always felt bad because she knew that Harry must be feeling ten times worse than she was. Harry was what got her through her young life. He was what kept a crooked grin on her face and kept her humming that tune that was always in her head. You see, even though she didn't know it, little Ginny Weasley has fallen for Harry Potter and she hadn't even met him.  
  
She finally met Harry when she was ten years old. She wasn't really sure that it was him but she knew that when she saw the lost little boy with unruly black hair and startlingly bright green eyes that something was special about him. Ginny even worked up enough courage that day to tell that little boy, a complete stranger, "Good Luck." When she discovered the name of that little boy later on that day she knew that his face would always be implanted in her brain. This little boy was special and she would help him in any way that she could.  
  
Her brother Ron left her that year. Ron was only a year older than she and he was the only one who would seek her out when she felt lonely. Ron had promised that he would write and each day she would look out the window expecting to see an owl approaching, and each day she would be disappointed. Ron had befriended a certain Harry Potter that year. He also became friends with the "annoying bookworm" Hermione Granger. Ginny was so excited when she received letters describing Ron's tales with Harry and Hermione and she couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts the next year. But Ron's letters were too few and far between and she lost that connection that she so valued with him. That year she drew into herself even more.  
  
Naturally when she found a diary in her cauldron the summer before her first year she was curious. She needed something to write her thoughts down in. She also loved the fact that the diary wrote back to her. She made a friend that summer. Tom Riddle talked to her and told her how special she was. He built her up and told her that she was beautiful. She would write him about how Harry wouldn't acknowledge her and she would ask Tom if he thought that Harry would ever like her. Little did she know that Tom Riddle was the former name of Lord Voldemort and that he was only using her.  
  
Throughout her first year the famous trio constantly ignored her. They went off on their own and constantly left Ginny behind to fend for herself. She delved even farther into herself and spoke very rarely and confided only in Tom. She began to hum to herself less and spend more time in silence. Things started to happen to her that she couldn't understand. She would black out from time to time and wake up in a totally different place surrounded by feathers or blood. When she finally worked up enough nerve to tell someone, she was ignored and shooed away. It wasn't until she was dragged into the Chamber of Secrets that someone finally realized that something was wrong. That someone was Harry Potter. Harry, yet again, took up his role as a hero and saved her from the memory of Tom Riddle. Harry almost died and yet he still fought on to save little Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ginny knew from that moment on that Harry Potter was not a force to be reckoned with, yet she still saw that little boy each time that she looked at him. She wanted to reach out and talk to him at times and yet she knew that she would never be as courageous as Harry was. She even wondered sometimes why she was even put into Gryffindor, who was known for it courage.  
  
The people in Ginny's year shunned her due to the incident during her first year. During her second year she was constantly haunted by memories and the only thing that kept her going was the hope that someday she would be able to reach into Harry and retrieve that little boy she fell in love with. Dementors kept causing memories to stir up inside of her and her dreams began to get worse and worse. Only the antics of Fred and George, her older twin brothers, brought her out of her reverie. It may sound as though she was always depressed and always alone, on the contrary she and Hermione slowly became friends and she had finally found a confidant. There were still times though when not even Hermione could help her. It seemed as though the only person who could perform such an unimaginable task had yet to notice her. She was only Ron Weasley's little sister, the youngest Weasley, and the little girl who always squeaked and ran off at the sight of Harry.  
  
Ginny became more subdued during her third year. She began to read a lot more and spend more time walking around the lake around the school. She still felt lonely at times and Ron still seemed to treat her as though she was a pest yet eventually she began to have more confidence in herself. Ginny began to hum once again and that crooked little smile soon became a permanent fixture on her face. She began to notice that Harry was retreating more into himself and that he was being greatly pained by the way the other houses were treating him because of the Triwizard Tournament. She longed to run up and hug him and tell him that everything would be alright but you must remember she was still extremely shy.  
  
Ginny delved into novels and she began to dream about how things could be. She dreamed that one day Harry would come up and sit down next to her and speak to her, ask her how she was doing.anything just as long as she was talking to him. She almost had the joy of being Harry's date but she had already consented to being Neville's date after Hermione had turned him down. She also knew that Hermione secretly had wished that Ron had asked her but she knew that Hermione wouldn't wait around forever. Just as she began to realize she couldn't wait around forever for Harry.  
  
That summer Voldemort returned to his body. When Dumbledore finally consented for Harry to visit the Weasley's that summer, Ginny began to notice very subtle changes in Harry's behavior. She watched as Harry began to close himself off from others and his once bright green eyes began to dull. She knew that Harry blamed himself for Voldemort's return as well as Cedric Diggory's death. She longed to grab his shoulders and shake him to his senses. She wanted to see his eyes sparkle again and his smile that could light a room. Sometimes the Burrow would become too tense, stuffy and dreary and she had to get out. She would make her way to her special pasture and gaze up at the sky and twirl and twirl until she fell down laughing, like she used to when she was a child. It was amazing that something as simple as that could still brighten her day. Little did she know but hidden under the trees a little ways away was that little green eyed boy who watched her with wonder.  
  
The summer passed by in a breeze and Ginny soon found herself once again in the vicinity of Hogwarts. She once again began to purge into her studies and spend large quantities of her time in the library with Hermione reading or doing her assignments. Ron and Hermione's quarrels became more constant and brutal usually either ending with Hermione running off crying or Ron stomping away using some rather obscene language that Ginny knew her mother would die if she heard. The tension began to become more evident during their confrontations that sometimes Hermione would become so frustrated with Ron that it would end up where Ginny studied alone in the library. Also Harry seemed to disappear for more often making Ginny become very nervous. It seemed as though Harry was trying to cut off contact and communication with all those he once held dear. His eyes began to glaze over when he was sitting at the table in the Great Hall. He began to close himself off from Ron and Hermione but they were usually too wrapped up in their arguments to notice. Fred and George were too involved with the preparations for their joke shop that they too failed to notice the changes in Harry. It seemed as though Ginny was the only one to notice the changes in Harry's behavior.  
  
Ginny truly began to worry when word came that several Muggles, non-magical folk, had been attacked during the beginning of October. The Creevy family, sadly was included in this group and they were tortured and killed leaving Collin, Dennis, and their little sister Emily, who was a first year, without a family. Ginny noticed that Harry disappeared almost every night with his broomstick and wouldn't come back until the early hours of morning. Ginny was so worried about Harry that she stopped worrying about how she was being forgotten, by most, and left alone two-thirds of the time.  
  
On Halloween night she had noticed that Harry hadn't shown up for the feast. As time passed by she truly began to worry and left the party early in hopes that she could confront him and talk to him about the way he was acting. She walked up to her dorm and grabbed a book and walked back down to the Common Room and positioned herself in one of the seats by the fire. People slowly began to dwindle into the room, most going directly to their rooms to crash for the night, others stopping for a mild chat and then also making their way to their beds. No one noticed that Ginny had nodded off on the sofa with a book in her lap.  
  
Time began to tick away until the door to the Common Room quietly opened revealing the figure of Harry Potter. Harry started to quietly make his way across the room and had made his way to the staircase when he noticed that a petite red headed figure was resting peacefully in one of the large sofas positioned by the fire. He slowly made his way over to where she was sleeping and sat on the other side of the sofa as not to wake her. He was amazed at how she had stuck her wand in her hair and that strands were beginning to fall and caress her face. He noticed how the fire made her hair come to life. It was full of brilliant hues of crimson and gold. While watching her, he began to wonder why no one had noticed her and had woken her up so she could sleep peacefully in her bed. He then realized that not too many people took much notice of the littlest Weasley and he began to feel guilty.  
  
Ginny began to stir and Harry began to get nervous. He picked up his broom and began to cross the common room when he realized that Ginny was in fact having a nightmare.  
  
"No Tom, not Harry. Why Harry? Stop! No.will not! You can't make me!" Ginny began to toss and turn and Harry began to worry. He rushed next to her side. "Harry! No.what have you done Tom?" Ginny slowly began to cry. Harry had never seen anyone cry in their dreams. "Harry! Where are you?" Ginny suddenly whimpered. "Why did you leave me?" Harry suddenly grabbed Ginny's hand and began to rub it. Although he felt a little awkward.  
  
"Shh.Ginny. It's ok. I'm here. Look Ginny, it's me Harry. Everything's ok." Ginny began to calm down a little yet tears still streamed from beneath her eyelids. He timidly raised a hand and wiped away some stray tears. "Come on Gin. Everything's alright. Wake up." He gently began to shake her and slowly her eyes opened showing huge brown eyes.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked as her eyes slowly came to focus and Harry could tell that her eyes were slowly becoming large out of fear.  
  
"Yeah Gin, it's me." Ginny drew in a deep breath and exhaled.  
  
"You're here? Don't disappear again."  
  
Harry noticed that he was still holding Ginny's hand and he squeezed it. "Yeah Gin, I'm here. I'm sorry."  
  
"Good." Ginny slowly began to blush. "Hey."  
  
"Hey Gin." 


	2. I Can't Hide Beneath My Sheets

Come Away With Me  
  
Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.poor college student no writtey Harry Potter.  
  
Dedication for this chapter: This chapter is definitely dedicated to my loyal reviewer Lawwren.she was the first person to put me on her favorites list. (MUAH! Thanks girl!) And she gave me some very good constructive criticism. Thanks so much! (Just a note though.I was planning to continue on with the story anyways.even if people told me to stop.he he he I'm evil.so the last chapter was supposed to be just an overview of Ginny's life to just let you see how she feels that she's been ignored and neglected, and so on and so forth. So without further adieu-  
Chapter 2: I Can't Hide Beneath My Sheets  
  
The sun just slipped its note below my door  
  
And I can't hide beneath my sheets  
  
I've read the words before so now I know  
  
The time has come again for me  
  
And I'm feelin' the same way all over again  
  
Feelin' the same way all over again  
  
Singin' the same lines all over again  
  
No matter how much I pretend  
  
Another day that I can't find my head  
  
My feet don't look like they're my own  
  
I'll try and find the floor below to stand  
  
And I hope I reach it once again  
  
And I'm feelin' the same way...  
  
"Feelin' the Same Way" by Nora Jones  
  
It was just another day in the life of Harry Potter: have horrible nightmares, wake up at the crack of dawn from horrible nightmares, lay in bed for hours listening to Neville snore, have Ron pounce on your bed telling you to get up, wondering why you can't stay in bed all day, realize that you can't hide beneath your sheets, and then get up to face another day. The sad thing though is that it wasn't even 8:00 in the morning yet and Harry was already dreading the day. You see Harry was constantly tortured by nightly dreams of the actions of Lord Voldemort, nightmares that would make even the strongest man quake. He then had to wake up and face the looks he constantly received from his classmates. Unknowingly to all, Harry was definitely starting to feel the weight of the multiple murders that had been performed by the death eaters on his shoulders. He blamed himself with every breath that he took for Cedric Diggory's death because he, Harry, was alive and Cedric was dead. Harry even started having daydreams about what life would have been like if he had been murdered instead of Cedric.  
  
Yes, another day was about to start and he was feeling the same way that he always did. Horrid. It didn't help matters that he hadn't come to bed until the early hours of the morning either. Harry pulled himself out of bed, took a quick shower, and then hastily pulled on his uniform and school robes noticing that Ron had already departed for the Common Room. He caught up with Ron and Hermione in the Common Room and caught the last snitch of their conversation.  
  
"I hope this years Halloween feast is a little more.hmmm.pleasant this year," said Hermione.  
  
"I know what you mean. I mean last year with the goblet and all...things were just a little bit."  
  
"Awkward," said Hermione finishing off for Ron. Harry decided that it was probably best that he clear his throat at that point to announce his arrival. "Oh hi Harry," said Hermione looking extremely uncomfortable at the moment.  
  
"Well then let's get to breakfast then, shall we?" asked Ron trying to cover up his discomfort as well. Harry and Hermione nodded and the three made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
When the three entered the Great Hall there was a noticeable shift in chatter. The room suddenly became a notch quieter and everyone seemed to look a little tenser. 'Just ignore it. It has nothing to do with me. Nothing at all. What in the hell am I thinking? Of course it has to do with me! As does everything that goes wrong in the blasted school!' thought Harry as he, Ron and Hermione quietly made their way to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Harry sat down across from Ron and Hermione and next to Dean. He looked at the selection for breakfast noticing that Ron had already grabbed more than half of each item and was currently shoveling his food into his mouth. 'Oh great.at least one things seems to be normal today. I don't know what I'd do if I sat down at a table and Ron didn't devour everything in sight at once.'  
  
"You goin' ter eatd or wha, 'arry" said Ron through a mouth full of food.  
  
"Ron! Stop eating with your mouth full! That is absolutely disgusting," said Hermione.  
  
"Shove it Mione, I can talk with my mouth full if I want to and you can't do anything about it!" Ron proceeded to shovel a huge helping of eggs into his mouth and then turned to Harry. "Cn't I 'arry?" Harry could tell that Ron had just touched Hermione's last nerve.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY YOU ARE THE MOST INCOURAGABLE.BOY.ALIVE! YOU CAN "SHOVE IT" FOR ALL I CARE!" Hermione yelled and then turned on her heel and ran out of the room. Harry looked at Ron who currently had his head between his hands and was making some odd noises that almost sounded like.moaning. Interesting.  
  
"Good one Ron! Nice way to start the day," said Harry.  
  
"Oh.shove it Harry! Bloody hell, I better go after her!" said Ron, who proceeded to stand up and take off in the direction of Hermione."  
  
'Maybe I should've just stayed in bed and played sick today.' thought Harry as he grabbed a piece of toast and started to butter it. He quietly shut out the rest of the conversations that were taking place in the Great Hall and began to daydream again. Little did he know though was that there was a petite red headed girl who was sitting at the other end of the table watching Harry with a concerned look in her eyes.  
  
When Harry finally came back to his senses he realized that most of the Great Hall had cleared and that if he didn't leave at that very second he would be late for the one class that he never wanted to be late for, Double Potions with the Slytherins. Harry threw his bag over his shoulder and took off through the halls and a hurtling pace. He made it into the dungeons just as Snape was about to close the door.  
  
"Well, Potter it's nice of you to fit us into your busy schedule. Please sit down. Five points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's inability to get here sooner," sneered Professor Snape as Harry quietly made his way to his seat, which was consequently next to Neville because Ron and Hermione had made up, listening to the sneers and snickers of the Slytherins.  
  
"What Potter, hear the call of a maiden in distress and feel the need to save the day again?" snickered Malfoy, causing the Slytherins to yet again break into a raucous display of guffaws.  
  
Harry grumbled as he pulled out his text. 'Could my day possibly get any better?' Harry thought sarcastically.  
  
Potions ended in a disaster. The potion that they were required to make that day didn't seem to mix well with Neville and it.well.exploded. All over Neville. Of course Snape was furious and he took 25 points away from Gryffindor as well as giving Neville a week of detentions.  
  
"Potter, take that sniveling classmate of yours up to the infirmary now!" Harry nodded and grabbed hold of the one non-sticky part of Neville's robes and led him to the hospital wing.  
  
The rest of the day seemed to pass away without quite as much pain and Harry soon found himself in his last class of the day, History of Magic. For once Professor Binns wasn't lecturing on the Goblin Revolutions. No, it seemed that Dumbledore has specifically requested that Binns teach the class about the fateful proceedings of a night exactly 14 years prior, October 31, 1981. Professor Binns described the night that Harry defeated Voldemort the first time as well as the death of Harry's parents in acute detail.  
  
Harry found himself getting increasingly more and more uncomfortable with each passing sentence. Without noticing he had slowly edged his way to the front of his seat and had started clinching his fists to the point that his knuckles were white. Every once in a while someone in the class would glance to the back of the classroom to where he was sitting and make a sympathetic face thinking that it would help. Well, it didn't. On the contrary all it did was wind him up a little bit more. Ron and Hermione were looking in his direction with worry written all over their faces.  
  
As soon as class ended Harry bolted out of the classroom not even bothering to wait for Ron and Hermione. He could hear them calling after him but he didn't care. He was rushing as fast as he could to get away from that classroom and make his way to the Quidditch pitch. He wasn't even going to bother going back up to Gryffindor Tower to retrieve his Firebolt.  
  
"Harry! Wait up!" Ron yelled as he started gaining on him. Ron was quite tall for his age and had extremely long legs giving him the advantage. Harry was still pretty fast though due to Quidditch. Finally Ron caught up with Harry and grabbed him by the arm to slow him down. "Harry.you.ok?"  
  
"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OK RON?" Harry yelled. "MY PARENTS BLOODY DIED 14 YEARS AGO TODAY! EVERYONE KEEPS GIVING ME BLOODY SYMPATHETIC LOOKS AND NO ONE BLOODY UNDERSTANDS! SO NO RON! I'M NOT OK!" Harry then turned around and stormed away leaving Ron slack-mouthed, jaw hanging open. Only then did Hermione finally catch up to where Ron, and previously Harry, was standing.  
  
"Is.he.ok? What.happened? I.think.I'm.going.to.die.from.lack.of oxygen!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Hermione, you seriously need to start getting in shape if you're going to keep up with Harry and me," said Ron jokingly.  
  
Hermione stood up straight, looked him in the eye, punched him, and then stormed off.  
  
"Bloody brilliant Ron! You just know how to handle friendships! You're the perfect bloody people person!" mumbled Ron, as he turned and headed his way toward Gryffindor Tower to drop off his books.  
  
By the time Harry had gotten to the grounds he had had a chance to cool off and he decided that he really did need to talk to someone, and that someone just happened to be a huge, hairy, half giant that goes by the name of Hagrid.  
  
"'arry, 'ow you doin'? I 'aven't seen you in quite awhile," said Hagrid as he opened the door to his cabin that was situated near the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Well, Hagrid to tell you the truth.I haven't.well I don't really know.urgh.it's just been hard Hagrid. I mean.Ron and Hermione are constantly bickering.and it's getting worse. And well.they died today Hagrid. And." Harry was soon swept into a bone crushing hug.  
  
"'arry you just sit yerself right down while I make a cup of tea and we'll talk all about it."  
  
Surprisingly enough, Harry felt a lot better after his long discussion with Hagrid. It was so long in fact that he had actually missed the Halloween feast. He was still a bit antsy though so he decided that a good turn around the Quidditch pitch might be the perfect cure.  
  
"Accio Broom!" Harry called when he reached the inside of the Quidditch pitch. He set out his bag full of books and waited patiently for his broom. Soon he caught sight of his Firebolt speeding through the air straight toward him, cutting through the air as if it were butter, and then suddenly it stopped right next to him as if waiting for him to climb on. Harry slipped off his burdensome robes, threw them onto the ground next to his books and then climbed on his broom and took of through the air.  
  
It felt wonderful to be on his broom again. It seemed that his broom was the only place that he felt complete. On his Firebolt he could sort out all of his thoughts and every confusing situation or dream that had occurred since he had last taken flight. He could get away from the constant bickering of Ron and Hermione; the anxious, pitying or even hateful stares he received from his classmates; and he could keep himself from daydreaming, sleeping, or even thinking about Voldemort and all of the terrible things that he had done throughout the years. Up there he could think about someone who had come to quite intrigue him, and no it was not Cho. Once Cedric had died Harry had come to realize that there could never be anything between them. Instead of making his stomach feel like it was full of Cornish Pixies, he instead felt a knot of guilt. He constantly blamed himself for Cedric's death and when he had to see Cho grieving day in and day out, it just caused the burden to be so much harder to bear.  
  
The person Harry would think about, while soaring through the skies, was surprisingly enough the littlest Weasley, Ginny. He couldn't exactly place when he had started to think about her exactly. He couldn't even pin point the reason why he had started but all he knew was that something about Ginny intrigued him. Maybe it was her quiet nature and how she would just quietly smile and wave at him when he passed by in the halls. Maybe it was the way she always ran to comfort Hermione while he was talking to Ron whenever those two got in a fight, which was quite often. Maybe it was the way the fire reflected in her hair when she sat by the fire reading or maybe it was the smile that she got on her face whenever she was reading a particularly interesting part. Whatever it was, Harry caught himself thinking about her whenever he was flying.  
  
He had always wanted a family like the Weasley's. He had heard from Hermione at one point or another that Ron and Ginny used to be quite close, in fact closer than Fred and George, but once Ron had left for Hogwarts he had started to dwindle away from his relationship with his sister. She had also told him that Ginny sometimes felt as though no one noticed her and that she felt alone, 'but that's between you and me' she'd said. Harry knew what it felt like to be alone. Hell, he had been alone his whole life. If not for Ron, Hermione and Hagrid, he probably would've done something rash.  
  
By the time Harry landed it was well after dark. Actually, it had been dark for more than several hours. Luckily he always had his invisibility cloak with him. He put on his robes because it had gotten a bit nippy outside and then sat down on the pitch and looked at the stars. Harry hoped with all his might that his parents were up there somewhere happy and watching over him. His parents. It was the anniversary of their death today. His mother had died protecting him; it was his fault that she was dead. 'No,' he thought, 'it's Wormtail's fault. He told Voldemort where they were hidden. HE betrayed them.' He continued thinking. 'But, Cedric's death is entirely my fault. If I hadn't let Wormtail go after third year then Sirius and Remus would have killed him and then he couldn't have killed Cedric or helped Voldemort return to his body.' He was feeling the same way that he had felt several times before, misery was a constant companion for Harry Potter. Feeling extremely down in spirits Harry got up, grabbed his bag and Firebolt and made his way back toward the castle.  
  
When he reached the doors he pulled out his invisibility cloak and slung it over his shoulders. As soon as he had gotten inside the door and started tip toeing toward the stairs his stomach grumbled.loud. Very loud, actually. So, he turned around and headed toward the kitchens. He was positive that Doby would be able to scrounge something up for him. He always did. Once he reached the portrait of the fruit bowl, he tickled the pear and then headed into the kitchen. He was suddenly bombarded by a little being, wearing mismatched socks and a tea cozy, which grabbed onto Harry's legs and hugged with all his might.  
  
"Harry Potter has come to visit Doby once again!" squeaked the tiny House Elf. "Doby is so pleased. What can Doby do for you?" Doby asked with a gigantic smile on his face.  
  
"Well Doby, it's good to see you again too."  
  
"Good to see Doby! Good to see Doby! Harry Potter is such a wonderful, kind wizard," Doby squeaked and pulled out a hanky to dab the tears away from his eyes.  
  
"Anyway," continued Harry feeling quite awkward, "I was wondering- if it isn't any trouble- if there was any food left from the feast. I didn't eat tonight and I'm quite hungry," Harry was interrupted by his stomach grumbling once again, "As you can see."  
  
"It would be my honor Harry Potter, sir. We will fix you something real quick. Just give Doby a minute and he will be back with a feast fit for a king."  
  
"Doby you don't..." but before Harry could finish Doby was gone. True to his word Doby was back in less than a minute with a plate full. Harry sat down at one of the little preparing tables and dug in. He talked to Doby for a while and listened to his accounts about what a magnanimous wizard Dumbledore is and that he had been given a raise (hanky in hand). Doby also brought over a blushing Winky and told Harry that he and Winky were getting married soon. Harry could tell that Winky had become a lot happier since the previous time he had seen her and smiled and told them Congratulations.  
  
By the time Harry left the kitchen it was well after midnight. He slung his invisibility cloak over his shoulder again and made his way up to the common room. He gave the password "pumpkin pasties" to the Fat Lady and quietly stepped into the Common Room. He started heading his way over to the stairs which led up to the boy's dormitories until he heard a small thump coming from behind him. Harry turned around wondering what or who could've caused the noise and caught sight of someone in the room who had dropped their book. Lying on the sofa was Ginny Weasley sleeping peacefully. He stepped closer so he could see her in the light of the fire. The light was still so poor that he carefully and quietly made his way next to her and sat on the opposite side of the sofa, as to not awaken her. He was amazed at how she intricately had her wand holding her hair up. A few strands had slipped out and were caressing her soft white skin. He noticed how the fire light reflected in her hair, as it usually does, creating colors of crimson and gold. He suddenly began to wonder why no one had noticed Ginny sleeping on the sofa and had awoken her so that she could sleep in the comfort of her own bed. Then he remembered what Hermione had said, and he realized that not too many people noticed the littlest Weasley and he began to feel immensely guilty.  
  
Ginny began to stir and Harry became nervous. He carefully stood up and started making his way across the Common Room when he realized that Ginny was having a nightmare.  
  
"No Tom, not Harry. Why Harry? Stop! No.will not! You can't make me!" Ginny began to toss and turn and Harry began to worry. He rushed back to her side. "Harry! No.what have you done Tom?" Ginny slowly began to cry. Harry had never seen anyone cry in their dreams. It was quite amazing "Harry! Where are you?" Ginny suddenly whimpered. "Why did you leave me?" Harry suddenly grabbed Ginny's hand and began to rub it. Although he felt a little awkward. He had never even really spoken to Ginny before yet here he was holding her hand and trying to comfort her sleeping form.  
  
"Shh.Ginny. It's ok. I'm here. Look Ginny, it's me Harry. Everything's ok." He whispered, hoping that what he was saying would help in the slightest. Slowly Ginny began to calm down a little although tears still streamed from beneath her eyelids. He timidly raised a hand and wiped away some stray tears. "Come on Gin. Everything's alright. Wake up." He gently began to shake her feeling guilty for waking her and she slowly opened her eyes showing huge brown orbs full of fright and confusion.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked as her eyes slowly came to focus and Harry could tell that her eyes were slowly becoming large out of fear. Fear because he had heard her nightmare. He understood completely. He hated it when people heard his nightmares so he had taken it upon himself to learn a silencing charm to place around his bed while he was sleeping. Little did he know but so had Ginny.  
  
"Yeah Gin, it's me." Ginny drew in a deep breath and exhaled. He could tell that she was starting to calm down a little.  
  
"You're here? Don't disappear again."  
  
Harry noticed that he was still holding Ginny's hand and he squeezed it. "Yeah Gin, I'm here. I'm sorry." Knowing that she was talking about how he had disappeared several times throughout the year and that he also disappeared during her nightmare and that worried her. And, oddly enough, he didn't want to worry her- ever.  
  
"Good." Ginny slowly began to blush. "Hey."  
  
"Hey Gin." Harry smiled and for the first time in a long time it was a real smile. 'Maybe this day isn't so bad after all.'  
  
A/N: Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers. Sorry about the last chapter! I wrote it in one night and didn't even read over it. I know there were several errors. It took me a very long time to write this chapter so I hope you liked it! Review please and tell me what you think. I have no idea when I will have the next chapter up- possibly Sunday. After that I have to work around my busy and hectic college schedule! I also wanted to dedicate the last chapter to my friend Aimee who listens to all my ideas of my stories and then comes over so that I can read them to her. She has been wonderful and I just wanted to say thanks! Also, Guerry- Here's my shot out to you! We will be the female versions of Matt and Ben one of these days! Well, I'd better go ahead and stop typing and post this thing already.  
  
With Love,  
  
Punkin/Buttamellow 


	3. Day is Done

Come Away With Me  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.  
  
Author: Punkin/ Buttamellow  
  
Chapter 3: Day is Done  
  
When the day is done  
  
Down to the earth then sinks the sun  
  
Along with everything that was lost and won  
  
When the day is done  
  
When the day is up  
  
Hope so much your race will all be run  
  
Then you find you jump the gun  
  
Have to go back where you began  
  
When the day is done  
  
When the night is cold  
  
Some get by but some get old  
  
Just to show that life's not made of gold  
  
When the night is cold  
  
When the bird has flown  
  
You got no one to call your own  
  
You got no place to call your home  
  
When the bird has flown  
  
When the games been fought  
  
You speed the ball across the board  
  
Lost so much sooner than you would have thought  
  
Now the games been fought  
  
When the party is through  
  
It seems so very sad for you  
  
Didn't do the things you meant to do  
  
Now there's no time to start anew  
  
Now the party's through  
  
The day is done  
  
Down to earth then sinks the sun  
  
Along with everything that was lost and won  
  
When the day is done  
  
After Halloween night Harry had been true to his word and refrained from disappearing without telling Ginny or bringing her along. It seemed as though the two had made a silent pact between the two of them due to the fact that the one knew what the other was feeling and had most likely gone through it themselves. Several times the two would sneak down to the Quidditch pitch and fly for hours or sit in the grass and talk, while other times they would make their way to Hagrid's hut for tea. They had long and deep conversations by the fire in the Common Room until the early hours of the morning. It seemed as though the two had essentially become inseparable. Seemed.  
  
It may seem as though Harry and Ginny became the best of friends from that night onward. On the contrary, it was a VERY gradual succession that took several months. It wasn't as though Harry purposely wanted to shut Ginny out but he had done it for so long that most of the time he didn't realize he was doing it and although Harry had kept his promise he still closed himself off from Ginny. He felt that if he told her everything he would burden her. Ginny felt several times that he was leaving out important details of his life and it pained her.  
  
Ginny and Harry also became closer due to the fact that Ron and Hermione had taken to disappearing after Christmas. Ron had finally gotten up enough nerve and asked Hermione to the Second Annual Yule Ball. He told Ginny that he had been a "bloody git" last year for not inviting her soon enough and that he wasn't going to take any chances. He invited her the day that they found out about the ball. It was a rather funny sight though. Due to some fight that Ron and Hermione had had on Halloween (something about Ron being the biggest prat ever and that he said that 'Mione need to start exercising if she wanted to keep up with Harry and him, according to 'Mione- of course) Hermione was refusing to speak to Ron. It was actually quite amusing to both Harry and Ginny because, although they Hermione refused to talk to Ron and Ron kept away from Hermione in fear of her temper; the two were constantly caught looking at the other. Finally Ron asked Hermione to the dance and Hermione started crying saying what a silly boy he was and accepted. Harry and Ginny also went to the ball together- as friends. Ron and Hermione started dating soon after that and started disappearing to work on assignments. Harry often joked with Ginny about how they were probably studying anatomy, which always ended with the two on the floor gasping for breath and wiping away tears due to the fits of laughter that they experienced.  
  
Ginny still felt as though she was being left out at times. Yes, she had Harry's friendship but a lot of the times it felt as though he was friends with her only out of sympathy. There were still many things that Harry refused to tell her. She knew that there were several things that Ron and Hermione knew that he hadn't mention to her as of yet and that hurt. They had been friends for several months now and spring was just around the corner. Actually it was so close that they could see the approach of the horrid April showers.  
  
One morning in early April Ginny awoke in a darker mood than usual because she had been having horrible nightmares for sometime. That morning she awoke late and had yet again missed breakfast. When she reached the entrance hall she was greeted by Harry who had brought her a few pieces of toast wrapped in a napkin.  
  
"Thanks Harry. I probably would've starved to death. It's been another one of those mornings. I better run though I have Care of Magical Creatures first."  
  
"No Problem Gin. Uh Gin?"  
  
"Yeah Harry."  
  
"Where's your impermeable cloak? It's raining cats and dogs outside."  
  
"DAMN! I knew I forgot something and I don't bloody have time to go and get it! What a great way to start the day."  
  
"Gin you know I'd let you borrow mine but I left mine as well. Sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault Harry. I better get going though. You better too. Don't want to be late for class."  
  
"Alright Gin. See you at lunch."  
  
"Yeah, see you." Ginny yelled over her shoulder as she opened the door in the Entrance Hall and made a run toward Hagrid's hut.  
  
It seemed that today the class was looking at some strange and ugly creature that was a cross between a snake and a spider, Ginny's least favorite creatures. They were connected with too many memories from her first year. The creature was long and slimy like a snake but it had eight hairy legs like a spider. It was also a putrid green color with blood red eyes and brown pointers extending from the mouth. It made Ginny's skin crawl by just looking at it. Hagrid said that it was named a Spidnaker but after that Ginny tuned out and concentrated on keeping warm. She was getting drenched and it was cold outside. She could just picture her mother yelling at her about getting pneumonia. Soon enough the class ended and Ginny found herself making her way to Transfiguration.  
  
As soon as she got into the building, she cast a drying spell on herself and walked up the few flights of stairs to McGonagall's classroom. It seemed though that she had been in the rain too long though and she felt herself getting queasy and she soon began to sneeze.  
  
"Miss Weasley, are you quite alright?" Professor McGonagall asked in the middle of her lesson on how to turn a tea pot into a turtle.  
  
"Yes (sneeze) Professor (sneeze), I'm alright."  
  
"Alright if you say so. If you would please then come to the front of the class and demonstrate today's lesson since I know that you have already accomplished this with the help of Hermione."  
  
"Yes Professor," said Ginny and just as she stood and started to make her way to the front of the class she felt her head cloud and her knees buckle.  
  
"Ginny it does not look as though you are indeed well. I suggest you make your way to see Madame Pomfrey this instant. Collin will you please escort Ginny to the infirmary."  
  
"Yes Professor." Collin said and he helped her pack her books into her bag and they made their way to the infirmary.  
  
"Yes Mr. Creevy if you would just tell Professor McGonagall that Miss Weasley should be well to attend her class after lunch."  
  
"Yes, Madame Pomfrey. See you later Ginny."  
  
"Bye Collin."  
  
"Dear, dear Miss Weasley what did you do? It seems that you have contracted a fever," Madame Pomfrey commented as she placed a hand on Ginny's forehead.  
  
"I.um.well I forgot my impermeable today and I had Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
"Miss Weasley didn't your mother teach you better than that! I am quite amazed! You are such a bright student. Why would you forget such a thing as that?"  
  
"I overslept last night. I promise it won't happen again."  
  
"Make sure it doesn't! Now here, take this it will rid you of your fever and cease your sneezing and most likely the sore throat that you are starting to feel." Just as Madame Pomfrey predicted Ginny swallowed and she felt that her throat was starting to burn and constrict. She gladly took the goblet of potion and downed it in one gagging gulp. "Now, I suggest you rest for an hour and I'll wake you in time to go to lunch." Ginny responded by shaking her head and lying down on the bed. She fell asleep within seconds.  
  
Ginny yet again found herself in a room that she had seen once before. It was extremely drafty and it smelled of decay. She looked around to see that she was surrounded by statues of snakes and she at once knew that she was yet again in the Chamber of Secrets. She looked down and realized that she was tied up. She heard voices and raised her head slowly. It seemed as though her energy was being drained and that she was fading in and out. She looked up to see Harry and Tom with their wands pointed at each other's chests. It looked as though Harry was trying to get passed Tom to get to something. She suddenly realized that that something was actually a someone and that it was her.  
  
"Tom, you've hurt her enough as it is. Let her go. This is between you and me. She doesn't deserve this. Let her go and let's get on with it," Harry pleaded.  
  
Tom sneered. "Why should I let her go when she is so valuable to you Harry? It's so obvious that you care for the little Weasley."  
  
"Leave her out of this!"  
  
"Harry?" Ginny slurred. She knew that something was happening to her but she couldn't tell what. She looked down and noticed that there was a rip in her robes and that there was blood seeping from a wound that looked especially like a snake bite.  
  
Harry turned his head. "Harry, I.I think I've been bit." Harry swore under his breath and just as he was turning back to Tom, Tom threw the Cruciatus curse at Ginny. Suddenly, she felt a pain like she had never felt before. It felt as though millions of knives and pins were attacking her from all directions, that her skin was on fire and that her nails were being pulled off one at a time. She thought that she heard someone screaming and she soon realized that it was herself.  
  
Harry threw a curse at Tom that threw him across the chamber forcing him to let go of the curse he was forcing on Ginny and Ginny felt her lungs once again fill with air although her eyes were fogging over. Tom picked himself up and turned toward Harry his eyes flashing with malevolence. He grabbed his wand and turned on Harry so fast that Harry didn't know what to do. Tom started throwing curses at Harry one right after the other. Harry could only dodge so many and Ginny knew that eventually one would hit him. It did and it happened to be another Cruciatus curse, this time aimed at Harry. It hit him square in the chest. Harry started writhing under pain.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny screamed. "No Tom, not Harry. Why Harry? Stop!" Tom turned on Ginny and threw the Imperius Curse at her.  
  
Ginny felt herself become even more lightheaded and she suddenly heard Tom's voice in her head telling her to kill Harry. "No.will not! You can't make me!" Ginny fought as hard as she could and eventually she threw off the Imperius curse but it took the last energy she had! She heard Harry calling for her and suddenly her eyes blanked and she couldn't see anything.  
  
"Harry! No.what have you done Tom?" Ginny slowly began to cry. She knew that she was about to die and she couldn't see or hear what was going on and she didn't know what was happening to Harry.  
  
"Harry! Where are you?" Ginny suddenly whimpered. "Why did you leave me?" She then felt another pain that she hadn't ever felt before. She knew the poison was taking affect and that she would be dead in any second. She felt the air start to go and she knew that she was about to die.  
  
Ginny woke up screaming and crying with Madame Pomfrey rushing into the Infirmary to see what was wrong. "Child what is the matter?"  
  
"Just another.I mean just a nightmare. Sorry for worrying you."  
  
"Well maybe it was due to the fever. That happens sometimes. I was about to wake you. Why don't you go ahead and go to the Great Hall and get yourself some lunch."  
  
Ginny forced a smile on her face knowing that this nightmare was not due to the fever. She had had it several times before. "Sure Madame Pomfrey. Umm.thanks. I promise to not forget my impermeable again."  
  
"Good girl! Now don't over exert yourself. You are still not back to your full health."  
  
"Yes Madame." Ginny said as she walked out of the door that led into the Infirmary. She made her way through the hallway. She had to stop in the bathroom on her way and catch her breath and dry her tears. She withdrew into one of the stalls. She suddenly heard the door open and the voices of two girls.  
  
"Did you see Ginny Weasley today when she arrived late for breakfast? Harry was waiting for her with some toast. She looked so excited. She is so pathetic."  
  
"Yeah and I heard that she ran out of Transfiguration today."  
  
"Yeah she must've heard that Potter is only hanging out with her because he pities her."  
  
"Yeah it's so sad. She's liked him for so long. You'd think that she'd get over it by now. She is constantly doting over him. I can't believe he even associates with her." She heard the two girls start laughing and then she heard the clicks of their heels leaving the bathroom.  
  
Ginny listened to this and suddenly felt the tears well up into her eyes again. Was this true? Had Harry been only hanging out with her out of pity? Ginny felt her heart break. Not because of the fact that Harry may not like her like that but that he may not even like her at all. She breathed in once again to get control of her feelings and once again gained control of herself. She walked out of the stall, looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she wasn't blotchy, grabbed her bag and then made her way to the Great Hall.  
  
When she arrived in the Great Hall she noticed that Harry had saved a seat for her and she felt herself smile until she remembered what those girls had said. She found herself a seat on the far side of the table and sat down and started force herself to eat a little. She felt eyes on her and she turned and saw that Harry's eyes conveyed hurt and worry. She tried to smile but felt a lump start to form in her throat and she looked back down at her plate. She ate as quickly as she could and then ran out of the Great Hall before Harry could get to her. She ran up to the common room and grabbed her books for her next class, Divination.  
  
Divination. What a joke of a class! Ginny situated herself in one of the cushions in the incensed room and felt her head start to cloud over. They were talking about crystal balls today. 'I really should drop this class,' Ginny thought to herself.  
  
Professor Trelawney came over and looked into Ginny's ball. "You will face an adversary that you have once met before and will be faced with a life threatening situation. One that you love will be injured and you yourself must face an obstacle that will be difficult to overcome." Professor Trelawney looked at Ginny once more and then proceeded onto the next student.  
  
"Don't pay any attention to what the old bat says. She is just an old phony." Collin said to Ginny to comfort her. "Remember she predicted that I would get bit by a dangerous creature last week."  
  
"Well you did get bit by that mosquito," commented Jane, another girl in Ginny's year.  
  
"Yeah and mosquitoes are so dangerous!" retorted Collin.  
  
Ginny chuckled but deep down she remembered her nightmare and wondered if it was in actuality a nightmare.  
  
The rest of the day seemed to pass without any life altering occurrences and Ginny soon found herself sitting in front of the fire doing her homework with Hermione. Harry was out practicing with the Quidditch team. He had been elected as the new captain last semester and Ron had been made the new Keeper. The team looked as though they were heading for another year of winning the Quidditch Cup. Once Ginny finished her assignments she grabbed one of the books that she had gotten from the library earlier in the day. She thought that the book entitled Precognitive Dreams seemed to fit perfectly and she wanted to know if her dream was actually a glimpse into the future. She heard the boys return from practice and she also heard them return from their showers.  
  
"Hey Gin, up to a game of chess?" Harry asked Ginny. Ginny thought about what she had heard earlier.  
  
"Not really, thanks for offering though." Ginny missed the worried look that quickly passed Harry's face.  
  
"Oh alright. Um.Ron how about you? Up for a game of chess?"  
  
"Sure mate! You better be prepared though. I'm going to massacre you!"  
  
Ginny heard Harry chuckle. The game lasted most of the night. Ron, of course, beat Harry although it was quite close. She also heard Hermione tell Ron goodnight as they made their way up the stairs. She didn't really take much notice though. She was trying to figure out if her dreams could be predicting the future. She suddenly realized that the Common Room had become quiet and that everyone had gone to bed.  
  
She soon felt a shift in weight on the couch beside her. She lifted her face and was met by a worried expression on Harry's face. "Gin is everything alright?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Harry."  
  
"Yes you do. You've been avoiding me since this morning and you look more withdrawn than usual. Collin also told me that you almost passed out in class today. What is wrong?"  
  
Ginny looked him in the eyes and Harry could feel the cold penetrating from it. It scared him. He had heard about the youngest Weasley's temper but had, as of yet, met it face to face. "Why do you care Harry? Quit pitying me! I can take care of myself!"  
  
"Is that what you think I do? Pity you!"  
  
"I don't know! Do you? I heard two girls talking today Harry. They said I was pathetic and that the only reason you were hanging out with me was out of pity! Is it true Harry? Because I sure as hell don't want your friendship out of pity!" She yelled on the verge of tears. She stood up and backed away.  
  
Harry stood up as well. "Ginny, I don't know what made those girls say that today but I do know that I do not pity you. I am friends with you because I like you. Nothing more, nothing less. Now tell me what's wrong!" Harry looked deep into her eyes and knew that she could tell he was telling the truth but that she still needed something else from him. He moved a step toward her.  
  
"Why should I Harry when you won't even tell me what's wrong with you?" Ginny asked through gritted teeth. She moved a step away.  
  
Harry sighed and sat back down on the couch. "I know. I know. I'm being a hypocrite. It's just difficult. I'm trying Ginny. Really I am."  
  
"Are you Harry because it really doesn't seem like it sometime? I mean who is Snuffles? Why can you tell things to Ron and Hermione but not me? Why? You won't even really tell me about your nightmares and I know that you have them just as much as I do!"  
  
"Nightmares! Is that what this is about? Ginny did you have another nightmare?" Ginny felt her eyes start to prickle with tears.  
  
"Quit switching the subject Harry." Ginny whispered fighting a losing battle with herself, soon the tears started to flow. Harry reached for her and pulled her back onto the couch and into a hug. It had taken him quite awhile to get used to hugging but eventually he had no problems with hugging Ginny.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"How about we make a deal?"  
  
"What kind of a deal?  
  
"I'll tell you about Snuffles if you tell me what's wrong."  
  
"And you have to promise to start telling me more things. I don't like it when you hide things from me. We're supposed to be friends. Remember I know a lot about the things you've gone through because I've gone through them too."  
  
"I know. I promise," Harry whispered.  
  
Ginny looked into his eyes. "You better or I'll get Fred and George to teach me a new hex that will knock you off your socks."  
  
Harry chuckled. "Well, I definitely will comply then. You'll never know what Fred and George will come up with." Ginny started to giggle while still in Harry's embrace  
  
"Deal?" Ginny looked up at Harry with pleading eyes.  
  
"Deal." And Ginny knew that Harry would be true to his word.  
  
"Ok Gin. Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" Harry asked while still holding her.  
  
Ginny leaned her head back onto his shoulder and nodded. "Yeah, just as long as you don't forget your part of the bargain."  
  
"I won't. I promise."  
  
"Ok, I've been having this nightmare."  
  
It had been a long day and Ginny knew that although the day had started out horribly, things were looking up.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. More than a week. I know I'm horrible! You can beat me with a stick. (Not really!) I hope you like this chapter. There are still several more to come. I have no idea when I will be able to update. Hopefully soon because Spring Break starts on Friday! Wahoo! It's been one extremely hectic month. With Calculus and Astronomy tests and quizzes, Mythology quizzes and a Midterm, my speeches in Public Speaking, and my papers in English its been.hard to write. Not to mention the fact that I have approximately 2.5 meetings per week that last approximately 2.25 hours each. So forgive me please!  
  
To my lovely reviewers:  
  
Barbara: Thanks. I hope you like this chapter as well!  
  
Esperanza: Well I continued yet again! I'm glad you like the last two chapters. Hope you liked this one as well. Be prepared for the next few.  
  
sew2100: Thank you so much!  
  
Marauder-boy: Thanks so much! You made me laugh hysterically! I love your story! Update soon! Hope you liked this chapter as well! Sorry it's not funny.  
  
Lawwren: Well, it was just my way of saying thanks! You've reviewed for all of my chapters of both my stories. You've helped me plus you've made me laugh. Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Iselin: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks!  
  
Cassandra: I literally was laughing hysterically when I got your review! I'm sorry this one isn't as funny but the next ones will be funnier I promise!  
  
Brittany: Thank you! I continued!!!  
  
Fairy: What ya think? Is it going alright? Hope you like it!  
  
Golden Slumbers: Thanks for the input. I'm trying really. I hope the plot is stable now! What do you think? Is it alright? Hope you like it!  
  
Continue!: Cute name! Well I continued!!! LOL!  
  
Lucia Dreams: I'm sorry it's sad. This chapter was kinda too. But I'll make it happier I promise! Hope you liked it!  
  
Banana: Reckon? I wonder where you're from. LOL! Hope you liked it!  
  
Phew!!!! That was long! LOL! Thanks to you all! You are wonderful! I also have my story on www.checkmated.com my pen name is Buttamellow! 


	4. The Long Day

Come Away With Me  
  
By: Punkin/Buttamellow  
  
DEDICATION: To my wonderful friend Guerry who read and reviewed my story. She told me in so many words to UPDATE NOW! She has been my best friend since the 7th grade and I love her to death. Guerry, this chapter is for you because you have always been there for me. Thanks for everything! MUAH!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yet again.I own nothing that has anything to do with the wonderful world of Harry Potter.although there are times I wish I did. I mean who wouldn't want to be a world renowned writer that has created a world of magic and mystery?  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: The Long Day  
  
Feeling tired  
  
By the fire  
  
The long day is over  
  
The wind is gone  
  
Asleep at dawn  
  
The embers burn on  
  
With no reprise  
  
The sun will rise  
  
The long day is over  
  
"The Long Day is Over", by Norah Jones  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
She was gone and he knew it. All he had to do was look at the expression portrayed on Professor McGonagall's face in order to realize that she had disappeared again, bringing back memories of second year. He knew what he had to do. He couldn't let him get to her once again.  
  
Harry stared into the fire, feeling as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders. McGonagall had looked straight at Harry telling everyone that if they even put one foot outside the Common Room that they would be immediately expelled from Hogwarts, no exceptions. Everyone had started whispering and had returned to their dormitories. Ron and Hermione had settled near the window seeking the comfort of each others arms. Harry turned his head slightly and saw that they had fallen asleep, Ron leaning again the window sill holding Hermione in his arms. Fred and George had lost the twinkle in their eyes and had grabbed a book that turned out being one of the many Weasley photo albums. Harry had watched them flipping from page to page whispering about times of old and watching as their eyes started to become glassy with tears. Fred and George had eventually fallen asleep as well.  
  
Harry looked down at his hands noticing that he was clenching them so hard that his knuckles had turned white and his nails had started to break the skin of his palms. He blinked his eyes and took in a stifling breath and hung his head between his hands. He knew that they were waiting for him in the Chamber and that nothing would happen until he could get down there. He had to save her. He had to do something or he would never see her again, and that thought scared Harry more than he could fathom.  
  
Harry lifted his head once again and looked into the fire. It was amazing how the fire reminded him of her. She had a fiery passion and a will that would never break, her eyes could burn into his soul, and she seemed to melt away all that was bad in the world when she entered a room. Her hair was also the color of the fire; her hair contained shades of crimson, scarlet, and gold. He longed to touch it but he was afraid that it might burn him, he was afraid that if he ever got too close to her that he would be hurt. Love hurt and love killed. It was because of love that his mother was dead. If she had not have loved him so much then she would still be alive. He began to laugh at the irony of the situation; he could picture Ginny telling him that they both knew that that wasn't true and that his mother hadn't died because of love but because of hate. He knew that she was right. Tears began to sting his eyes. What would he do with out her? Well, he thought to himself, hopefully I'll never have to know. With that, he reached over and grabbed his invisibility cloak and his wand.  
  
He was making his way to a place he had hoped he would never have to see again, a place that had almost taken his life once before. He passed the sign on the wall that had read five simple words "POTTER, IS SHE WORTH IT?"  
  
'Is she worth it?' he thought to himself. He didn't even have to answer that. No one was ever going to have to know what the world was like without Ginny Weasley in it, at least not if he had anything to do with it.  
*******************************************************************  
  
When Harry finally reached the girl's lavatory on the second floor he was out of breath. When he arrived at the sink which led down to the Chamber of Secrets he gripped the sides, took in a deep breath, and then he looked up into the mirror; he was almost frightened by his appearance. His hair, although always messy, was basically standing on end because he had run his hands through it so many times. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes flashing, and his scar was a burning red due to the burning sensation caused by coming closer to Tom.  
  
'Tom.' he thought suddenly back to a night when Ginny and he had both woken up from nightmares and he had found her sitting by the fire. They had started talking about their nightmares. With a wry smile on his face, Harry remembered asking Ginny why she constantly kept referring to Voldemort as Tom. He then remembered her response; it stuck with him wherever he went. "Harry, why should we call him by a name which is not truly his? He uses the name Voldemort to instill fear into others, when in actuality his real name is Tom, Tom Riddle." He then remembered Ginny looking down and fiddling with the sating lining of the blanket she had used to wrap around herself. She exhaled deeply and looked straight into Harry's eyes. "Harry, you're only giving him more power by calling him Voldemort. At one point he was just like you and I, well, maybe not just like." she had sad with a nervous giggle but then suddenly looked very serious. ".but I refuse to call him by the name of Voldemort. He shall always be Tom Riddle in my mind because that was who he started out as. No matter how much he tries to hide his past he will always be. Tom and that is it."  
  
He had realized the sense behind Ginny's words and had taken to also thinking of Voldemort as Tom. Yes, Tom Riddle's image from the diary was dead. He was actually going to face the creature everyone referred to as You Know Who and secretly thought of as Voldemort. Harry briefly wondered how Tom had managed to get into Hogwarts but the thought quickly left his mind.  
  
Although it felt as though he had been standing in front of the mirror looking at his image for several hours he had in fact been standing there for only a minute. Harry fixed his jaw into a look of determination and stood up straight preparing to open the entrance to the chamber. With a sneer he spoke the word 'open' in Parseltounge and watched as the entrance slowly began to open. When it was finally open Harry inhaled deeply and steeled himself for what was about to come. He then stepped to the edge of the pipe, closed his eyes, and jumped.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of twisting and turning through pipes Harry finally hit the ground. He stood up and resolved that it was probably better to not look down at his clothes because he knew that they'd be covered in slime and other various and disgusting substances that he didn't even want to think about at the moment. He gripped his wand tightly in his hand and noticed that the ceiling was still caved in from when Lockheart had tried to hex him and Ron three years prior. He looked around trying to find the small hole that Ron had dug out while Harry was trying to save Ginny from the memory of Tom Riddle. He grimaced at the thought. Finally after only about two minutes of searching he found the small entrance and after a lot of difficulty finally squeezed his way through. Harry shook his head. He was not the same size he was three years ago.  
  
'Ginny.' Harry thought, 'I have to get to Ginny.' He made his way to the huge doorway to the chamber. Again he commanded the door to open and he watched as the snakes writhed around on the door until they came to a certain point and the door opened. 'Well, here's goes nothing. Or rather, everything.'  
  
No sooner had Harry entered the Chamber then did he smell the putrid scent of decay that had been left due to the rotting form of the basilisk. Harry gagged at how thick the smell was, yet he put it behind him and moved onward. When he had made it half way to the front he started to hear the maniacal laughter of Tom. He couldn't hear where it was coming from due to the layout of the Chamber because it was echoing and coming from all directions.  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here? Ah, look Potter has come to save his damsel in distress." the irony of the fact that Tom sounded so much like Malfoy plagued his mind but he continued to steel himself as Tom finally exposed himself. He came out from behind a statue holding his wand level to Harry's heart. Harry raised his wand with the speed of lightening and could see the stunned look on Tom's face. "Ah, it looks like I've touched a soft spot. Potter, you are just as stupid as your father was. Putting a girl's life ahead of your own. No, actually you are more stupid than your father because this girl isn't even yours. Come on Potter. Why all the fuss? IS SHE WORTH IT?" Tom's blood red eyes were dancing with malice as he spoke the last words.  
  
Harry could feel the anger coursing through his veins but he wasn't going to let him control his emotions. "Tom, you've hurt her enough as it is. Let her go. This is between you and me. She doesn't deserve this. Let her go and let's get on with it," he pleaded.  
  
Tom sneered. "Why should I let her go when she is so valuable to you Harry? It's so obvious that you care for the little Weasley."  
  
"Leave her out of this!" Tom laughed. He knew that he had gotten to Potter now.  
  
"Harry?" Harry heard a slurred voice coming from the corner hoping that it was Ginny. He turned his head. "Harry, I.I think I've been bit." Harry swore under his breath as he looked to see that Nagini was guarding Ginny. He shook his head and just as he was turning back to Tom, Tom threw the Cruciatus curse at Ginny. Harry could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as Ginny started to writhe under the curse. For a moment he was petrified by the scream that was being emitted from Ginny's throat. Harry knew what it felt like to be under that curse and he never wanted her to have to experience something as awful as that. He threw a curse at Tom that threw him across the chamber forcing him to let go of the curse he was forcing on Ginny.  
  
Tom picked him self up and turned toward Harry his eyes flashing with malevolence. He grabbed his wand and turned on Harry so fast that Harry didn't know what to do. Tom started throwing curses at Harry one right after the other. Although he tried, Harry knew that he was only so fast and that he could only dodge so many before one hit him and when it did and it happened to be another Cruciatus curse, this time aimed at Harry. It hit him square in the chest. Harry started writhing under pain. It felt as though he was being stabbed by thousands of knives and pins and that his skin was on fire. He refused to let Tom have the satisfaction of hearing him scream and bit down on his tongue. Soon the metallic taste of blood began to fill his mouth because he was biting so hard. He soon thought that he heard someone screaming for him.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny screamed. "No Tom, not Harry. Why Harry? Stop!" Tom turned on Ginny and threw the Imperius Curse at her. Harry was relieved that that the Cruciatus was released on him but he began to tense yet again once he realized that Tom was going to make Ginny kill him.  
  
Harry could tell that Ginny was using a lot of her energy to fight off the Imperius Curse. He heard hear whisper "No.will not! You can't make me!" He knew that it was taking the last of her energy. He then heard her sigh with relief when she was finally able to throw it off.  
  
Harry had finally gained enough energy and slowly made his way to a standing position. Tom had been focused on Ginny and was extremely surprised when he heard Harry yell, "Is she worth it, Tom? IS SHE WORTH IT? She just sacrificed her last energy to save me. Me! Someone who has nothing! You better believe that she is worth it. She is worth everything and I'll be DAMNED if you're going to take that away from me!"  
  
Tom didn't even have enough time to react. He was suddenly hit with a spell he had never felt before. A bright purple light was being emitted from Harry's wand and Harry had to brace himself in order to keep his balance. He, too, was surprised because he didn't even recognize the spell that he had used on Tom. He could see that the reptile-like man was beginning to crumble. Harry even had hope that he might even defeat Tom today. Then he'd be able to live the rest of his life in peace. But he had hoped too early.  
  
Harry suddenly heard Ginny's voice rasp, "Harry! No.what have you done Tom?" He was thrown off guard and his spell weakened for a second giving Tom just enough time to activate the portkey that was in his pocket and for Nagini to slither over to her master.  
  
"Well Potter, it's been fun. Take care of the little Weasley. We'll, meet again," and with that Tom and Nagini were gone leaving Harry and a hyperventilating Ginny alone in the Chamber.  
  
"Harry! Where are you?" He heard Ginny suddenly whimper. "Why did you leave me?" Harry felt his heart constrict and he raced to where Ginny was laying. By the time he reached her, she had passed out. He knelt beside her, lifting the top half of her body into his lap. He lowered his head to her mouth, tilting it so he could hear if she was breathing.  
  
Panic began to course through his veins when he realized that she was no longer breathing. He looked down and saw the bite on the outer thigh of her right leg. He ripped a piece from his cloak and covered the spot, tying a knot over the wound to stop the bleeding. He then picked her up, amazed at how light she was, held on tight to Ginny, and started to run as fast as he could in order to make his way out of the Chamber.  
  
Harry had used the last of his energy to make his way to the Infirmary, all the while using a spell that would help Ginny breathe. He knew that her pulse was starting to slow and he only had so much time. He raced through the hallways not caring about who saw him or who he awoke. When he finally ran into the Hospital Wing he began to bellow for Madame Pomfrey. Madame Pomfrey stumbled out of her room less that a minute later in her pink bathrobe covered in white bunnies.  
  
Madame Pomfrey had exclaimed at the state that Harry and Ginny were in. She led Harry over to a bed and asked him to set Ginny down. She then told him to wait for a moment while she raced to her office to gather her supplies and contact the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall.  
  
Harry watched as Madame Pomfrey disappeared into her office and he gently placed Ginny onto the bed. He kept renewing the spell to help Ginny breathe and he once again felt for her pulse. It was almost nonexistent. Harry slowly began to panic and called out for Madame Pomfrey yet again.  
  
"Goodness gracious child! I'm here. I told you that I had to retrieve my supplies and the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall are on their way. Now what exactly happened to Miss Weasley?"  
  
Harry felt his head start to get light but he tried to maintain consciousness long enough to inform the mediwitch exactly what had happened. "I went down to the Chamber," he was interrupted by a slight gasp, "and Tom was there. Ginny called out for me and told me that she had been bit. She was being guarded by Nagini therefore I think she was bit by a snake. She was also put under both the Cruciatus and Imperius curses and urgh! Can you just hurry! She isn't breathing on her own and he heart beat is starting to stop. Please help her!" Harry felt his head start to sway and his eyesight beginning to dim. He also knew that he was hyperventilating.  
  
"Mr. Potter." but it was too late, Harry's last bit of energy had ran out and he was surrounded by darkness.  
*******************************************************************  
  
When Harry awoke a day had passed and it was once again night time. His whole body ached as though he had been hit by the Hogwarts Express. Finally after a lot of effort he reached over and picked up his glasses. After putting them on he turned his head to the side hoping to find any sign of Ginny. What he found scared him. By the light of the moon, Ginny looked almost translucent because she was so pale. Her eyes were sunk in and surrounded by black circles. The only sign of life was that her chest was barely rising and falling. She was surrounded by several sleeping Weasleys.  
  
It hurt for Harry to look at her so he turned his head back closing his eyes. He was surprised by the weight he felt at the edge of his bed. He struggled but barely managed to lift his body in order to look at his feet. He felt the edges of his mouth creep into a smile when he saw a huge shaggy, black dog asleep at the foot of the bed. 'Sirius' he thought to himself and he slowly drifted back to sleep.  
*******************************************************************  
  
Harry was once again sitting in front of the fire in the Common Room. He was due to see Professor McGonagall in the morning because of his "absolute lack of following directions." It had been two days since the incident in the Chamber and Ginny had yet to wake up. Madame Pomfrey had told the Weasley family, along with Hermione, that if Ginny hadn't awoken in 72 hours that she wasn't going to wake up ever again. The 72 hour deadline came to an end tomorrow morning.  
  
He had been greatly comforted by the presence of Sirius when he had been told the news the morning after he had awoken. Sirius had nudged his hand with his nuzzle and Harry had begun to rub Sirius's coarse coat. It was still hard for Harry to fathom that Ginny may never wake up again. Ginny had so much vibrancy and life to give. The world would seem darker and sadder without Ginny in it.  
  
Harry thought back to the night that Ginny had yelled at him for not opening up to her. He had been sitting in that exact spot. He suddenly began to smile as the memory came back to him.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"How about we make a deal?"  
  
"What kind of a deal?  
  
"I'll tell you about Snuffles if you tell me what's wrong."  
  
"And you have to promise to start telling me more things. I don't like it when you hide things from me. We're supposed to be friends. Remember I know a lot about the things you've gone through because I've gone through them too."  
  
"I know. I promise," Harry whispered.  
  
Ginny looked into his eyes. "You better or I'll get Fred and George to teach me a new hex that will knock you off your socks."  
  
Harry chuckled. "Well, I definitely will comply then. You'll never know what Fred and George will come up with." Ginny started to giggle while still in Harry's embrace.  
  
"Deal?" Ginny looked up at Harry with pleading eyes.  
  
"Deal." And Ginny knew that Harry would be true to his word.  
  
"Ok Gin. Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" Harry asked while still holding her.  
  
Ginny leaned her head back onto his shoulder and nodded. "Yeah, just as long as you don't forget your part of the bargain."  
  
"I won't. I promise."  
  
"Ok, I've been having this nightmare where I wake up in the Chamber of Secrets. It's not like my other nightmares though. It's.different somehow. It hasn't happened yet. Well, I hear voices and I look up to see you and Tom holding your wands level with each other's hearts. You're yelling at each other about something and I call out for you. I think I tell you that I've been bit by something. I get put under the," Ginny's voice lowered to a whisper, "Cruciatus Curse and then you curse Tom. Tom curses you and then puts me under the Imperius. I fight it with all my might and then overcome it, but then I lose my sight and hearing. I scream for you and I suddenly can't breathe and begin to black out. That's where I wake up."  
  
"Ginny, this is really serious. How long have you been having this dream?  
  
"I don't know. Since Halloween I guess."  
  
"Ginny, you need to talk to Dumbledore about this."  
  
"I don't know Harry. Everyone always treats me as though I'm some little kid and everyone has acted strangely around me since my first year. I don't want people to start thinking I'm crazy."  
  
"Ginny, you have to tell him. He'll know what to do. I'll even go with you."  
  
"Really? I guess. Just as long as you're there with me. Promise?"  
  
"I promise." Harry stated, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Now," Ginny said, raising her eyebrows, "you have to tell me who Snuffles is."  
  
Harry chuckled. "Well, once upon a time there were four best friends. One was a werewolf and the other three became illegal animagi in order to keep him company during the full moon. One became a rat, he went by the name of Wormtail; one became a stag, and he went by the name of Prongs; and the third one became a dog, he went by the name of Padfoot."  
  
"Wait! Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail? Like on the Maurader's Map?" Ginny exclaimed and then suddenly clamped her hand over her mouth, her eyes becoming very large.  
  
Harry raised one eyebrow and chuckled. "How do you know about the Maurader's Map, young lady?"  
  
"I.er.well, Fred and George sort of left it out one time at the Burrow and I.er.well, I kinda looked at it. But, so who are these people?"  
  
Harry chuckled. "Well, Prongs was my father and Moony, the werewolf was... duh duh duh! Remus Lupin."  
  
"You mean, Professor Lupin?"  
  
"Yes the one and only. Well, Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"The guy that Sirius Black killed?"  
  
"Well actually that's where things get complicated. Padfoot was my godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius was supposed to be my parents Secret Keeper but at the last minute it was changed to Peter. Peter betrayed my parents. He was the reason why my parents were murdered. He was the reason why Remus was exiled from the Wizarding world. He was the reason why Sirius was put in Azkaban for 12 years for no reason. He destroyed everyone's lives and he got away with it!" Harry's voice slowly got louder and louder to the point where he was beginning to scare Ginny.  
  
Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and began to rub it. "Harry it's alright. Calm down. Ok, so Sirius isn't guilty. All that you have said still doesn't explain who Snuffles is. Can you please explain it to me?" Ginny said calmly.  
  
Harry inhaled deeply, looked at Ginny and smiled. "Ah, there's the rub. Well, Sirius is Snuffles. When Sirius escaped and disappeared after my third year we started writing letters back and forth between each other. He told me that I should call him Snuffles in case one of the letters was ever intercepted. Well, basically that's it. That's the story behind Snuffles."  
  
Ginny sat silently for awhile fiddling with Harry's fingers trying to take it all in. She then squeezed Harry's hand and looked up into his eyes smiling. "Thanks Harry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For trusting me enough to confide something so personal in me. It means a lot."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Harry smiled when he remembered the way she fiddled with his fingers. It had given him butterflies in his stomach, but he'd never let her know about that. He knew that he had to see Ginny again, had to make her wake up somehow. He didn't know what he would do if Ginny wasn't there anymore. Harry quietly snuck up to the dormitory, making sure not to wake up his roommates. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and the Maurader's Map and headed his way down the staircase, through the Common Room, and out the portrait hole.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
When Harry arrived in the Infirmary, he was surprised to see that Ginny was alone. He supposed that Madame Pomfrey had forced all of the Weasley's to go and get some sleep. Harry quietly made his way to the chair beside Ginny's bed, gently placing his invisibility cloak and the map on the floor beside the chair. Harry reached over and picked up Ginny's hand.  
  
He felt the tears begin to prick his eyes as he began to whisper to her. "Hey Gin. It's me, Harry. It's so strange without you being here. You should see Fred and George. They've been so serious that even your mother has been worried." Harry began to chuckle, a tear sliding down his cheek. He lifted his other hand and wiped it away.  
  
Harry began to rub Ginny's hand. "Everyone misses you Gin. I know that you think that no one notices you but, they do. I miss you. I've always noticed you, even if it may not have always seemed as if I have. I. I just don't know" Harry felt a lump form in his throat and he swallowed it down. "I just don't know what I'd do without you Gin. You've got to wake up. Please.Gin, don't leave me alone." Harry was surprised at his own words. He had never known that he could feel so much for one person. It scared him. He continued to rub her hand as tears leaked over the brim of his eyelids. "Gin, please wake up. Please."  
  
Harry laid his head down beside her body continuing to hold her hand. He knew that he was crying but he didn't care. Soon he drifted off into sleep.  
  
About an hour later Harry felt something begin to move in his hand. He lifted his head and noticed that he was still holding Ginny's hand and that she was moving her fingers. He felt his heart leap for joy and he knew that he couldn't put faith into his voice.  
  
Soon, Ginny slowly opened her eyes. They blinked a few times before coming into focus. She turned her head and looked Harry in the eyes. "Harry?" she whispered.  
  
Yeah Gin, it's me. How are you feeling?" Harry choked out.  
  
"Hmm.a little sore and tired. But, other than that, I feel fine. Are you okay Harry? I was so worried. I knew that I had to come back to make sure you were okay."  
  
"I'm fine Gin. I'm great actually. I'm so glad you're awake. Go on back to sleep alright."  
  
"No, Harry I'm fine." Ginny tried to say between a yawn.  
  
"Well, Miss Fine, how about I stay here until you fall asleep?"  
  
"That sounds nice. Goodnight Harry." Ginny yawned one more time and then shifted in order to get comfortable in her bed, all the while holding on to Harry's hand.  
  
"Goodnight Gin. Sweet dreams."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Harry had stayed until her breath had once again evened out and she had fallen asleep and then had reluctantly let go of her hand. He walked across the room taking one more glance at her sleeping form before walking out the door.  
  
When Harry finally got back to the Common Room he noticed that the fire had died. He once again lit the fire and then sat down on the couch. The words that Tom had said continuously racked his brain. "Why should I let her go when she is so valuable to you Harry? It's so obvious that you care for the little Weasley."  
  
He never wanted Ginny to be in the hospital wing again because of him. He never wanted her to ever have to feel the pain that she had experienced that night. He knew that as long as she was close to him that she would never truly be safe. He knew what he had to do but he wasn't sure that he could do it.  
  
Harry clenched his teeth and looked into the blazing fire. The fire that had once comforted him because it reminded him of her only served as a constant reminder that he would never be happy. He knew one thing and one thing only. He would rather have Ginny alive and never be with her than to have loved her fully and to have Tom kill her. He stood up and put out the fire. Yes, he knew what he had to do and he was going to do it. It was the only thing he could do to make sure that Ginny would remain safe.  
  
From that point on Harry Potter was going to cut off all communication with Ginny Weasley.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: Alrighty, so that's the end to this chapter. I apologize for it taking me so long to get out this chapter. Over a month. Ouch. But, the schedule in the life of a college student is very busy and hectic and finals are in less than a month. But, that's all I'm apologizing for. This chapter is very long and so far I love it. But, I have to say I'm a little biased. I hope I satisfied you all and for those of you I didn't.oh well. Life's hard isn't it. (Silly grin at this moment.) I'm just kidding you guys. Thank you all for the fabulous review. I hope to get more. I know I'm aiming high but I hope to get around 50 or so review in total by the end of this chapter. That's about 26 reviews for this chapter so get crackin'! Hmmm.let's see what else. Oh yes, this chapter has over 5000 words and is 10 pages long. My longest chapter yet!!! Wahoo! Well, that's enough of my rambling. I'm just glad I've finished this chapter. Now onto the next!  
  
TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS FOR CHAPTER 3:  
  
Lela Potter: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it!  
  
Lucia Dreams: I'm sorry I tend to rush but there is a point to it I promise! Hope you liked the chapter. I will continue to go through the years pretty fast though.  
  
Lawwwren: Thanks for reviewing. I love reviewing your story. I totally understand how it keeps you going!  
  
Iselin: Big grin plastered on face at the moment. Thanks so much! You literally made my like.week! I'm glad you loved the chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one as well.  
  
Esperanza: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like the relationship between Harry and Ginny. How do you like it now?  
  
Maurader-boy: You seriously know how to make me laugh! I promise I'll stop apologizing. Really, I will. Ok.I'll try. You really know how to put a smile on my face. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Eris, Queen of Shadows: Please forgive me for making you wait so long! I'll try to be faster with the next chapter I promise. I hope I made it up to you by making it so long! Thanks so much!  
  
TO ALL MY OTHER REVIEWERS: Thanks for not emailing me and yelling at me for not updating sooner! It means a lot! You all are the greatest!  
TO THOSE AWESOME PEOPLE:  
  
Tom: Thanks for taking the time to read this silly story of mine. It means a lot. Not too many guys are really willing to read the silly ramblings of a freshman in college. Especially if it's the silly ramblings of a girl. Thanks. It means so much!  
  
To Aimee: Thanks for everything girl! You are the greatest! I don't know what I'd do without you coming over and listening to me read my story to you before I put it out. You've listened to me bitch and moan about not being fast enough and how I bet I'm disappointing everyone. This chapter is also dedicated to you. Well, more likely this story, because I know that without your support I'd probably have given up a long time ago! MUAH! Thanks for everything. I know you're on your way over so just come on in.lol! You don't even have to knock. ;-) 


	5. Cold Cold Heart Pt I

Chapter 5, Part I: Cold Cold Heart  
  
Author: Punkin/Buttamellow  
  
I've tried so hard my dear to show  
  
That you're my every dream  
  
Yet you're afraid each thing I do  
  
Is just some evil scheme  
  
A memory from your lonesome past  
  
Keeps us so far apart  
  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind  
  
And melt your cold, cold heart  
  
Another love before my time  
  
Made your heart sad an' blue  
  
And so my heart is paying now  
  
For things I didn't do  
  
In anger unkind words are said  
  
That make the teardrops start  
  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind  
  
And melt your cold cold heart  
  
There was a time when I believed  
  
That you belonged to me  
  
But now I know your heart is shackled  
  
To a memory  
  
The more I learn to care for you  
  
The more we drift apart  
  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind  
  
And melt your cold, cold heart  
  
"Cold Cold Heart", by Norah Jones  
  
Reminder of the last part of the last chapter:  
  
From that point on Harry Potter was going to cut off all communication with Ginny Weasley.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny felt as though she were trapped in a lake trying to swim to the top. She kept reaching toward the surface but it seemed as though it were miles away. The sights and sounds of the outside world were muddled and muted and it felt as though her lungs were filling with water.preventing her from yelling for help. No matter how much she paddled and pushed through the water it seemed as though she was sinking deeper and deeper. Just as she was about to give up hope she saw a light. The light seemed so.warm.so inviting. 'Maybe it'll show me a way out' she thought to herself. She once again began to paddle and push through the water, this time in the direction of the light that was beckoning her.  
  
Surprisingly enough she soon found that she was getting closer to the light. It was warming her thoroughly. Just a bit further and she'd reach the surface. She just knew it. With one last strong kick she pushed her way through the surface feeling the white light wash over her. She took in a large breath and began to blink.  
  
For a moment she wondered if she should have thought a second before following the light. What if she had followed it into heaven? Well, this room was definitely white enough to be heaven. Then she thought for a second. She knew she definitely wouldn't have felt this horrible if she was in heaven. She supposed that she would feel- well- heavenly- for the lack of a better word- if she was. She grimaced when she started to take in her surroundings. She rolled her eyes as she noticed that she was in the Hospital Wing. She sighed and was about to close her eyes when she felt a warmth on her hand. She closed her eyes and began to revel in the warmth and tingling sensation that was being created. She slowly began to move her fingers. She thought that she was dreaming because such a wonderful feeling could only come from her dreams.  
  
She then slowly opened her eyes and noticed a startlingly green pair of eyes looking at her. She blinked her eyes a few times, she was dreaming- she had to be. No way would Harry Potter be holding her hand. 'And were those tears in his eyes? Why would he be crying?' she thought to herself tilting her head. "Harry?" she whispered. She was afraid that if she said it any louder then he would disappear.  
  
"Yeah Gin, it's me. How are you feeling?" Harry choked out. Suddenly everything came rushing back to her: the Chamber, Tom, the snake, Harry- everything.  
  
She thought for a second. She had to let everything sink in. "Hmm.a little sore and tired. But, other than that, I feel fine. Are you okay Harry? I was so worried. I knew that I had to come back to make sure you were okay."  
  
"I'm fine Gin. I'm great actually. I'm so glad you're awake. Go on back to sleep alright." Ginny inwardly smiled. 'He was happy SHE was awake?' She was so happy he was even here!  
  
"No, Harry I'm fine." Ginny tried to say between a yawn. She didn't want to ruin the moment but she was so tired.  
  
"Well, Miss Fine, how about I stay here until you fall asleep?" She looked at their intertwined hands and smiled. She then looked back up into Harry's eyes.  
  
"That sounds nice. Goodnight Harry." Ginny yawned one more time and then shifted in order to get comfortable in her bed, all the while holding onto Harry's hand.  
  
"Goodnight Gin. Sweet dreams." Ginny then drifted off into a dream far away from water and Chambers and snakes and Tom.and everything bad in the world. No- her dream was full of one wonderful green-eyed boy that had taken her heart.  
  
*****  
  
When Ginny next awoke she was giddy all over. She was surprised to see all of her family seated around her. She sat up looking around expecting to see someone in particular that would stand out against the rest. She soon centered on one.but she sighed. It wasn't the person she had been looking for- as much as she loved Hermione- she only wanted to see him. She peeked across the room one last time glancing for the raggedy black haired boy but was disappointed when she didn't see him anywhere.  
  
There was a quiet murmur that permeated through the room for several minutes, none of those in attendance noticing that the patient that they had come to visit had awoken. Ginny sighed inaudibly; this was so like her family. They all worried about her but when it actually came to paying attention to her they were always more preoccupied with other things. She was also thankful for this small amount of peace because as soon as they discovered she had woken they would hound her. They really were like a pack of hungry wolves. They attacked her with attention and coddled her to the extent that she thought she might suffocate.  
  
Ginny smirked while raising one eyebrow. 'Five, four, three, two.'  
  
"Ginny, darling! You're awake. Thank Merlin! I was so worried. How could you possibly get yourself into this situation AGAIN!?! Are you comfortable dear? Do you need some more pillows? Shall I fetch Madame Pomfrey? How about water? Fred, pour your sister some water. What in the dickens were you possibly thinking? I just don't understand the youth of today. You are going to bring me to an early grave. Ginny you are looking quite pale, maybe you should go back to sleep. Oh Madame Pomfrey.MADAME POMFREY.Yoo Hoo!" shouted Mrs. Weasley frantically waving her hand in the air trying to summon the matron unsuccessfully. Mrs. Weasley sighed, patted Ginny on the head and then took off in the supposed direction of Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Ginny shook head as her mother disappeared behind the white curtains yet she could still hear her constant buzz. Ginny grinned. Yes, her mother was a bee.Queen Bee to be exact. She was inwardly fighting a battle trying not to laugh.she knew her mother too well.  
  
Ginny gladly took the proffered glass from Fred. Her throat was actually quite parched if she admitted it to herself. Why did her mother always have to be right about such things? She snickered into the glass as she heard her mother pestering the very busy matron. She opened her eyes just as she was about to take a sip and let out a screech. Lying on the bottom of her glass was none other than a black plastic snake. Ginny dropped her glass becoming very pallid, hands shaking, and breathing starting to come in short spurts. She heard a clanging sound that much resembled that of a metal tray and all of the utensils hitting the ground. She then noticed her mother all but vaulting the beds to get back to her.  
  
"Ginny, darling. What's the matter? What happened?" Molly asked frantically searching for some sort of an answer. Ginny just continued to shiver, her eyes slowly filling with tears. Who would possibly be so mean as to taunt her about what had occurred down there?  
  
Ginny gulped. She was not going to act like a baby. She was going to handle this like the mature person that she was. Hell, she had been through a lot more right? So what was one teeny little practical joke? She was about to tell her mum that she was alright when she heard someone begin to mumble an apology.  
  
"Sorry Mum. It was just a bit of fun. Really. We were just trying to lighten the mood a little. We just played that game we always played with Ginny when she was little," said Fred looking at his shoes and scuffing them back and forth. "Sorry Gin."  
  
Ginny tilted her head and looked at her brother with scrutiny for a moment. She suddenly remembered the jokes Fred and George had played on her when she was a little girl. She fought the urge to smile and beckoned her brother to come over to the side of the bed, not letting any prevalent emotion show. "Fred, come here please." Fred looked up at his younger sister dreading the legendary Weasley temper. He faltered for a moment before he willingly came over to her as she had requested. When he had gotten close enough to her bed she grabbed him into a fierce hug. "Thanks Fred."  
  
He looked into her eyes questioningly, "For what? All I did was freak you out some more."  
  
"For being you." She said squeezing Fred one more time.  
  
Fred leaned down, "Anything for you, Gin." He sat back up and tweaked her nose affectionately.  
  
Then, suddenly out of nowhere, Ginny started to laugh at the irony of the situation. She had made Fred flinch. She laughed so hard that people started to look at her strangely. She heard Ron mutter under his breath, "Mental, that one." Ginny wiped the tears of laughter from her face. Although the image of the snake had basically scared the wits out of her, it warmed her heart to know that her brother was trying to cheer her up and make things as normal as possible. While her mother fretted over her, her father paced back and forth and her other brothers whispered to each other.Fred and George continued to be themselves. Fred and George reminded her that she was alive, everything was alright, and that, maybe, eventually everything would resume their normal pace.  
  
Ginny sat lost in her thoughts for a few moments before she shook herself back to reality. "Umm.err.well, what I'm trying to say is." Ginny sighed waiting for everyone to pay attention to her. "Urgh, will you listen?" Ginny vented noticing the sudden reactions of her family.  
  
Arthur Weasley stopped mid-pace and turned to face his daughter. "Hmm, Fae? Is there anything that you need?" he asked using his nickname he had called her when she was a child, Fae, which was short for faerie.  
  
Ginny blushed. "Well, is Harry alright? Where is he?"  
  
This time it was Ron who ventured to answer. "Well." Ron said looking around at each of the family members for some support. His focus then centered on Hermione who Ginny noticed shrugged and mouthed for him to continue. "Well, you see.Harry said he had some things to.take care of.and that he couldn't come."  
  
Ginny's face suddenly became downcast. "That's it?" Ron nodded. "Oh, well, alright. I guess if was important." Ginny then noticed that Hermione was finding something very intriguing about the laces of her shoes. "It was important right? Is there something you're not telling me? Ron?" Ron dodged eye contact with her and looked out the window. "Hermione?" Hermione looked up. Ginny noticed that it seemed as though Hermione was holding her breath. She could tell that Hermione knew something. "Hermione, please tell me. Is something wrong with Harry?"  
  
"Oh no! Nothing like that! Nothing like that at all." Hermione answered very quickly and then looked at Ron for support. Ron, of course, continued to look out the window.  
  
"Well, then, what is it? What are you keeping from me?" Ginny asked agitatedly.  
  
Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes and sighed. "I don't know Ginny. Harry's been acting strange since.well, since you came back actually. He's been very standoffish and distant. He's been acting." Hermione breathed in deeply, "He's been acting like he did at the beginning of the year. He refuses to talk to anyone. He has this distant look in his eyes and he's hiding something. I just know he is!"  
  
"Hermione, dear. It could just be from all of the stress from what happened during the last encounter with iYou Know Who/i." Molly stated, emphasizing the Dark Lord's non-name in a hushed voice.  
  
"No! It's not like that. I, I just know that Harry's up to something. He may have been standoffish after the third task but it was no where in comparison to this. He just seems.different." Hermione ended unsurely.  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione furrowing her brow. "What do you mean different?"  
  
"I don't know, Ginny. I can't explain it.it just that." Hermione started and then she was cut off by Ron.  
  
"It's just that since you two returned from the Chamber of Secrets he's gone inside a shell. What.what exactly happened down there? Did You Know Who say something to Harry?"  
  
Ginny swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat as memories from the Chamber swiftly came back to her. Ginny opened and closed her mouth several times trying to find the words to describe what happened down there.  
  
"Fae, you really don't have to answer it right now. You just woke up, it can wait," he stated then disappointingly glanced at his youngest son. "We all know that what happened down there can't be easy to remember," stated Arthur, moving to the side of his only daughter's bed and clasping her hand.  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded and then turned on Ron. "RONALD, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOUR SISTER JUST WOKE UP! SHE ALMOST DIED! AND YOU'RE ASKING HER TO RELIVE A HORRIBLE EXPERIENCE."  
  
Ron looked down at his hands nervously and then looked at his mother. "Mum, I'm sorry. Sorry Gin. But I'm just worried about Harry."  
  
"We all are Ron," added Hermione, grabbing Ron's hand.  
  
Ginny smiled encouragingly at her brother, "I'm worried about him too Ron." Ron nodded his head and then looked inquisitively at his sister as though he were assessing her. Ginny began to squirm in her seat under the intense scrutiny she was enduring. "Why are you looking at me like that Ron? What have I done?" Ginny asked wearily.  
  
Ron looked at his sister, sitting straight. "Do you even know what he gave up to go down there, Gin? He may not be able to come back here? He may be expelled." Ginny felt her eyes well up with tears but Ron continued. "He may be acting distant because of that, but I'm almost positive something happened down there and I'm going to find out. I will NOT have my best friend ignoring me again. You want to know where Harry is right now Gin? He's in McGonagall's office. They are deciding the rest of his life for him. He just so damn bloody noble!"  
  
"Well, Ron. I'm sorry! I didn't ask him to bloody come and save me! I didn't ask for any of this. You think you're his only friend! He's my friend too! You're right! Something did happen down there but I'll be damned if I'm going to tell you what happened. You are such a PRAT Ron. Leave! All of you just leave me alone. None of you." tears were now running down Ginny's cheeks and she gulped, "None of you ever listen. Maybe you're right Ron. Maybe Harry did give up a lot to go down to the Chamber; MAYBE he should have just left me down there. It certainly seems that it would've made a lot of people a whole hell of a lot happier." Ron opened his mouth to interrupt. "No Ron, I don't want to hear it. Please just leave.all of you. Let me be alone." Ginny ended with a sobbed whisper, bearing her face in her hands.  
  
Everyone in the room looked between Ron and Ginny. Hermione let go of Ron's hand and glared at him. "Great going Ron!" She then looked at Ginny one last time empathetically and walked out of the hospital room.  
  
Bill and Charlie looked at Ron with narrowed eyes. They then looked at Ginny. Bill went up and kissed Ginny's forehead between her fingers and Charlie rubbed her head. "If you need anything." Ginny shook her head but continued to sob. The two eldest looked at their baby sister one last time and walked out of the room.  
  
Fred and George who were standing side by side at the end of the bed, turned and glared at Ron. "Oh Ronniekins. Smooth move, Captain Groove*. Beware of the spiders. You might want to be careful for a little while." George whispered in Ron's ear. Ron visibly paled. The twins shot a glare at Ron and Ron cringed, they then walked out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
Now all that were left were Molly, Arthur, Percy and Ron. Ron was grasping the handles of his seat so hard that his knuckles were beginning to turn white. He skin was pallid and guilt was clearly written all over his face. He looked down at his shoes and began to mutter obscenities to himself.  
  
Percy, who everyone had always thought of as a stick in the mud, carefully stood up and walked over to the side of his sister's bed. He removed one of the tear stained hands from her face and interlaced their fingers. "Gin..." Ginny looked away and continued to weep uncontrollably. "Ginnybug please look at me." Ginny turned her face toward Percy. Percy squeezed Ginny's hand and looked into her large chocolate-brown eyes. Tears were still streaming down her face. Percy leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Ginnybug, you're always worth it." He then left the room pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
  
Molly and Arthur had been looking at each other trying to find words that would placate their teenage daughter. The two walked hand in hand up to Ginny's bed, one standing on each side. "Ginny, darling. You do realize that the reason why we had so many children was because we wanted a daughter." Ginny looked up at her parents incredulously.  
  
"It's true Fae. You are perfect just the way you are. We wouldn't change anything. Don't regret anything."  
  
"We love you darling." Molly stated squeezing her youngest child with all her might as Arthur stroked his daughter's hair. The two then walked hand in hand out of the Hospital Ward.  
  
All that was left was a guilt-stricken Ron and Ginny. Ginny, who had ceased crying after Percy's comment was now lying on her side curled into a ball and looking out the window. Ron continued to try to think of an apology for his sister. He had no idea why he had said it in the first place. It's not like he had meant it that way. He loved Ginny, with all his heart. When they had been little they were like two peas in a pod. One was never found without the other in tow. 'When had things suddenly changed?' Ron thought to himself. He knew when it had all changed and he knew it was his entire fault. It all changed once Harry Potter entered their lives. Harry was his best mate and he didn't know what he would do without him, but he missed the relationship that he had had with Ginny. He was so, so, so sorry. He stood up from his chair and cautiously crossed the floor toward Ginny's bed. When he reached the side of her bed he hesitated touching her. He then settled on whispering to her.  
  
Ginny's back was facing toward him and she continued to look out the window watching the rain pour down in sheets. What Ron had said had hurt. Ron was supposed to be her co-conspirator and even though things had changed over the years she never thought that he thought such things about her. She felt a little piece of her heart break away. She was just about to start crying again when she heard Ron's voice.  
  
"Gin? Gin-Gin. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. You know I."  
  
"Ron. Just go." Ginny interrupted, whispering despondently as she continued to look out the window, tears trickling out of the corners of her eyes.  
  
Ron shook his head and felt the tears begin to prick his eyes. What had he done? He had broken his little sister. He was supposed to protect her and play Aurors and Deatheaters with her. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Ron dejectedly walked out of the Hospital Wing wondering how he was going to make this up to her.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, that's all for this part folks. I'm so so so sorry that it took me this long to get this out. I never expected it to. I just had finals and papers and projects due while at school and then I went to the beach for a week and I had to go to a conference last week and let's not even go into this week.family problems. This has been written for awhile though I just wanted to have the whole thing in one chapter. But alas, it seems that I will be separating it into two. I should have it up and going a lot faster now that I'm free but you know how these things work. Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed for the last chapter. I thank you oh so kindly. You are fabulous! I will have a response to you at the end of the next part. (My laptop is no longer connected to the internet since I am at home. Urgh!)  
  
Special thanks:  
  
Aimee: LOL hun. You listened to me while I was writing this chapter as well. It's sad. I can no longer tell you to just walk right in since you are now two hours away. I am keeping you to your word that you will come and visit! You are great and we had a blast while we were at the beach! Love you lots girl!  
  
Guerry: You definitely know how to keep me on my toes. I have cut this chapter in half all because of you. I feel horrid for not updating sooner. Our story is going to be awesome though! Look closely at the characters that will come up in the next two chapters. You may be surprised. (wink wink) 


	6. Cold Cold Heart Pt II

Chapter 5, Part II: Cold Cold Heart  
  
Author: Punkin/Buttamellow  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yet again.I own nothing that has anything to do with the wonderful world of Harry Potter.although there are times I wish I did. I mean who wouldn't want to be a world renowned writer that has created a world of magic and mystery?  
  
Dedication: To the two people who have helped me the most with this story, I wouldn't be here without you. Guerry and Aimee. Thanks for everything.  
  
~*~  
  
I've tried so hard my dear to show  
  
That you're my every dream  
  
Yet you're afraid each thing I do  
  
Is just some evil scheme  
  
*  
  
A memory from your lonesome past  
  
Keeps us so far apart  
  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind  
  
And melt your cold, cold heart  
  
*  
  
Another love before my time  
  
Made your heart sad an' blue  
  
And so my heart is paying now  
  
For things I didn't do  
  
*  
  
In anger unkind words are said  
  
That make the teardrops start  
  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind  
  
And melt your cold cold heart  
  
*  
  
There was a time when I believed  
  
That you belonged to me  
  
But now I know your heart is shackled  
  
To a memory  
  
*  
  
The more I learn to care for you  
  
The more we drift apart  
  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind  
  
And melt your cold, cold heart  
  
"Cold Cold Heart", by Norah Jones  
  
~*~  
June 25, 1996 Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? I hope you're doing fine and that you're not having any trouble with those horrid relatives of yours. I'm doing fine, I guess. Mum keeps breathing down my neck and won't stop pampering me and coddling me as though I was a little child. Things around here are as normal as they possibly can be. It was really hard when I first arrived home. I'm sure Ron or Mione told you that I had to go home early because Madame Pomfrey feared that the ride home would be too much stress and excitement and would cause my recuperation to take longer. Therefore, I left school a whole week early. I felt as though I was a 10 year old all over again. Bill and Charlie off at work, Percy too for that matter, and all the rest being off at school having all the fun. Sigh. . .oh whoa is me! Trying to add a little drama into your life Harry (wink wink). It's funny you know. Ron and I used to be so close and now. . .well, never mind you probably don't want to hear about that. It's just that. . .and don't you dare tell him this.I miss him. He just hurt my feelings so much that I don't know if I can take the chance of letting him back into my little circle again. You know, that circle where only the most important people are kept. . .I think a certain person might be in there as well but seeing as though he didn't come and visit me in the hospital wing, I'm not so sure. Joking. . .just joking you are definitely on that list; you are my friend.  
  
Well back to the important part. . .the boys finally came home a week later with some stories to tell. Harry, I'm so glad that you weren't expelled. I would've felt guilty for the rest of my life. I also heard that we won the House Cup for yet another year. I was so excited when they told me. I also heard that Ron and Mione had a "make up" session according to Mione but according to Fred and George-that up was definitely an out. Those two amuse me quite a lot I have to say-Ron and Hermione I mean-not that Fred and George don't amuse me, they do-it's just that Ron and Mione's relationship is so funny, one minute they're fighting the next they just can't seem to keep their hands off each other. Eeww-nasty image.  
  
I was quite surprised when Bill and Charlie came for a vacation about the time that the boys arrived. It was like old times-well almost, things are still a little. . .strained. . . between the boy genius and myself. Everything will work itself out though-I'm just still recovering. I know this letter is getting long but I feel as though I haven't talked to you in forever cause, well, I haven't. It's been a little over a month now and I figured you might want something to occupy your time.  
  
Well, I guess I better let you go because I know you're aunt and uncle must be calling you to do chores now. Harry, we're trying to get Dumbledore to let you over here but it doesn't look like it's going to happen. We'll keep on trying though. I'll write you soon alright. Please try and find time to write me because I'm currently cramped up into this stuffy little place they seem to believe is a bedroom. I'm joking, I love my room I'm just getting a little antsy is all.  
  
One more thing before I go-please know that it wasn't your fault. If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have made it. . .again. Thank you so much Harry. You'll never know how much it means to me or my family.  
  
Your FRIEND,  
  
Gin  
  
~*~  
  
July 1, 1996  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I do hope you are alright. It's just that I haven't heard from you yet and I am beginning to worry. Mione says that I shouldn't worry because she has heard from you but I do. I can't help it. Are you alright Harry? The Muggles aren't hurting you are they? I hope not. Well, it's only been a week so I'm going to assume that you are okay for right now.  
  
Fred and George are still working away at inventing jokes for their upcoming joke shop. I think they've actually saved enough money somehow to start one soon too since they just graduated. Well, their newest joke is called Meddy Bears.  
  
Supposedly Fred and George snuck to a Muggle town during the first time they were home and saw some Muggle candy called Gummy Bears. Have you ever had any Harry? Fred and George brought me a pack back to taste them and I have to say they're quite delicious. But, back to the point, Fred and George came up with this ingenious idea which ended in being Meddy Bears named solely for me. How you may ask? Well, let me enlighten you my dear friend. You see, all of my brothers have a nickname they call me: Bill called me Tonic (I'll explain that one to you in another letter, for some reason he keeps looking over my shoulder), Charlie calls me Dragon because of my *blush* "fiery personality" as he phrases it, Ron calls me (feel free to tease him about it all you want) Gin-Gin, and Percy oddly enough calls me Ginnybug and he has for as long as I can remember.  
  
Well, considering Fred and George have to do EVERYTHING together they also have to have the same nickname for me-it's horrid, let me tell you. You see, when I was a little girl I had a stuffed snake named Meddy-short for Medusa. As Dad tells it I loved that snake so much that I brought it around with me everywhere. Well, one day when I was about five I guess the twins decided it'd be funny to somehow charm my hair into snakes. Not only that, but they managed to charm Meddy into moving as well. Let's just say that from then on I decidedly disliked snakes and I couldn't even look at Meddy without crying. Quit laughing you! It's not funny! Well Fred and George decided that although *I* didn't have a Meddy anymore *they* did and from then on I was called Meddy.  
  
Mum and Dad are doing fine and they are still trying to convince Dumbledore into letting you visit. They send you their love. The boys say that they are pining for you and that they want you bad. Silly boys. I think they're just trying to cheer you up. We ALL miss you Harry and we all worry about you. Please stay safe and if you EVER need anything please owl us no matter what time it is.  
  
Harry, remember that it's not your fault. I made it. I'm alright. Thank you.  
  
Your FRIEND,  
  
Gin  
  
~*~  
  
July 8, 1996  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm not going to question you at the moment about why you haven't written me yet. I'm just going to assume that my letters have been lost on the way. . .although Ron's and Mione's and Fred and George's and even Mum and Dad's letters haven't been lost. . .I'm just going to assume that mine has.  
  
Alright I promised you I'd tell you why Bill calls me Tonic and that is what I'm planning to do. Well first of all let me inform you that Bill lived with the Muggles for awhile before he decided that he wanted to become a curse breaker at Gringott's. He was 18 then and spent some time getting to know the night life as he so eloquently phrases it. . .in other words he spent some time in the bars. I may be young but I am definitely not that naïve. Second I have to tell you my biggest secret ever. I'm afraid I'll have to kill you if you ever breathe a word of this to anyone. Alright now that I've said that just know that you've been warned Mister! Well, my real name is Virginia-as you already know so that's no big surprise. The big thing though is that my middle name is-well my whole name is Virginia Noelle Weasley. Therefore, when Bill returned home and I was about five he said he'd come up with the best nickname for me. Tonic. I don't know how well you know Muggle alcoholic drinks Harry but Bill said his favorite was a Gin and Tonic. Get it? Gin N. Tonic. My, my brother is special, isn't he? (Smirking like a pro.)  
  
Well Mum's calling me down for dinner. Write to me Harry to assuage my fears. I'll write soon.  
  
Note to Harry: It's not your fault. You saved me and I'm okay. Thank you. (Am I even making a point yet?)  
  
Your friend ALWAYS,  
  
Gin  
  
~*~  
  
July 17, 1996  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Sorry that I haven't been able to write until now. Why aren't you writing me Harry? Did I do something wrong? Why did I do to make you mad? Please tell me. I miss talking to you. Ron says that you're fine and that the Dursley's are treating you well and I'm glad. I know that you are getting my letters. At least I hope you are. Harry? Are you getting these letters? Oh well, I'm going to continue writing you even if you don't write me. You must just be busy.  
  
Let's see, let's see. Hmmm. . .some more news to let you in on. Oh yeah. Ron and I finally came to a truce. Ever since, well, ever since that day in the hospital we haven't exactly been on speaking terms. I don't know if either he or Mione have filled you in on it or not but I'm just going to assume that you know. Since Ron has returned home he has been thinking of different ways to apologize to me. He's tried sucking up to me by buying me things-good but not the right choice. He's tried writing me notes and slipping them under the door. He's even groveled-I'm serious, my brother has gotten down on his hands and knees and begged for forgiveness. It was an amusing sight and although he's my brother and I love him he had no right to all but say that you shouldn't have left the common room to come and save me. Sorry Harry I didn't mean to go into that. He broke my heart but that's all I have to say about that subject.  
  
Back to the good stuff, Ron apologizing. (Insert cheesy grin) It was a little odd when Ron came barging into my room one afternoon when the rest of the family was gone. I was just a little bit more than perturbed because I was at the really good part of a book that Hermione had lent me (stop laughing!). It's a really good book about a dark lord and a ring and some small men with furry feet. You should read it sometime. It's part of a trilogy. I'm only on the first book The Fellowship of the Ring. You should definitely read it sometime. But, I'm digressing. So Ron runs into my room and just as I'm about to tear him another one he puts a finger up to his mouth signaling that I must remain quiet. I see his eyes darting back and forth and I notice that he has his wand firmly grasped in his hand. Not that that is anything weird this summer since the new ordinate that was past due to Tom being back. I closed my book and gave him a questioning look. He replied with two words: 'They're coming.'  
  
Of course you can guess the first thing that came to my mind so I jumped and grabbed my wand and tiptoed so I was standing closely behind Ron. He held out his hand for me and my trembling hand grasped it without question. Ron kept looking over his shoulder as he led me out of the house and toward my pasture. My field. The one that I used to play in as a child. Ron used to join me and together we'd play for hours. I followed him without question and he brought me to our secret spot. I'm sorry I can't divulge that information because we promised that it'd remain between just the two of us. When we finally sat down in our spot I worked up the nerve to ask him. 'Who's coming?' He then told me that the family would be home soon and that he needed to talk to me alone. I cuffed him in the shoulder and told him not to scare me like that again. His only response was 'I'm sorry but would you have come with me any other way?' I thought about it for awhile and I knew he was right.  
  
Ron then started fidgeting with a piece of thread that was coming out of his trousers. After a few seconds he looked back up at me and said 'I also thought it'd remind you of when we were young. Remember when we used to play Aurors and Deatheaters. We had so much fun then. We talked about everything.' I looked up at him and said, "Yeah I remember but Ron things changed." He sighed and then went on to tell me that it was all his fault things had changed. He had been so wrapped up in everything else that he forgot about me. He looked so genuine and he didn't try to suck up or grovel that I had to forgive him. It's going to take a while to get things back the way they were and they may never get to that exact point but at least we're trying. I missed him so much Harry. He's my brother and I missed him. I missed him more than Bill and Charlie and he was right there.  
  
Harry please if you can't confide in me find someone to confide in. Ron and Hermione say that you are still sticking to the niceties in your letters and always saying that you're fine. I hope you are fine Harry. Please be safe and happy. You're my friend Harry and I worry about you. I know you're just thinking that I shouldn't but I can't help it. I'll write you soon. I hope my letters are bringing some light into your life.  
  
Please quit blaming yourself. It's not your fault. You're only a teenager for Merlin's sake. Don't put the rest of the world on your shoulders. Let us help you. Thank you Harry. I'll be thanking you every day for the rest of my life. Even if I annoy you to death. (wink) Maybe I should get you a singing card for you birthday. Hmmm. . .  
  
Your friend NO MATTER WHAT,  
  
Gin ~*~  
  
July 31, 1996  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! OK. . . now for the singing part. (Let me clear my throat)  
  
*HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU* *YOU LIVE IN A ZOO* *YOU SMELL LIKE A BLAST-ENDED SKREWT* *AND YOU LOOK LIKE ONE TOO!*  
  
Okay, okay, so the letter doesn't sing. You'll just have to imagine it does. ;) I figured you'd had enough of the whole singing card scenario and so this'll just have to do. I hope you know I'm just joking about you looking like a blast-ended skrewt. I can't joke about you smelling like them though. You smell pretty foul after Quidditch practice.  
  
But, you're 16 now. How does it feel? Do you feel any different? Just think, only one more year and you'll be a full-fledged wizard. Come on-I think you should at least do a little bit of a happy dance about that.  
  
Ok, so about you're attached present. I thought long and hard about what to get you. I knew I couldn't get you a book because that was Mione's job and there was no point in getting you something that was Quidditch oriented because you either already had it or you were getting something from Ron. I don't know what Snuffles got you but I bet it was something nice and from you parents and Hagrid probably got you something downright scary. So, I went to all the stores in search of something but I just couldn't find anything that suited you. Then it came to me and I knew exactly what to get you.  
  
I remembered exactly where it was and I charmed it so that it doesn't start looking tattered with age. Just know Harry that although I said that it made me cry when I thought of it, it doesn't mean that I didn't still love it. It broke my heart when I put it away. I felt like I was losing a piece of my childhood. So, there it is-in the package attached. I hope you like it. It's not a fresh-pickled toad but it does remind me of your eyes (wink!). I also hope it reminds you of me just a little bit. It may even make you laugh a little. Whatever it does I hope you take good care of it.  
  
Happy 16th Birthday Harry. Have a good one.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Gin  
  
~*~  
  
August 9, 1996  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you had a good birthday and I hope you liked your present considering I still haven't heard from you. Let's see, what can I tell you to bring a little light into your life? Oh yeah, Mum accidentally ate one of those Meddy Bears and her hair turned into snakes for a whole half hour. You missed it. It was quite funny if I say so myself. They kept rubbing up against Mum like they were kittens. Mum was yelling at Fred and George so much that her face turned a bright red. At the end of it the snakes stiffened and blew out steam. . .they sounded like the Hogwarts Express blowing its whistle. It was so funny. Mum with her red face and steam blowing out of her head. It was quite a sight. I think we even got a picture of it. We'll have to show it to you sometime.  
  
Well, Fred and George are outside battling with the garden gnomes at the moment. I'm sitting in my room while I'm writing you this letter and watching them through the window. Ouch. . .one just attached itself to Fred's ear. It looks so funny. Hold on one-second.  
  
Ok. I'm sorry I needed to catch my breath. I was laughing so hard. You should've seen Fred try and throw that thing off. He was screeching at the top of his lungs and flinging his head from one side to the other. Not to mention the fact that his hands were flailing about. George tried to help him but he was laughing too hard. I think eventually Fred swung his head to the side and flung it over the wall. Fred is currently glaring at George who is rolling around on the ground clutching his sides. Uh oh. The gnomes are starting to creep toward George. They're surrounding him! What would my brothers do without me? I had better go. Hope you're doing alright and please write me soon.  
  
Thanks Harry. Please know that it's not your fault. I know that you're not as dense as Ron is but since you are friends with him it doesn't give you too much hope. Sorry but the truth sometimes hurts. Just kidding.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Gin  
  
~*~  
  
August 22, 1996  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'll be seeing you in less than two weeks and I've been writing you for a little over two months. When I see you, you better have a good explanation as to why you haven't written me yet. Harry, I thought you were my friend. You promised me that you'd stop running off. Harry you may not physically be running off from me but you sure as hell aren't bothering to write me. Harry I hope that you have found someone to talk to and that you aren't keeping it all inside again. I know you don't want to hear about this but we (Ron, Mione and I) are worried about you. Me especially. At least you have the decency to write them back. I'm sorry Harry. I don't mean to take out all of my anger on you.  
  
Mum finally allowed me to go outside on my own this week. I needed to breathe. I felt as though I was suffocating from all of the pampering I was receiving from my family. The only person who isn't treating me like a baby is Ron, surprisingly enough. I made my way to my field and just sat out there for hours. I brought my book and sat below one of the trees that I loved to sit under as a child. Harry, this Lord of the Rings series that Hermione told me that I needed to read is very good. I really think you should take some time and read it. It surprises me how much it reminds me of you. The whole fate of the world depended on one small being and everyone depended on him. I think you and Frodo have a whole lot in common. One thing though is that I don't want you to end up alone like Frodo did. Know that we're all here for you and that we love you Harry.  
  
I stayed outside and read for a long time until I fell asleep. Ron eventually came and found me but by the time I returned home Mum was so angry at me. It's not my fault I fell asleep.  
  
Well Mum seems to have an eye just like Mad-Eye did. She has it on me at all times. Also Hermione is here now and even though Ron is taking up most of her time, I have to help entertain as well. Harry we tried so hard to get Dumbledore to let you come and visit. Well, we'll see you soon Harry. We're going to get our books tomorrow. Mum says that she can get you your books as well if you just send her the money for them. Ron will give them to you on the way to school. I'll see you there Harry. I hope that my letters are helping at least to entertain you a bit. I'm glad to be of service. Well, Harry I'll talk to you later, if you can please write me, if not I'll just see you on the train.  
  
Remember: It isn't your fault. None of it is. Thank you for everything Harry.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Gin  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny put her quill down and read over her letter one more time just to make sure that it didn't seem as though she was whining. She sighed and finally realized that she didn't care either way and picked up the letter. She folded it up and placed it inside an envelope and then made her way upstairs to Ron's room. Once at the top flight, she paused noticing that Ron's door was closed. Cautiously, she walked up to it and then rapped lightly on the door in order to give the occupants some time to organize themselves. She chuckled a little bit as she heard a little squeal and heard someone else who she supposed was Ron bump into what she supposed was his wardrobe. She snickered slightly when she heard him exclaim something and then heard Hermione admonish him for his language. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a rather disgruntled Ron and an embarrassed Hermione who was standing a few centimeters behind him trying unsuccessfully to flatten her hair. Ginny decided that it'd be best to keep her snickers hidden so that she didn't anger her favorite brother and further embarrass his girlfriend.  
  
Ron stood at the door looking at Ginny for a few seconds and then realized that she was holding a letter in her hand. "For Harry?" he asked and motioned with his head toward the letter.  
  
"As always. Do you mind if I borrow Pig?" Ginny said as Ron moved to the side in order to let her through. Hermione moved back to the bed and sat down patting a spot next to her. Ginny gladly took the seat and inwardly smiled as Ron sat down behind Hermione and intertwined his fingers with hers. A knot began to form in Ginny's stomach though and she felt almost guilty for being jealous of her best friend and brother. "I just don't see why I bother anymore. He's never going to write me back."  
  
"Ginny, Harry's a fickle sort. I've-we've been friends with him for going on six years and there are things we have yet to figure out about him. He's almost as dense as Ron here," Hermione paused to pat Ron's head with her free hand.  
  
"Hey I resent that." Ron said raising one eyebrow.  
  
"More like resemble it," Ginny stated under her breath. Ron glared at his sister and opened his mouth in order to retort but Ginny cut him off. "But Mione, as you were saying."  
  
"Oh yes. Well, you see he's so dense because he thinks that what he's doing is for the well being of others, even if in the long run it will hurt them."  
  
"Yeah, like I said. He's so bloody noble that he never stops to think about things in a different perspective." It was now Ginny's turn to glare at Ron. "Hey, hey! I didn't mean it that way. I promise. I may be dense but I'm not stupid okay!" Ron said raising his free hand in an 'I surrender' position.  
  
It was now time for both girls to turn toward Ron and raise an eyebrow at him. "Hey that's not even fair. Alright, alright. So I am stupid and dense. But I know when not to bring up a touchy subject again. Urgh, can we just get on with it?" Ron said looking between the two girls.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"Oh Merlin."  
  
"Did Ron really just admit to being.?"  
  
"Both dense and stupid?"  
  
"I think he did."  
  
"Wow, now I've heard everything. What have you done to him Hermione? Please whatever it is.continue!" Ginny said before the two started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
Sometime later Ginny returned to her room in greater spirits. Her letter, having been sent off, was one lest thing on her To Do list. She slowly changed into her pajamas and got ready for bed. She then got underneath her covers and sighed contentedly knowing that her dreams were no longer plagued with visions. At least they weren't for the moment that is. She turned over and grabbed one of the pillows on her bed and looked out her window trying to find a star. She sad her prayers and then slowly fell to sleep. Tomorrow would be a busy day indeed.  
  
~*~  
  
One thing that every Weasley must learn to confront is the fact that silence is a blessing that one rarely finds. Silence exudes peacefulness, and peacefulness and Weasley negate each other.  
  
When Ginny awoke the next morning she was bombarded by the sound of laughter while someone was screeching. She smirked; Gred and Forge were at it again. She wondered who the latest volunteer or cough-victim-cough was. She sat up in bed and was about to put on her slippers in order to investigate, but the conflict came straight to her. Hermione threw the door open causing it to slam into the opposite wall.  
  
Ginny just sat there wide eyed for a moment taking the disgruntled appearance of her friend in. Hermione was, well she was orange to put it bluntly. Not only that, but her hair was a neon green. Ginny flinched when she saw Hermione cross her arms over her chest and narrow her eyes as though she was daring Ginny to say something.  
  
Hermione then stomped over to her bed and flopped down on it letting out a big sigh. She then covered her face with her pillow and let out a loud screech. 'Well,' Ginny thought, 'at least I know who the source of the screech was now.' As she grimaced trying to block out the sound she noticed that the dynamic duo were hiding behind her door frame watching the result of their latest experiment. Hermione, meanwhile, had uncovered her face and moved in to a sitting position, with her knees to her chest, clutching the pillow tightly between her hands.  
  
"Feel better?" Ginny offered. Hermione nodded her head. Ginny then motioned with her head and mouthed the words 'Go Away' to her brothers. "Care to talk about it?" Hermione shrugged. "You know I don't know if I've ever told you this before, but those prats turned my hair into snakes when I was five."  
  
"Really? That's horrible."  
  
"Yeah I know. Care to talk about it?" Ginny offered again.  
  
"Urgh. You're brothers are complete wankers. They put some type of potion in my shampoo and soap and now I look like some sort of Umpa Lumpa!"  
  
"It's not that bad Mione."  
  
"How can you say it's not that bad? I'm orange for goodness sakes!"  
  
"And it looks so good on you too." Ron said as he poked his head through the door.  
  
"Ron quit joking around." Hermione scolded.  
  
"I'm not. I'm being serious. I love the color orange don't I Gin-Gin?" Ron said as he moved over to the bed and sat down next to Hermione, putting his arm over his shoulder and pulling her close to him. Ginny felt another clench in her heart but pushed it aside.  
  
"Yeah, he really does Mione. Why else would he love the Cannons so much? They can't even win a match?" She answered with her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Hey, I resent that! They just, well they're just in a rut right now.but they'll get better!" Ron stated not realizing that he had totally been rigged in. The two girls looked at each other and choked down their laughter.  
  
"I look absolutely horrible. How am I supposed to go to Diagon Alley like this? I'm serious! I look like an Umpa Lumpa!" Hermione said looking between Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Umm.Hermione. Not to sound weird or anything. But what is an Umpa Lumpa?" Ginny said looking utterly confused.  
  
"Oh sorry." Hermione blushed. "It's in a Muggle movie called Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Willy Wonka has these workers that are called Umpa Lumpas and they are orange with green hair. The only difference is that they are really short and they talk in riddles."  
  
"Oh ok." Answered Ron and Ginny looking between each other, still confused.  
  
"It's not important." Hermione said noticing their still confused looks. "The important thing is how am I supposed to go to Diagon Alley looking like this?" she looked as though she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Ah, we'll get you all fixed up. Let's go down and see what Mum can do. I bet she can have you back to normal in no time?" Ron said removing her hand from the pillow and taking it into his own and squeezing it.  
  
"Really? You think so?" Hermione said using her other hand to swat at her eyes.  
  
"I know so." Ron said standing and then pulling Hermione to her feet as well. They began to exit the room when Ron turned around and faced Ginny. "Coming Gin?" asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be down in a few. Just let me change." Ron nodded and then walked out the door with Hermione in tow.  
  
Ginny sighed and grabbed a few things to wear. She changed quickly and then looked at herself critically in the mirror. She then nodded to reflection and made her way down the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
It took a little bit longer than they had expected to rid Hermione of all of her "vibrancy". Molly had worked very diligently and about two hours later Hermione was back to normal. Hermione had sighed with relief and thanked Molly profusely. Molly had just told her it was the least she could do after her devious sons had treated her such.  
  
Ginny grimaced when she thought of how much work Fred and George were going to have to do now. She figured that at the rate they were going they'd be doing chores for the rest of their lives, just to finish the ones they had gotten this summer.  
  
After Lunch, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way to Diagon Alley in order to get their books and supplies. Molly, who had been planning to go with them, had told them to go on so that she could make sure Fred and George were doing a good job cleaning the attic. The twins, of course, had groaned when they had heard the news. The three had left with hugs from Molly and command for Ron to watch after the girls.  
  
The day had been rather uneventful. They only thing that might have been considered as amusing would have been the tiff between Ron and Hermione about whether to go to Flourish and Blotts or the Quidditch Supplies store first. They had then turned to Ginny in order to make her decide. She, not wanting to cause a fuss, had calmly suggested that they go and get their supplies for potions first. Ron and Hermione had nodded their head and acquiesced and the three were off.  
  
After that the day had gone along smoothly and the three gathered their books and supplies without any problems. They had stopped to get a butterbeer at The Leaky Cauldron before making their way through the Floo.  
  
~*~  
  
The last week had been rather hectic to say the least. Fred and George were constantly doing chores and Percy was busy trying to move out. He had decided that it was high time that he move into his own flat. 'So he could spend more time with Penny,' Ginny thought wickedly. Percy had finally gotten the nerve to ask his long time girlfriend Penelope to marry him during the first week of July. The family had been so ecstatic and Molly had started to cry with joy. They had planned to have the wedding next June after everyone had returned home.  
  
Ron, who had been so busy trying to get Ginny to forgive him during the beginning of summer was now trying to finish his homework at the last minute while Hermione stood over him admonishing that he should've done it sooner. Ginny, like Hermione, had finished her homework during the first month of summer. Unlike Hermione though, she had completed the assignments out of sheer boredom.  
  
Arthur was forced to stay at the office until late at night and Molly was busy helping the children pack and keeping an eye on Fred and George.  
  
Ginny, who had found sometime to herself, made her way to her field again the last day in order to say goodbye for the year. She sat under her favorite tree and looked over her "heaven". The sun reflected off the green grass and kissed the wild flowers that grew everywhere. She hummed to herself as she looked up at the clear blue sky. It was rare that the sky was so clear and so blue. Normally, the weather was rather dreary. To say it rained a lot in England was the understatement of the century.  
  
Ginny leaned against the tree and closed her eyes, taking in all that was around her. She heard the breeze rustle the leaves above and the grass rustle beneath her feet as she moved them back and forth. She felt the sun kiss her skin and she knew that it was true that the sun made you happy. She listened for a few moments and then opened her eyes. She stood up and brushed herself off and then took off.  
  
She ran as fast as she could and as hard as she could. The wind whipped her hair behind her and the grass tickled her feet. She forgot about everything: her family, school, her lack of friends her age, the Chamber, the war, and Harry. She especially forgot about Harry. She ran until she could run no longer and then plopped down on the ground and looked up at the sky. She tried to catch her breath as she watched the clouds roll by. She was so happy. She felt so peaceful, so alive.  
  
Then suddenly, she started to laugh. Her laughter rang through the field and up to the sky. She laughed until her sides ached and tears rolled down her cheeks. She stayed there until after the sun set.  
  
The sky had been beautiful. She had sat with her legs crossed and looked toward the horizon. It was painted with the most vivid colors Ginny had ever seen before in her whole life. She made a mental picture of it and decided that this would be the source for her Patronous. The sky painted as a rainbow with vivid colors of red, orange and violet.  
  
Sometime later Ginny made her way back to the Burrow.  
  
~*~  
  
'Will there ever be a day when we Weasley's are not rushing in order to make it to Platform 9 ¾ on time?" Ginny thought as she sat at the table watching her family rush around the house with amusement plainly written on her face.  
  
Ron had woken up late and had yet to finish packing. Hermione who had been packed all week was following him around hounding him to hurry up. Mrs. Weasley was busy ironing all of school robes and fixing breakfast simultaneously. And Ginny, well, Ginny had risen early and was sitting with her feet propped up in the chair next to her waiting to go.  
  
Although she hadn't though about Harry yesterday in the field, he was most definitely the first thing that popped into her mind when she awoke that morning. She had taken extra care in getting ready and had replayed what she was going to say to him.  
  
She needed to know why he hadn't written he all summer. She wanted to make sure he was ok. Basically, she just wanted to see him again.  
  
Finally the family had gotten themselves together and had put the three trunks into the car. Percy had offered to get a Ministry car and drive them to the train station. They all had been flabbergasted at the offer to say the least. Penny was definitely having an effect on him.  
  
They arrived with five minutes to spare. Ron and Hermione rushed through the wall first with Molly and Ginny in tow. Molly had tearfully hugged them all farewell and they had put their trunks on the train.  
  
Ginny was now walking around the train aimlessly trying to find Harry. Ron and Hermione had "disappeared" as soon as they had gotten on the train. Ginny smirked. Her Mum had not only been watching her with the eye that rivaled Moody's but them as well.  
  
Not exactly watching where she was going because she was looking into the compartment windows she bumped into something sturdy-or rather, someone.  
  
Ginny looked up and was met the guarded expression of Harry Potter. "Harry, it's so good to see you." Ginny said reaching up and hugging him. He stiffened. Ginny pulled away confused.  
  
"Oh. Hi Ginny." Harry replied as though he was talking to a mere acquaintance.  
  
Ginny stepped back cautiously and then pulled him into the empty compartment next to them. She closed the door and turned around to face him. "Harry, why didn't you write me this summer?" she asked, her voice trembling.  
  
"I was busy. I had more important things to do." Harry said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I was worried. The least you could do was tell me that you were ok." Ginny said crossing her arms over her chest as well.  
  
"You could've asked Ron or Hermione or Fred and George or your Mum and Dad for that matter how I was doing." Harry said tapping his foot on the ground as though she were wasting his time.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" Ginny asked quietly, her eyes flashing.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said nonchalantly.  
  
"Yes you do. You promised me you wouldn't do this again."  
  
Harry huffed. "Do what?"  
  
"Shutting yourself off Harry. I thought we were friends." Ginny said swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat.  
  
"Ginny. You were just there when I needed someone to talk to. That's it. Now I don't need you anymore. Get a grip."  
  
Ginny blinked her eyes rapidly and tears streamed down her face. "But.but."  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed. "But what Ginny? But I saved you? You're Ron's baby sister of course I would've saved you. But I promised? Ginny, you and I both know that promises are for shit."  
  
Ginny swatted at her eyes and then took in a deep breath. She clenched her fists and looked Harry straight in the eyes. "I don't know what I ever saw in you, Harry Potter." She whispered the last words and then turned and ran out of the compartment missing the rapid change of expression on Harry's face.  
  
People were coming out of the compartment trying to see what the commotion was all about. Ron and Hermione even came out of one compartment and Ron grabbed Ginny's arm. Ginny beat against his chest trying to get him to let her go.  
  
"Gin-Gin, what's wrong?" Tears continued to stream down her face and her voice was choked with sobs.  
  
"Harry." was all she managed to get out before she tore away from him again and dashed down the train.  
  
Ron's eyes narrowed. "Potter." and he took off in the direction that Ginny had come from with Hermione following behind him.  
  
Ginny continued to run until she ran into yet another solid form. She fell backwards, crumpled on the floor.  
  
"What the.? Weasley, look where you're going!" Ginny looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy glaring down at her. She got to her feet again.  
  
"Get out of my way Malfoy." She choked, and she pushed past him.  
  
He grabbed her arm noticing that she had been crying. "Weasley." Ginny looked away. Malfoy looked around and then pulled her into his empty compartment. Ginny looked around the compartment scared. "Weasley." he tried again. "Ginny," Ginny turned her head and looked at him, her face blotchy and tearstained, "Are you alright?"  
  
~*~  
  
Until the next installment  
  
A/N: I'm working at a faster pace now. I should be able to get one or two chapters out a week at the rate I'm going. Hope you like it so far. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. It makes me giddy when I see that I've gotten mail that says bot@fanfiction.net. Thanks ya'll. OH yeah.any guesses on what Ginny gave Harry for his birthday? ;)  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Labra Lege: Thanks so much! Hope I'm getting better about updating sooner!  
  
Eris, Queen of Shadows: Wow, I feel special. You're the first person who said I made you cry. Yes, I absolutely agree. Harry is a silly boy, but aren't they all. ;)  
  
Lacey Evans: Thanks so much, girl!  
  
Iselin: I'm sorry. I'm a horrid person. The next chapter at that point was only and A/N. Sorry. Yes, Harry is bad. Urgh.  
  
Noelle: Thanks darling! Glad you loved it!  
  
Jona: I know, Harry is a stupid prat but he thinks he's doing it all for the best. Yeah that was my favorite quote from that chapter too. You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Slytherin at Heart: Aimee darling! You are the greatest. No question about it.  
  
Ian: Sorry about the whole Yahoo thing. I don't have internet on my laptop so I don't have Yahoo. Sigh. Thanks for reading it!  
  
Gare Mare: Muah! You keep me going! You constantly telling me to get on with it and update soon. Thanks so much! You are so wonderful. No ands, ifs, or buts about it!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Iselin: I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry. I updated though. Two in almost a week. I'm getting better! Thanks!  
  
Just a girl: Thanks! You made me laugh. I know you hate me even more now. I'll have the next one up and ready soon though.  
  
Flaming beauty: You boosted my ego sooo much. I can't even explain it. My friend Aimee doesn't like H/G either. Thanks again!  
  
Aurora M: Thanks girl! I'm on a faster pace now! Wahoo!  
  
Voltor: You made me smile. I feel so good! It's reviewers like you that make me want to keep going. Thanks!  
  
Nefurland: I'm sorry for making you cry but thanks for making me feel so good with the review. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Lawwwren: Yay! You're back! Thanks for reviewing! Hey girl!  
  
~*~  
  
Checkmated.com:  
  
Marsha: Well, what can I say but that I meant for Hermione to make that mistake. She was so angry and flustered that she said the wrong thing. I think it makes it funnier and more human. I do stuff like that all the time. As for the Friends comment, I wouldn't know I don't watch tv anymore now that I'm in college because I don't have time for it and I never watch friends before that. I'm trying to not make it too melodramatic I'm just building it up. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Jenbachland: If you want the update sooner you can go to fanfiction.net and look under Punkin. Also, I think you're psychic or something. ;)  
  
No Name: Yeah I agree, poor Ginny. Guys. Sheesh!  
  
Swimfan26: Wow.I saw that movie. It was creepy. As I told Jenbachland, if you want updates sooner, I'm on fanfiction.net under Punkin.  
  
Agi Vega: Chapter 1: Of course H and G forever. Is there anything else?  
  
Chapter 2: Sorry about the whole misspelling Dobby thing. I write in the middle of the night while I'm at school and so I wasn't thinking. No excuse though. Thanks! Chapter 3: Yeah, they're getting closer and then Harry has to go and be the prat he's being and cut off communication. Guys.urgh!  
  
Slybabe: Aimee. You are so silly. Love ya girl! 


	7. Painting a Memory

Come Away With Me  
  
Chapter 7: Painting a Memory  
  
Author: Punkin/Buttamellow  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, Warner Brothers, and its various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Dedication: To the one person who called, imed, emailed, and pestered me every single day until I updated. You know who you are!  
  
~*~  
  
If I were a painter  
  
I would paint my reverie  
  
If that's the only way for you to be with me  
  
*  
  
We'd be there together  
  
Just like we used to be  
  
Underneath the swirling sky for all to see  
  
*  
  
And I'm dreaming of a place  
  
Where I could see your face  
  
And I think my brush would take me there  
  
*  
  
But only if I were a painter  
  
And could paint a memory  
  
Climb inside the swirling skies to be with you  
  
*  
  
And I'm dreaming of a place  
  
Where I could see your face  
  
And I think my brush would take me there  
  
*  
  
But only if I were a painter  
  
And could paint a memory  
  
I'd climb inside the swirling skies to be with you  
  
I'd climb inside the skies to be with you  
  
*  
  
~*~  
  
End of Last chapter:  
  
Ginny continued to run until she ran into yet another solid form. She fell backwards, crumpled on the floor.  
  
"What the..? Weasley, look where you're going!" Ginny looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy glaring down at her. She got to her feet again.  
  
"Get out of my way Malfoy." She choked, and she pushed past him.  
  
He grabbed her arm noticing that she had been crying. "Weasley." Ginny looked away. Malfoy looked around and then pulled her into his empty compartment. Ginny looked around the compartment scared. "Weasley." he tried again. "Ginny," Ginny turned her head and looked at him, her face blotchy and tearstained, "Are you alright?"  
  
~*~  
  
New Chapter:  
  
"Ginny, are you alright?"  
  
She looked at him hesitantly and once again tried to get away. The struggle was fruitless, however, because Draco grabbed her tightly by the shoulders and refused to let go. She stopped and looked defiantly at him. "Let me go, Draco."  
  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Why do you care anyways?"  
  
"Well, I..."  
  
"Well you what? For as long as I can remember, I have only been trash as far as you and your family was concerned." Draco stood there speechless. "What's so different now? Huh?" She crossed her arms over her chest and although the tears were still streaming down her face, he could tell that she was no longer thinking about whatever, or whoever, had caused her so much pain.  
  
She began tapping her foot impatiently hoping that he would move out of her way and let her leave, or that he would at least let go of her shoulders. "What? Why do you suddenly care so much about what happened to me? Answer me."  
  
"I, well...a lot of things changed this summer that showed everything in a new light. I began to see things that I hadn't bothered to notice before. Oh bugger. Never mind." He let go of her shoulders. "Go. Leave. It doesn't matter."  
  
Ginny stood there flabbergasted. "What IS it with you GUYS? One minute you act all nice and make it seem like you care. And then the NEXT, well, you become bloody wankers who want to have nothing to do with you whatsoever. Why can't you just make up your bloody minds, for Merlin's sake?"  
  
Now, it was Draco's turn to be flabbergasted. Utterly and completely.  
  
"You...females...are so...CONFUSING!"  
  
"Us confusing? Look who's talking, buddy."  
  
"Yes confusing. At first you don't want to tell me what's wrong but SUDDENLY when I say I no longer care you get angry. How about YOU make up your mind and quit blaming me."  
  
Ginny stood there fore a couple of second sizing up the situation. She sighed deeply. She had no fight left in her. "Do you really want to know why I was upset?" Her eyes were pleading. "Cause, if you are just playing around and you're going to use this against me I'll...I'll..."  
  
"Yes, I want to know what's wrong." She sat down on one of the benches and hugged her knees to her chest, leaning against the window. Draco sat down opposite of her.  
  
"Well, it's just that...you see...Merlin, why is it so difficult? You see..."  
  
"Harry's acting like a prat." Draco finished for her. At first she looked put out because he had interrupted her but then she nodded her head slowly.  
  
"And you don't know what you did wrong." Another nod. "And you thought he was your friend." She turned her head toward him nodding, her eyes welling up with tears.  
  
"Yeah. How could you tell?" She whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Well, honestly, who else could upset you so much?" She began to glare at him. He held up his hands in defense. "I didn't mean it that way." She acquiesced. "Now," he said rubbing his hands together, "what did the stupid git do exactly?"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. She could tell that this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.  
  
~*~  
  
As the door to the compartment slammed behind Harry, his composure gave way. His head dropped slightly along with his shoulders. He knew that it was for the best. He moved to the window and watched the passing landscape. He sighed inaudibly. "Really, it's for the best." But he felt as though he had just lost another huge part of himself.  
  
Sometimes he wished that he could be someone else.just a normal teenager with normal problems. He could waste his time worrying about things such as.grades, and.sports, and.his could be relationship with Ginny. But that could only be in a world where things were different. A world where his parents were alive, where there weren't any Death Eaters, and where Voldemort had never existed. Wait, if Voldemort had never existed then the two previous would never have happened. Ok, so basically he needed a world without Voldemort. 'Yeah.like that would ever happen. Well.if only, right?'  
  
When the door was throw open awhile later, Harry was less than surprised. "Potter, WHAT did YOU do to my..." Ron stopped mid-sentence once taking in the sight of his best friend. Harry had continued to stare out the window at the passing scenery.  
  
"Harry mate?" Harry looked from the window, down to his dirty fingernails, due to the intense gardening he had endured summer after summer. He then looked up at his best friend.  
  
"What Ron?" He asked apathetically and then looked back out the window while subconsciously cleaning his nails. Or trying to at least.  
  
Hermione pushed past Ron, who was still standing in the doorway, and sat across from Harry, studying him closely as though he were one of her many books.  
  
"He finally go to you didn't he?" was all she said. Harry continued to look out the window. She looked at Ron and he quietly closed the door. He then sat down next to her.  
  
"I thought it odd when you didn't reply to Ginny's letters but now I see..."  
  
"See what Hermione?" He asked dejectedly.  
  
"Harry mate, she's been through a lot. More than most. Excepting you of course."  
  
"I know. She..." he looked at them whole heartedly. "She needn't go through all that again because of me."  
  
"What did he do to you, Harry?" Hermione asked her eyes widening.  
  
"He made me realize that me caring for someone will result in them being in danger or dead- and..." he stopped mid-sentence to rephrase what he was about to say. "And well, I know that no matter how hard I've tried to get rid of you two" the three all grinned sheepishly at one another. "You two simply refuse to go away." Hermione stuck her tongue out at Harry.  
  
"But Ginny," He said looking grim, "There's still hope for her."  
  
"What if she doesn't let you? You know she's the most determined of all of us Weasley's." Ron stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, I'm going to make her want to stay away from me. I'll make her hate me if I have to." Hermione opened her mouth to protest. "And you two," he said, pointing squarely at them, "aren't going to do anything about it."  
  
Ron looked as though he didn't agree with the idea but he nodded. He knew that it was in the best interest of his sister. Hermione, however, still had her doubts.  
  
Harry looked down at his fingernails realizing that no matter how much he tried, he would never rid himself of all the dirt and grime that had collected over the years. He then looked pleadingly at Hermione.  
  
"Please 'Mione. I...I couldn't bear it if one of you got hurt. She almost died, because of me. Don't say it isn't true because you know that it is. She's been through enough." He looked squarely at Hermione. "If you don't agree with it, that's fine. Just don't tell her."  
  
Hermione nodded in resignation. Harry looked out the window and quietly replied. "Thank you."  
  
~*~  
  
Another year, new things to learn And pass the time we shall So listen close to me Your old weathered pal It seems to me that unity Is the enemy's one true vice That we should stick together If we should win the fight So now the time has come for me To clarify each group But remember to stick together No matter what route finds your foot First up are the Ravenclaws Who find greatness in their books They'll search day and night For the one spell that took Next are the Hufflepuffs Who are known as loyal and true We all should take a tip from them And look to one another in times anew The Slytherins are cunning Look to them to find the way To turn the enemy around In the least painful way Gryffindor, the brave and strong Will be the ones to fight No matter the situation They'll give it all their might Learn to learn from one another And take each other's due Find strength in times of weakness Because I believe in you So even though you'll be sorted And separate you I might Remember to stick together And take heed of my plight  
  
Silence echoed around the Great Hall. Every student, teacher, ghost alike was speechless. It was a full minute before Professor McGonagall broke the silence and told the students to line up and prepare to be sorted.  
  
The first years lined up quickly and obediently. The students looked at the two lines and suddenly whispering could be heard throughout the hall. Standing in the middle of the second line was a girl who looked to be about the age of 15 or 16 years of age. She had shoulder length, dark brown hair that framed her face and was complimented with ivory skin.  
  
Ginny tilted her head and observed her carefully. She seemed to be close to the same build as herself, maybe two centimeters shorter. There was a book in her hand which Ginny noticed that she carefully and inconspicuously slipped into her pocket. Ginny squinted her eyes a little and grinned when she barely noticed the title on the book. Pride and Prejudice. One of her favorites, besides the Lord of the Rings trilogy, of course.  
  
Ginny stopped her observation when she noticed that the sorting had begun. She waited impatiently until the girl was called. "Davidson, Jeanne" slowly walked to the front of the line and sat down on the bench. Professor McGonagall placed the hat upon the girl's head. After about a minute whispering erupted in the hall once more. The girl was still sitting there quietly with her ankles crossed and a lopsided grin on her face. Ginny watched bemusedly as the girl slowly began to reach for the book in her pocket, but jerked her hand back a second later.  
  
"This must be the longest sorting I've ever seen."  
  
"I wonder what's taking so long."  
  
"Wow, do you think the hat's losing its touch?"  
  
"Awww, I'm hungry. Do you think it's going to take much longer?"  
  
"Shush Ron! Quit being rude!"  
  
"Look Harry! It's taking longer than yours did!"  
  
"Shhh! I think the hats about to make a decision!"  
  
The girl snickered and placed her hand over her mouth to cover it. The hat smirked and then bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!" Jeanne took the hat of her head, kissed its supposed cheek, and walked over to the table.  
  
Ginny slid over on the bench and pointed to the spot. "You can sit here, if you like."  
  
The girl stopped, looked at Ginny, and smiled. She walked over to the other side of the table and scooted in next to her. "Thank you."  
  
"I'm Jeanne." Jeanne offered Ginny her hand.  
  
Ginny took it smiling. "Ginny, nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise." Jeanne began to scoop some beans and pork chops onto her plate.  
  
"I.I saw that you had Pride and Prejudice in your pocket." Ginny said while sipping her pumpkin juice.  
  
"Yeah, I adore the book. I sometimes feel that I relate to Lizzy."  
  
"Really? I don't know. I guess I can relate to Jane right now."  
  
"Hmmm." Jeanne said while swallowing her beans. "How so?"  
  
"Long story." Ginny said sighing and looking down the table at Harry. She then looked back at Jeanne with a sad smile on her face. "I'll tell you later alright."  
  
"No problem." Jeanne said winking and dug into her food once more.  
  
"So.uh.Jeanne. What took the hat so long while it was on your head?" Jeanne giggled and turned to Ginny.  
  
"It's quite funny to tell you the truth. The hat and I got into a discussion about Pride and Prejudice. He says he remembers when it came out and all. I found it fascinating."  
  
"So is that why you were going to grab your book."  
  
"Yeah, but he stopped me before I did it. Then, he had to decide which house I should go in."  
  
"Well, I'm glad he chose this one. It should be a good year."  
  
"Definitely." Jeanne said turning and grinning at Ginny, making her laugh.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry looked down the table at Ginny and sighed. He was right, it was for the best. She was laughing now and smiling. She was having a good time without him. He watched as she and the new girl stood and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Harry mate." Harry turned his head toward Ron. "If you keep looking at her she's going to figure out what you're doing."  
  
"I agree Harry. She's not stupid. She's actually at the top of her class. I don't agree with this idea at all but if you're going to keep doing it then you need to be better at it." Hermione stated, standing.  
  
Ron and Harry followed her lead. "I know I'll try harder. It's just.hey. What does Malfoy want with Ginny?"  
  
All three stopped and looked as Draco Malfoy walked across the hall and called for Ginny. Ginny stopped and smiled and the three walked out of the hall together.  
  
"What do you think he's up to?" Hermione asked, holding Ron back.  
  
"I don't know but I'm going to find out."  
  
"No, both of you are just going to let her protect herself. She is fully capable of it. Also I don't think.well, neither of them seemed unhappy to see the other. Anyways, YOU" she said pointing at Harry, "aren't supposed to have anything to do with her anymore. You aren't doing a spectacular job of following through either."  
  
Harry and Ron stood there looking as though they both disagreed but Hermione just narrowed her eyes. "Give it up you two! Let her take care of herself."  
  
Hermione threw her hands up and stormed out. Ron sighed. "I thought we were over all of this by now." He said following her.  
  
Harry shook his head, "You two will never quit fighting." He sighed and followed his quarreling friends. He was most definitely going to find out what was going on between Ginny and Malfoy. Inconspicuously.  
  
~*~  
  
Days and weeks past and Ginny became closer friends with Draco and Jeanne. The problem was, though, that Jeanne and Draco didn't exactly get along. At all. Period.  
  
They argued more than Ron and Hermione and THAT was saying something.  
  
"Gin, will you tell your stuck-up, arrogant, prick of a friend that not everyone in this world cares about the fact that every hair on his head isn't in the right place? Some people actually care about books and other things like that."  
  
"I don't care that every hair on my head isn't in the right place. Anymore. Let's do something."  
  
"Shh! I'm in the good part of my book and you're ruining it by talking."  
  
"Ginny, tell your friend that some people actually like to have fun. Some people like you and me don't mind breaking a few rules to have fun. Come on, let's have fun!"  
  
"Hey guys, can you just stop fighting for one moment? I'm going for a walk; I'll see you two later." Ginny said standing up and walking out of the library.  
  
Harry was still ignoring her. She couldn't figure out what she had done wrong. Draco and Jeanne kept her mind off of things- but there were times when she couldn't help but think about it.  
  
"Ginny?" Speak of the devil. She stopped and turned to face a pair of apathetic green eyes.  
  
"What Harry?" She said trying to cover both the annoyance and the hope in her voice.  
  
"Where's Malfoy?" He said narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Why do you care?" She said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I don't. I just think you should watch out. He's not a good guy."  
  
"Really? Says who? You?"  
  
"Yes me."  
  
"And who makes you the expert on friends?"  
  
"I."  
  
"You what Harry? You really have no right to judge the way Malfoy treats his friends. At least he talks to them. At least he's honest with them. Sorry to say but I can't say the same about you."  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Bugger off Harry."  
  
"I was just helping Ron. He asked me to talk to you about it."  
  
"Oh he did, did he? Well you can tell him to bugger off as well."  
  
"Quit being such a bitch Ginny. I was just telling you the truth." Harry gritted out.  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes and slapped him. "Stay away from me!" She whispered and walked off storming out of the front door. Again she missed the dejected look that fleeted across Harry's face.  
  
When she reached the outside she slowly walked out toward the lake. She told herself that she wasn't going to cry anymore, that she'd put her emotions away in a little box for a later time. Crying let people know that they had hurt her. If they knew that they had hurt her than they had the upper hand. She would never let anyone have the upper hand in any situation.if she could help it.  
  
She quietly sat beneath her tree and curled her legs beneath her chin. She felt her chest constrict but she just breathed in deeply and held in her breath for a moment. When she exhaled she felt all of the tension leave her body.  
  
She looked out over the lake. It was very serene and almost lackadaisical. She loved being around water. The constant movement of the giant squid usually caused the water to gently crash into the shore, and today was no different.  
  
Ginny took off her shoes and socks and stretched her legs out to where her toes were just touching the water. She then leaned against the trunk of her tree and closed her eyes. She was so absorbed in her environment that she failed to hear the two people approaching behind her.  
  
The two people looked at each other and winked lifting their stolen items in a sort of salute to one another. They slowly approached the girl leaning against the tree making sure not to be heard. When they were right on their target the titled their goods and pressed the sprout.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ginny screamed as she was quickly being covered in whipped cream. She turned and faced her assailants. "Draco! Jeanne! You two are sooooooo going to get it!" The two looked at each other and grinned and then took off running.  
  
The three friends ran across the shore of the lake splashing one another. Ginny ran and tackled Draco into the water. When Draco surfaced he had seaweed sticking out of his hair.  
  
Jeanne stood on the shore and laughed. "Oh look, Dracy-poo's hair is all messed up." Draco and Ginny looked at one another and took off after Jeanne.  
  
"Noooooooooooo!" Jeanne yelled, giggling as she ran across the shore. Draco pointed for Ginny to go around one side as he ran around the other. Soon enough they had cornered Jeanne. "Ah, come on you guys. Do you really want to do this?"  
  
"Yes!" Both friends managed to say between laughs.  
  
"No, really you don't!" Jeanne said backing up. Ginny and Draco each grabbed an arm and began pulling Jeanne toward the water. "Plea.."  
  
When Jeanne emerged from the water Ginny and Draco were laughing so hard that they were lying on the shore. "Not nice." Jeanne sputtered as she walked out of the water. Ginny and Draco clutched their stomachs and just laughed harder.  
  
The three sat together on the shore. Ginny looked down at her clothes. "I'm all sticky!" Jeanne and Draco looked at each other and started laughing.  
  
"You're welcome." Jeanne said grinning widely at Ginny.  
  
"Anything for you, my dear." Draco said half-bowing.  
  
Ginny dipped her hand in the water and splashed Draco. Draco tried to splash Ginny but got Jeanne instead. Soon enough it was an all-out water fight. They were all running around splashing each other and laughing so hard that tears were running down their faces and mixing with the water.  
  
~*~  
  
From a window on the third floor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a certain young man with unruly black hair and emerald green eyes was watching the scene with doleful interest. He smiled sadly and turned and walked the other way. It had worked.  
  
"If only."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Well, I know you are all about to kill me. At least I know Guerry is. Work took up a lot more time than I thought it would. Working 40 hours a week as a lifeguard can be rather tiring. OH well. I should be able to update a lot sooner now. I'm going back to college in a week and I'll actually have more time to write there. Oddly enough. Well, hope you liked this chapter. It was fun to write.  
  
~*~  
  
***Checkmated:***  
  
Satoriste: Thanks so much! I'm glad that you've liked it!  
  
not4u2no: I agree! I love Harry and Ginny together as well. They are so cute. I could go on for hours and hours about how well they would work together. Hope that this chapter cleared up some of the confusion. If not.sorry. Guess you'll have to keep reading!  
  
St. Juslina03: Yeah he is trying to help her and he is being an___as you so correctly put it. Even more so in this chapter. Oh well. Boys.what can I say? Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
ladyize: So so sooo sorry! I meant to update a lot this summer but work and time with friends kinda took its toll as you can see. Thanks so much!  
  
__________: Thanks so much! I'm glad you love them. Hope you like this one as well. Nope- no writing classes to be honest. I just do this for fun. I'm a business and communications major at college. I just write papers and things like that.  
  
dstorres75: Here's the next chapter!!! Hope you liked it!  
  
crazyeyes33: Please don't murder me. He's a nicie as you stated! Yay! Thanks so much!  
  
swimfan26: No joke that was a freaky movie. Harry is so stubborn. Draco's nice. How much weirder can it get?  
  
~*~  
  
***Chapter 6: FanFiction.net***  
  
Silent Phoenix: Yup only trying to protect Ginny. Sorry it took so long for me to update.  
  
Nicksgurl329: wink wink! He's doing it for her own good. Or so he thinks. He thinks he's trying to protect her. Hope you liked it.  
  
Squeejum: Cackles- not telling. Malfoy may be a jerk but he could change. Maybe.  
  
Nina: My roommate's name was Nina last year. Not that you needed to know that or anything. I hope you're not dead. Sorry it took so long for me to update. You know.work and all.  
  
Sum1Special: I know it's not that soon but here it is! Cheers!!  
  
Lacey Evans: Wow! One of my constant reviewers. Thanks so much for all of the support.  
  
Iselin: You too girl! My constants! The letters were so much fun to write. I'm so glad you liked it! 


	8. Tomorrow's Another Day

Come Away With Me  
  
Chapter 7: Tomorrow's Another Day  
  
Author: Punkin/Buttamellow  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, Warner Brothers, and its various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
~*~  
  
Another day has almost come and gone  
  
Can't imagine what else could wrong  
  
Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door  
  
A single battle lost but not the war (¡®cause)  
  
*  
  
Tomorrow's another day  
  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
  
So bring on the rain  
  
*  
  
It's almost like the hard times circle ¡®round  
  
A couple drops and they all start coming down  
  
Yeah, I might feel defeated,  
  
I might hang my head  
  
I might be barely breathing - but I'm not dead  
  
*  
  
Tomorrow's another day  
  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
  
So bring on the rain  
  
*  
  
I'm not gonna let it get me down  
  
I'm not gonna cry  
  
And I'm not gonna lose any sleep tonight  
  
*  
  
Bring on the Rain: JoDee Messina  
  
~*~  
  
Recap of last chapter:  
  
From a window on the third floor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a certain young man with unruly black hair and emerald green eyes was watching the scene with doleful interest. He smiled sadly and turned and walked the other way. It had worked.  
  
"If only."  
  
~*~  
  
If only. If only things were different. If only he could be a normal teenager with normal problems. Yes, he thought about this quite often and he was yet again dwelling on it as he slowly made his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
He looked at the ground finding his shoes very interesting indeed. They were this funny faded blackish color with scuff marks on them. Lately, Harry had found things wrong with everything about him. His shoes, his fingernails, his hair, his glasses, the list went on and on. He wondered why Ginny would even want to bother with the likes of him.  
  
But she does. Or she did, until now. He grimaced.  
  
He heard someone clear their throat and he looked up facing the portrait of the Fat Lady. He shrugged his shoulders apologetically and stated the password. The Fat Lady nodded her head slowly and the painting swung open revealing the Common Room.  
  
He trudged up the staircase to his dormitory ignoring the beckons from Ron and Hermione to come over. He took off his robe and grabbed a jumper. Looking down he paled. It was the present he had received from Ginny for his birthday. The most precious birthday present he had received up to date.  
  
Meddy.  
  
He couldn't believe that she had sent it to him. It hurt him more to know that he had to treat her this way when she had given him her favorite stuffed animal when she was a child.  
  
His mouth felt foul when he thought of that.that horrible name he called her. He couldn't fathom it.  
  
He slowly lay down on his bed, holding the stuffed animal and closed his eyes. He could see the emotions coursing through her eyes when he called her a.he couldn't even think about it.  
  
He had almost stumbled over the word when it came from his mouth. He had been practicing the conversation all day in his head. He had steeled himself. He knew what he had to do.  
  
And-  
  
When it was all done. He wanted to hurt himself for hurting her.  
  
But he couldn't. He was the "Boy Who Lived." He laughed derisively.  
  
This wasn't living.  
  
It was waiting.  
  
For the end.  
  
He hoped that all of this would just end soon so he could get on with his life. 'Or death,' the little voice in the back of his head pointed out. He shook his head. He heard Ron calling him telling him that if he didn't hurry he'd miss dinner.  
  
He smirked. Ron missing dinner was definitely not a good thing, but making Ron miss dinner was in a totally different field.  
  
"COME ON HAR-RY! I'M HUNGRY!"  
  
He chuckled at Ron's persistence. He was lucky he had friends to remind him that tomorrow's always another day.  
  
He placed Meddy at the bottom of his trunk along with his morose thoughts of Ginny and walked down the stairs to join a disgruntled Ron and a concerned Hermione for dinner.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny was chasing after Draco and Jeanne in order to retaliate for them covering her in whipped cream. Draco and Jeanne were laughing hysterically and running until they heard a splash in the water. They turned around in time to see Ginny face first in the water.  
  
"Stupid holes." Ginny said looking up. Seeing Draco and Jeanne clutching their stomachs out of laughter she returned her face to the water. It only caused Draco and Jeanne to laugh harder. "Oh shush you two," she said sitting up in the water.  
  
"Well," she said smiling, "that was rather funny, wasn't it?"  
  
Ginny, Draco and Jeanne all threw themselves onto the shore out of breath and laughing. It was obvious that they all had needed that.  
  
Ginny thought about her odd little group of friends and how close they had come over the last couple of weeks. She was glad she had them at times like this when she wanted to get in her bed and stay there forever. Her friends. What a trio they made.  
  
Draco Malfoy. A Slytherin. Who would've ever thought she would become friends with the likes of him? He was cruel, hateful, and horrible to her family. Or, at least he had been until now. When she looked into his eyes she could tell that something had happened over the summer. There was a new sort of wisdom in his eyes, a sort of scar that only comes from a tragic or horrifying experience. He had yet to open up about it.  
  
His family was harsh and proud. They were pure blooded and despised everyone. Draco always tried to act strong and self-righteous but there seemed to be a lack of confidence. He was extremely intelligent but only a descent flier. He had to maintain the appearance of the Malfoy heir and keep the good family name. There was an increased stress on his life and it showed through his demeanor. He needed laughter and friendship- something that didn't include his family or their high ideals.  
  
Jeanne Davidson. Now the name itself spoke tons. Jeanne's father was an American while her mother was French. Her father had met her mother while on a rendezvous in France and they had instantly fallen in love. They moved to England and lived in a little apartment in London. When Jeanne was barely a year old her mother had been mysteriously killed. Her father panicked and moved himself and Jeanne back to America. Jeanne and her father moved around for several years until finally settling in Georgia. When she turned 11 she received three owls with invitations to Hogwarts, Beaubattons, and the American Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry. For the first two years she attended the American Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry (AAWW) in Salem, Massachusetts. Her father was then offered a job in France and she transferred to Beaubattons, where she stayed until now.  
  
Jeanne was very studious and with a pleasant disposition. She was stubborn and proud. But- there was a tinge of sadness and bitterness that rested in her aura. She missed her mother greatly and she regretted never getting to truly know her. She loved her father dearly though, but there are even some things that he could not replace.  
  
And then there was herself. Plain old Ginny Weasley. Nothing special about her other than the fact that she was Harry Potter's best friend's little sister. Nothing else. She had foolishly become overcome by Tom Riddle twice in her life and both times Harry Potter had to save her. She was weak.  
  
She shook her head, sighing heavily, ridding herself of her self-tormenting thoughts.  
  
"Ginny, hey Ginny?" She looked up to see Jeanne waving a hand in front of her face in order to get her attention.  
  
"Umm.yeah?"  
  
"We were just talking about drying off and then sneaking to the kitchens to get some food. Wanna join us?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Ginny? Are you ok?" Draco said raising one eyebrow. She wondered how he could do that. "You seem to be thinking quite a lot today."  
  
"And I don't think a lot normally?" She said a little put-out.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant." He said moving back slightly. "It's just.well, there seems to be something on your mind," he said looking at her expectantly.  
  
"I'm fine you guys." She said casting a drying spell on her clothes and standing. "Let's go get some food."  
  
"Fine eh? Just like Potter, huh? Always fine and dandy." Draco said casting a drying spell on himself and standing as well. She knew he was baiting her.  
  
The two stood face to face in a battle of wills. Draco with his arms crossed over his chest and Ginny with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Listen Ginny. We heard what Harry said to you." Jeanne said stepping in and putting a hand on Ginny's shoulder.  
  
Ginny tensed and turned away.  
  
"What he said wasn't right. But we've been thinking about it." Jeanne stated.  
  
"Wait. You two have been having a conversation that didn't involve fighting. I'm amused." Ginny said turning around looking at the two of them.  
  
"Don't think that that's going to work. You can't change the subject, Gin." Draco said.  
  
Ginny grimaced. "Don't call me that," she whispered.  
  
"What? Gin?" Draco asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, that was Harry's nickname for me. It just hurts a little to be called that." Draco and Jeanne looked at her understandingly.  
  
"But, Ginny. Honestly. We talked about it and we've come to a decision." Jeanne said.  
  
"Yeah, we know what Potter's trying to do. It's actually quite smart if you ask me." Jeanne narrowed her eyes. "Smart but proud." He finished.  
  
"I don't care what he's trying to do." Ginny cut it. "He made it perfectly clear to me that he wants nothing to do with me."  
  
"Don't you see Ginny? That's just it. He's pushing you away and he's hurting you. He's hurting you so he can save you. He doesn't want you to get hurt anymore." Jeanne said with wide eyes.  
  
Ginny sighed, resignedly. "That's not true. If that were so then why is he still talking to Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"I honestly can't answer that." Jeanne answered, shivering. She was still soaking wet and her teeth were chattering. Draco grasped his wand and cast a drying spell on her. She smiled, thanking him. He nodded his head. Ginny looked away.  
  
"Well, then the only answer is that I'm a burden in his life that he'd rather not deal with."  
  
"No Ginny. You just wait. You'll see we're right." Draco said.  
  
Ginny smiled sadly. "Maybe."  
  
Jeanne touched her friends arm. "I know this may sound corny. But, sometimes you have to take the good with the bad and hope for the best."  
  
"Well, what if I can't see any good? What if there's only bad?" Ginny said leaning against her tree.  
  
"Oh Ginny! You can't truly believe that! I guess you just have to keep looking. Never give up hope."  
  
"Yes, the ever faithful hope," commented Draco derisively.  
  
"Well then, what would you suggest, Mr. I-KNOW-THE-ANSWER-TO-EVERYTHING Malfoy?" Jeanne gritted out.  
  
"Hmmm.turn the wanker's hair pink and make him sing a song professing his undying love to Dumbledore and his pink fuzzy slippers." Draco retorted smirking.  
  
Ginny and Jeanne looked at each other for a moment as though envisioning the before mentioned scene and began laughing.  
  
"That would be rather funny, wouldn't it?" Ginny said, wiping the tears of mirth from her eyes.  
  
"Yes it would. Now ladies. Off to the kitchens?" Draco asked putting an arm around each girl.  
  
Ginny swallowed down her dejection and put on a smile. "Oh Mistah Malfoy, that would be eva so nice." Ginny said copying Jeanne's southern accent but making it ten times worse.  
  
Jeanne shook her head. "Go on. Make fun of my accent all you want. It's not even all that bad you know." She ended smiling.  
  
"Oh look, Ginny. We got an invitation. Might've wanted to think about that one before you spoke, Davidson. Let the torture begin."  
  
The three friends walked to the castle while Draco used words such as "dem- dare" and "doncha" making Jeanne turn red in indignation and Ginny laugh at her friends.  
  
Yes, there was always hope.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Well, I told you I'd have it out in around a week and I was pretty close. I hope you liked this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write.  
  
Actually I need to take some time to tell you why I HAD to make Draco nice.  
  
So, my friend Aimee and I would sit in the computer lab in our dorm 'til all hours of the morning reading fanfics. Yes, we are weird. She's definitely a Slytherin type who wants Draco Malfoy (if he were older). She and I got in arguments about whether or not Draco would end up nice. I said no, she told me I was wrong. I told her that I would make Draco nice in this story. I have begun to slowly think that there might be a possibility that Draco might turn out nice but it's most likely a slim chance.but it may still happen. This is a possibility of how Draco could be if he were nice. You'll see in good time. ( ~*~  
  
To my lovely reviewers:  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
  
Shawn6: Well, I'm glad you didn't kill me for it. I'd tell you whether or not they are going to get together in the end but then I'd have to kill ya'. ;) But, do you think I'd really be that cruel to keep them apart. I'm a sucker for happy endings. That's all I'm saying. Hope that pacifies you some. Glad you liked the story!  
  
crity2re: Thanks so much, girl! I'm so glad you read and reviewed my story! I feel especially special. PS. If you want to know a little secret about the story so you'll be happier you can just email me. ;) Hopefully they'll be some silver lining. Thanks again!  
  
C Jazz: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like my portrayal of Ginny. I know it's sad about Harry but things will get happier soon. You just wait and see. Thanks again!  
  
Syvixxe: The story behind Malfoy is coming. Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Rain10: Thanks so much. Sometimes I get discouraged. But thanks. You make me feel so much better.  
  
DoubleD: Don't think that Ginny is just going to sit around and take it. She'll get him back for it and then some. Also, do you really think that I'd make her hate him? Harry'll trip up. You just wait and see. Thanks for the review. Sorry I made you mad. ;)  
  
Titanic-HarryPotter-lvr-2: Thank you so much. You have no earthly idea how much that means to me. I'm glad you like the story. It's people like you that keep me going. Thanks again!!!!!!  
  
Conquistador: I'm glad you like the way I built up to the friendship with Draco. It's been an interesting but fun ride. Thanks!  
  
Lady Lightning: Thanks so much!  
  
Satoriste: I'm glad that you like the story. I love the music as well. Some of my favorite songs actually. As you can see though I'm having to branch out from Norah Jones, though, because she only has so many songs. Hope you still like it. Thanks!  
  
D. Torres: See. I didn't wait you wait long for this one like I promised. Hope you like it! Thanks so much for keeping up with my weird updates. (  
  
SummerRaven: Well, here it is. Hope you didn't have to wait to long for it. Glad you love the story! Thanks!  
  
Newbie: First I'm going to start off with my thank you for your review so you do know that I appreciate your feedback. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. I do need to up the rating on it, which I have now done. I will relinquish that. I have to be honest with you, though. I was a little upset when I received your review. Not angry. Just hurt. First of all, I know that not all teenagers curse. I hardly ever and I'm in college. I don't think that teenagers are stupid at all. If that is what you perceived from my story then I apologize. My brother and sister are both teenagers, 16 and 13 years of age respectively. I hate using *that* word but that was the word that came out and I pictured Harry saying it. When I write, I write what I feel that the characters would say. Not only that but you said that there was an excessive amount. To my count, there were maybe four curse words in the whole story. Yes there are words that are considered Briticisms but Ron does say them. I could see Ginny saying some as well, and Harry when he is piqued at someone. I apologize if I offended you in anyway. I will not apologize for what I write though. I have never claimed to be JK Rowling and I can only hope to even try to write with these characters. But, this is my thing to do for fun. So, there's your explanation. Sorry. 


	9. A New Day at Midnight

Come Away With Me  
  
Author: Punkin/Buttamellow  
  
Chapter 8: A New Day at Midnight  
  
Guest Author: Lilah  
  
~*~  
  
This old world That's turning tonight As I slide through the streets Moonlight and memory burning And in my hand your broken dream  
  
My, it's a sad watery eyes I sing for you this lullaby Let the shadow fall from your window Let the morning light fill your head Stand up and let the wild wind blow Right into your soul till the night is dead  
  
All these useless emotions Churning round As I search these bare walls for a clue And all the time The truth is flashing in my mind That when a heart gets broken There's nothing you can do  
  
My watery eyes I sing for you this lullaby Let the shadow fall from your window Let the morning light fill your head Stand up and let the wild wind blow Right into your soul till the night is dead  
  
And I'm packing my belongings Hey I'll be gone before the noon arrives Cos I know there's no use pretending Soon it'll all be alright  
  
But hey Let the shadow fall from your window Let the morning light fill your head Stand up and let the wild wind blow Right into your soul till the night is dead  
  
See the dawn break gold When the night is dead  
  
Hear the bells  
  
Lullaby~ David Gray  
  
~*~  
  
Guest Chapter:  
  
Draco Malfoy knew that the next school year was approaching. He had been counting down the days since he hopped off the Hogwarts Express, and now with a week to go he did not know if he would make it to see his home away from his family. 'My family,' Draco snorted with disgust. 'I wouldn't call those two family if they were the only two other people left on Earth!' He sat on his bed and watched the Sun rise. Another morning: one day closer to Hogwarts. Another morning when Lucius had been out with the Deatheaters all night. Draco knew what was in store for him that day. Every time his father went out the next morning would be hell on the rest of the household. Lucius couldn't be satisfied with a night of pain, death, and misery. He had to take it out on everyone he saw. He knew he would be the target this time, and he was not looking forward to feeling the Cruciatus again. But he still had the hope of getting out of the torture even if it was impossible.  
  
He heard his suite doors being broken open. Draco walked smoothly to his bedroom door and opened it serenely. "Good morning Father, I trust you slept well."  
  
"Yes my boy, I did. Soon you will be old enough to join me at the revels and become the son I know I raised."  
  
"What do you want with me at this early hour, Sir?" The last word was a thinly veiled mockery of his father's station in the Royal Wizarding Court. 'Why do they even have a Court anymore, they have a Minister of Magic?'  
  
Lucius did not see the look of contemplation on his son's face. "We, are going to Diagon Alley today to get your school supplies. That is unless you wish to stay here and keep your lovely mother company."  
  
"Of course father, I will be down shortly."  
  
Much later Draco found himself on the pleasant wizarding street walking with his head a bit too high and his gait a bit too stiff next to the one man in the world that he hated with all his heart. They went into Gladrags and bought new school and dress robes. His school ones being plain black and the dress robes of black and gray. Flourish and Blotts was next on the list when Lucius spotted red hair. "Stay away from that disgrace of a family. They will forever be a stain on the wizarding world the way they keep breeding. They are like rabbits really."  
  
"Yes, Father." 'I would like nothing more than to befriend the lot if only to disgrace your name.'  
  
Just as Draco was finishing his thought someone collided face first with him. "Excuse me," came the muffled reply from the person frantically trying to pick up the dropped items.  
  
"Here, let me." Draco offered bending down to pick up the books as well. It was then that he saw the red hair. This was Ginny Weasley he was helping with her books. He was so dead when he got home. "Ugh! A weasel! I should have seen the tattered clothes and dirty red hair from a mile away! Take your rags and scraps and get out of my sight!" Draco inwardly grimaced as he pronounced the words, but he had no choice. He would pay dearly for what he had done. He saw her beautiful brown eyes starts to go wide with tears. Merlin knew he didn't really want to hurt her. He knew her to be the most gentle compassionate person at school. It hurt him more than anything to bruise her pride so.  
  
"Bastard!" Was all Ginny could get out of her mouth before she rushed past them both with tears spilling down her delicate face.  
  
Lucius held his anger while they were in public, but once alone in the Manor his wrath bellowed forth like nothing Draco had seen before. Draco experienced many Unforgivables, but that was not enough for Lucius. He found Draco's House Elf, Effy, and tortured as Draco watched helpless. The poor thing begged the masters to forgive her for whatever she had done wrong in halted sentences between the lashings. The poor thing did not make it though his father's rage. Draco drifted in seemingly outside of his body thinking about the scene that had unfolded before him. 'Lucius must have gotten in trouble last night for him to have not hurt me this morning and to have killed Effy.' Then his father turned to Narcissa. She had been watching the whole thing with an amused look on her face, but when her husband noticed her in the room her eyes got large.  
  
"My love, don't you think that that is enough for tonight. Let's go to bed."  
  
Lucius was clearly delusional. He smiled a crazed smirk. "Are you so eager to go to bed my love? Why not here?"  
  
She tried to run but he beat her until she could move no more, and Draco watched the most cruel, terrible act he had ever seen.  
  
Draco shook his head drawing himself out of such a dark reverie. He was at his real home now, Hogwarts. He had petitioned Dumbledore to make Snape his Guardian, but did not think that his plan would work. 'Oh well, it's not long until I am out of his power,' he thought sullenly. Then he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. Ginny was coming towards him. She was wonderful.  
  
Ginny was the only real friend he had. Draco knew he should apologize for what he said earlier that summer. If the right time ever came up he would. She was his only reason to live at this point.  
  
"Hi Draco. Jeanne and I are going to Hogsmeade to go shopping, care to come?" She asked while plopping down next to him on the grass.  
  
"I'd go with you, but if that Yank is going I'll not be with you!"  
  
"You know she's a great person, you should just get to know her."  
  
"I know enough to stay as far away from her as possible!"  
  
"Fine then," she said exasperatedly. "I'll see you later then." He watched the fiery play of the sunlight on her hair until she disappeared into the castle and sighed.  
Jeanne was ready to go when Ginny entered the dormitories. "Where's the Blonde?"  
  
"Sulking again."  
  
"That's just too bad isn't it now? And now, my dear "Jane", we will be off to "London" to acquire many beautiful, frivolous pretties and have a grand time."  
  
"Of course, "Lizzy" dear."  
  
The two friends walked along the path enjoying the Sunlight on their faces. Once in Hogsmeade it was all Ginny could do to keep Jeanne from breaking into an all out sprint for book shop. "It's ok I promise. Your favorite author has been dead for several centuries; she doesn't have a new novel out. "  
  
"Yes, yes, I know that. But did you know there is a wizarding version on print? That's what I want!"  
  
"I knew it was something. "  
  
"Hey, I read other books too, it's just this book is the best one I've come across." She said while pulling out her tattered copy of the beloved book. "Anyways, let me pay for this and we can go to Gladrags."  
  
"I'll wait outside then." Ginny left the dusty dark interior for the sunshine of the street. Jeanne came out moments later tucking her purchase into her school robes. "Ready then?"  
  
"Lead on mon amie. " Jeanne reverted to French. She enjoyed speaking the language in a slow, dignified manner that made whatever she chose to say sound nothing like the actual language. In short, Jeanne loved it.  
  
"You have such a silly accent."  
  
"Do you expect me to be Miz Scarlett then? Why Rhett, I do declare!" Laughter followed Jeanne's over zealous pontification.  
  
"It's not as bad as your English. Why would you call a sweater a jumper, that's so dumb. And why don't ya'll say "ya'll"? It makes so much more sense than saying "you all" or if you were a Yankee "you's guys". Oh that last one makes me cringe. Yuck!"  
  
"Oh, shut up! Let's go in then." They were at the door to Jeanne's favorite shop by far. A large grin split over her face.  
  
"After you."  
  
"After you."  
  
"Nay, I insist. After you!"  
  
"If I go will you shut up?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Didn't think so."  
  
So they opened both the doors instead. Once inside they were confronted with a pushy sales clerk who Jeanne felt inclined to mess with. "What new dress robes have you my man? My friend and I are looking for robes to wear to this year's Yule Ball." Ginny loved that tone Jeanne had acquired when speaking with the sales clerk. But then Ginny knew it was all an act. Jeanne despised every person who would suck up to someone just because there would be money involved. But the clerk did not seem to notice her tone at all.  
  
"Well, Mademoiselles, we have our new winter line in the back. If you would be gracious enough to wait just a moment I will be right back with many choices."  
  
"You shouldn't do that, and you know it." Ginny hissed.  
  
"I know, but it's so much fun."  
  
Moments later the man was back carrying a pile of robes so large that he almost fell over the waiting girls. "Here we are. Would you just follow me to the fitting rooms?"  
  
Jeanne shooed the man away and set to work immediately on the pile. "Hmm, what for Ginny? You're a tough one. Red hair, red hair, red hair." She muttered to herself. Ginny didn't mind a bit. She knew that Jeanne had excellent taste in fashion and loved the chance to take on a challenge. She let the darker haired girl to her fun and gazed around the shop. She saw Draco spying through the window. She muttered an excuse to Jeanne who did not hear a word or even seem to notice her friend leave.  
  
Ginny made her way to the door. "Coming in?"  
  
Draco stumbled back. "Um, no. I was just."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"Nothing, see you at the castle." He turned on his heals and walked towards The Three Broomsticks. Ginny went back inside to find her friend still sorting.  
  
"Ah-hah!" Jeanne cried. "Here we are!" She sounded way too pleased with herself for Ginny's liking. That was until she held up the robe.  
  
It was the most beautiful creation she had ever seen in a stunning emerald deep enough to match Harry's breathtaking eyes. She did not tell Jeanne this though. "It'll have to be transfigured a bit for what I have in mind, but I think it'll do just fine for you. It's silk and crushed velvet, which go very well together, and if you look at the under layer, it's the same auburn as your gorgeous hair! Oh Ginny this is going to be wonderful. I'll be careful not to put too much detailing into it. I know that you like things simple and elegant! This is so great!" Jeanne rambled on.  
  
Ginny needed to distract Jeanne long enough to look at the price tag. "Jeanne, what are you going to wear?"  
  
Jeanne stopped mid-sentence, "Oh, I don't know. I can't ever pick anything out for myself. I just look ugly anyways."  
  
"No, you don't, now go try this one on." She handed her a red dress. When Jeanne was gone she looked at the hated piece of parchment. 'There's no way on this planet I can afford that!'  
  
Jeanne came out seconds later and saw the look on her face, "Why'd you have to look at the tag?" Ginny shrugged. "Come on help me now."  
  
Jeanne eventually resigned herself to a stormy blue confection that did not please her too much. "You can always find something for others, just not yourself." She said.  
  
Then she took both dresses to the counter. "No, don't."  
  
"It's your Christmas present, so don't expect anything come the holidays." Ginny grumbled while Jeanne practically bubbled over with excitement from finding Ginny a dress all the way back to the castle.  
  
Once in their room Jeanne all but attacked the emerald dress. Sparks flew and Ginny took cover. When she dared to look up she felt her jaw go slack. The dress was beautiful before, but now it was breathtaking. The under layer of crimson silk showed at the bodice and at the bottom hem and through the silt the over layer made in the front, while the velvet robe fit tightly over the bodice and flowed like a long a-line jacket to the floor. "You're amazing." She breathed.  
  
"I know," Jeanne said with a smile. "Now, try it on so I can make some final adjustments."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco sat in the Slytherin Common Room and stared at the fire. Nothing had happened to Ginny so far. He was just so worried about his father that everything he did was in a paranoid fashion. The girls had looked happy in the dress shop. 'Figures, dumb American.'  
  
The little voice inside his head had a rebuttal. 'Then why do you think of her so much? Why is she in your dreams at night?' It laughed.  
  
'Shut up! She's nothing. Jeanne is Ginny's friend, and not mine.' His mind growled angrily. He flung open the door and was heading for Gryffindor Tower without even noticing it.  
  
Ginny had finally managed to escape Jeanne, the fashion Nazi, by reminding her about the book she had recently purchased. She got out of the tower as fast as she could. She almost ran into Draco coming around a corner.  
  
"Sorry luv, I didn't see you there."  
  
"It's ok, Ginny."  
  
"What were you doing spying on us today Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Me? Spy? Not on you. So where's the cat-eyed menace?"  
  
"Oh, Jeanne? You shouldn't make fun of her eye color; she's very sensitive about it."  
  
"Well, I can't help that she has gold and blue eyes."  
  
"I'm surprised you took notice at all Draco."  
  
"How can anyone miss them?"  
  
"Anyways, how did you ditch her?"  
  
"I didn't. She was working on my dress robes and reading a book when I left her."  
  
"You bought new dress robes?"  
  
"Jeanne got them for me as a Christmas present. I couldn't stop her really."  
  
"I bet they look gorgeous on you."  
  
"You should see Jeanne's robes, too bad she doesn't like them. Fit for an angel." At this Draco snorted. "Shut up! That's not nice. But back to my original question, why were you looking at us in the shop today?"  
  
Draco glanced around uncertainly. He hesitated. When he spoke his words came haltingly, "I, I was worried that my father, I mean Lucius would hurt you. I know he doesn't have any reason to be a Hogwarts, but I'm nervous all the same for you both."  
  
"Draco, you don't have to worry about me, and you should tell Jeanne that you don't hate her. It bothers her when you treat her as your inferior. Her life has not been easy, and you don't give her enough credit." Then her face softened, "Let's go filch some snacks from the kitchens. I want to see Dobby."  
  
The two walked comfortably side by side down to the kitchens.  
  
~*~  
  
Jeanne sighed. She looked around the girl's dormitory for her cat, Belle. Belle had been her familiar for three years and could read Jeanne's moods like a book. The large Russian Blue hopped up onto the bed next to her mistress. Belle was not the average Russian Blue; she had long silky fur in place of the normal short hair. Jeanne had always attributed this to the magical side of her cat. She was sure her animagus form would be a cat of some sort. She hoped it would be a bigger cat than the common house variety, but one day soon she would know. Until then she had Belle. The feline purred and settled on her stomach, and Jeanne dropped off to sleep.  
  
~Dream~  
  
She stood in the predawn light beside the great oak on the edge of the lake. In the distance she could see a dark figure walking towards her. The peace of her surroundings somehow cancelled out her shock as she realized it was Draco Malfoy that approached her. He looked a bit older, taller, lean, and with his hair whipping about in the wind. Her heart skipped a beat; she couldn't breathe. He was meter from her now.  
  
The dawn broke gold over the two figures standing by the serene lake. "The night is dead," he said simply. But his eyes were filled with joy as he closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
Jeanne awoke with a start. 'What was that all about?'  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hey ya'll, it's Punkin. I asked my good friend "Lilah" to write this story. It was so much fun to see her to take my story and add on to it. I loved it. I should have my own chapter up soon. Sorry it took so long. I was doing Greek Recruitment and college stuff. Love you all to pieces. My fabulous reviewers.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers for Chapter 8! I love you so much! You're the greatest!  
  
~*~  
  
With Love,  
  
Punkin and Lilah 


	10. Seein Red

**Come Away With Me**

Chapter 9: Seein' Red

Punkin/Buttamellow and Lilah

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, Warner Brothers, and its various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
**

~*~

_I'm seein' red_

_Don't think you'll have to see my face again_

_Don't have much time for sympathy_

_Because it never happened to me_

_You're feelin' blue now_

_I think you bit off more than you can chew_

_And now it's time to make a choice_

_And all I wanna here is your…_

_So follow the leader now_

_And swallow_

_Your pride and drown_

_When there's no place left to go_

_Maybe that's when you will know_

_Follow_

_The leader now_

_And swallow_

_Your pride and drown_

_When there's no place left to go_

_Maybe that's when you will know_

_Them foolish lies_

_Why can't you see I've tried to compromise?_

_Cause__ what you say ain't always true_

_And I can see the tears in your eyes_

_And what you said now_

_Can't stop the words from running through my head_

_And what I do to get through to you_

_But you always do it again_

_So follow the leader now_

_And swallow_

_Your pride and drown_

_When there's no place left to go_

_Maybe that's when you will know_

_Follow_

_The leader now_

_And Swallow_

_Your pride and drown_

_When there's no place left to go_

_Maybe that's when you will know_

_I confess_

_I don't know what to think from all this mess_

_Don't have much time for sympathy_

_Cause it never happened to me_

_You're feelin' down now_

_I don't know where I'll be when you're comin' down_

_And now it's time to make a choice_

_And all I wanna here is your voice_

_Seein__' Red~ by Unwritten Law_

~*~

Ginny pushed open the doors to the library, pulling her robes closer to her.  The chill of winter had begun to evade the hallways, chilling her to the bone.  She stood at the doorway, looking around in search of either Draco or Jeanne.  She was rather surprised when she spotted the two of them seated at the back of the library each concentrating on reading the book of their choice.  

Shifting her book bag on her shoulder, Ginny walked over to where the duo was seated and set down her books with a 'thunk'.  Draco idly looked up from his book before smiling and returning to reading.  Jeanne, on the other hand, jerked her head up with a shocked expression on her face.  Her hand quickly covered her chest.  "Lord Ginny, what were you trying to do?  Scare me to death?"

Draco looked up from his book once more smirking at Jeanne.  He looked as though he were on the verge of making a smart comment when Jeanne turned towards him.  "Don't even say it."

Ginny pulled out a seat, chuckling to herself quietly.  She reached into her weathered bag and pulled out a copy of _How to Pass Your Potions' OWL.  Opening the book, Ginny sighed heavily.  She knew that in order to move on to Advance Potions, she'd have to make at least an E on her Potions' OWL.  The problem was that she wasn't sure she wanted to put up with Snape's torment for another two years._

She heard a book close quietly and she looked up to see Draco staring intently out of the window.  She noticed that his expression seemed distant and pained.  Her eyes lingered for a moment before moving on to Jeanne.  Looking over, she saw that Jeanne was once again lost in her tattered copy of _Pride and Prejudice_.  After glancing over her book and trying to read the first few lines, she closed her book sighing.  

"Honestly, I don't see how I'm going to pass Potions, let alone make an E in it."  

She watched as Draco turned his gaze from the window to look back in her direction.  "Hmmm?"  He asked distractedly.  "What was that Ginny?"

Jeanne dog-eared the page she was on before closing her book and looking up at the two.  She smiled at Ginny widely before turning to Draco.  She was bating him.  "I believe she said, Draco Dear, that she was worried about Potions.  Weren't you listening?"  

Draco mock-glared at Jeanne as Ginny nodded.  The two then began a staring contest.  A battle of wills to see who was stronger.  Ginny rolled her eyes at the two and then looked out the window.  

After looking over the grounds for awhile, her eyes locked with something.  An expression of awe crossed her face as she watched a snowflake descend from the sky, beginning the first snowfall of the year.  

"Look you guys," she said quietly.

Jeanne broke the stare down that she had been having with Draco in order to look in Ginny's direction.  A look of triumph crossed Draco's face.  "Ah ha!  I won!"  

Jeanne turned back to Draco scowling.  "No you didn't," she grated out before turning back to Ginny.

"Yes I did!  You looked away!"  Draco chimed in.

Jeanne groaned, before turning back to look at him.  "No you didn't," she said exasperated.  

"You GUYS!"  Ginny cut in.  She pointed in the direction of the window.  "Look!"  She demanded.  

Draco and Jeanne followed Ginny's hand and looked out of the window.  A smile formed on all three faces.  

"Okay.  Who's up for getting dressed in our warm clothing and then going out?"  Draco questioned the other two.  

The two girls looked at one another excitedly before grabbing their bags and standing.  

"I think I can speak for both of us when I say we'll see you there!"  Jeanne responded.  

"Yeah, Draco.  See you outside."  Ginny added, taking one last glance out of the window.  

The two girls quickly ran off in the direction of the Gryffindor Commons.

~*~

          Draco quickly grabbed his belongings and made his way out of the Library and towards the Slytherin Commons.  Just as he was about to utter the password, the door opened revealing four figures.  Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Millicent walked out into the hallway and quickly surrounded Draco.  

          Pansy was the first to speak.  "Oh look.  It's Drakey-Wakey," she said with a hint of amusement in her voice.  The other three laughed derisively.  "Hmm…" Pansy said, tapping her grotesque chin with her finger.  "I wonder what Drakey's been up to lately.  He hasn't been hanging around us," she put on a sad face and covered her heart dramatically.  "I'm hurt."  

          It was now Millicent's turn to comment.  "I've seen him around.  He's been with the Weasel girl and that Yankee," she said as though she were proud of herself.  Crabbe and Goyle dumbly nodded in agreement.  

          Pansy tutted.  "Drakey, what would your father say about that?  I just know he'd be furious if he found out.  You, fraternizing with the Muggle lovers.  Tut tut Drakey.  You've been a bad boy."  

          Draco groaned as he tried to push his way past the group.  "Screw my father," he was quickly pushed by Goyle back into the circle.  

          Pansy came to where she was face to face with Draco.  "I'd be careful what you say Drakey.  Word may get out that that you've become a turn coat."  

          Draco glared at Pansy.  "And?  So what?  Get out of my way," he spat out, seething with anger.  

          Pansy nodded to Goyle who grabbed Draco by the arms.  Crabbe balled up his fist and punched Draco in the stomach.  Goyle let go of Draco, letting him drop to the floor.  Pansy walked up and kicked him in the stomach.  "Consider this your warning Drakey," she sneered.  "Next time we won't be so generous."  

          The four turned and walked away leaving Draco on the floor.  

~*~

          Ginny and Jeanne made their way toward the commons laughing and joking between themselves.  The excitement was evident in the air as they quickly walked through the winding hallways and up the stairs leading towards their destination.  

          Ginny turned to Jeanne smirking and said, "So, who are you thinking about going to the Yule Ball with?"  

          Jeanne stopped mid-stride and looked at Ginny gaping.  "I had not…I had not intended…" she trailed off quietly.  

          "Had not intended to what?  To go?"  Ginny asked, rolling her eyes.  "I don't think so, my dear friend.  I'm afraid you have no choice.  You're going."  Jeanne huffed loudly and walked ahead.  Ginny bit her lip, trying to contain to her laughter.  "Oh, alright.  I just thought that you and…Draco might want to go together."  

          Jeanne's mouth opened and closed a few times before she adamantly denied it.  This only furthered Ginny's amusement but she held it inside as the two began to walk once more.  

          Upon reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady, Ginny turned to Jeanne grinning from ear to ear.  "First one who gets to the staircase wins."  She said, giggling conspiratorially.  Jeanne nodded her head and quickly stated the password 'Skyla'.  The Fat Lady tutted unhappily but finally relented and the portrait swung open.  The two girls entered the common room giggling between themselves, each trying to get to the staircase before the other.  

          Ginny quickly stopped mid-stride when her eyes landed on the trio situated at the table in the back corner.  Her breath hitched in her throat unconsciously as her eyes locked with his.  For a moment Ginny thought she saw a spark of recognition in Harry's eyes before they clouded over.  Harry quickly looked away, his jaw locked.  

          Ginny stood there, motionless, unsure of what to do.  If she ran, then she would be the loser in this war of emotions.  She was pretty sure that she was failing dreadfully as it was, but she wasn't about to let him know it.  She nodded her head stiffly toward the trio before turning on her heel and slowly making her way to the staircase.   

          Jeanne, who had been completely unaware of the whole incident, had continued to dodge the miscellaneous chairs and persons situated around the room in order to succeed in being the victor.  Just as she reached the staircase, she turned triumphantly, raising her hands in the air as though to root for herself.  Her arms quickly returned to her sides, however, when she noticed Ginny walking proudly over to the staircase.  

One would have thought that Ginny was unaffected by the incident due to her demeanor, but Jeanne could tell instantly that something was wrong.  Looking over at the trio, Hermione tried to motion toward Harry with her head without Ron and Harry noticing.  Jeanne nodded her head and quickly walked to Ginny's side.  Placing a reassuring hand on the girl's arm, Jeanne followed Ginny out of the common room, up the staircase and out of sight.

~*~

          Harry had been quietly conversing with Ron and Hermione when the portrait swung open, revealing Ginny laughing heartedly with Jeanne.  His eyes were drawn to her instantly and he watched as she fought her way to the staircase.  Obviously the two were excited about something.  He had expected to look away before she noticed him looking, but soon her eyes were connected with his.  

          He could see the emotions coursing through her eyes and they in turn pained him.  For a moment, he forgot his decision.  Everything was as it was the year before.  They were friends; he could talk to her about anything.  But, it was only for a moment.  He soon blocked his feelings, his eyes glazing over.  

          He felt her gaze linger even after he had turned his head.  He wasn't sure which was worse, the intensity of emotion during the stare or the burning sensation in his ears and the back of his neck that she was currently causing.  It was slowly becoming more and more unbearable.  Just as he was sure he couldn't take any more, he heard her, or rather felt her, turn on her heel and begin to walk away.  He gave in to the urge and risked a glance.  It was torturous to see her walking away from him once more, her shoulders squared; her chin high.  

          Sighing, he looked away and back down at his homework.  He could feel Hermione's eyes on him before she even began to speak.  He knew she wasn't happy about the situation.  He knew she was even unhappier about the way he was handling it.  She was right of course, she was always right.  But, that wasn't about to stop him.  She wasn't the one who made this decision.  He was.  

          "Harry…"

          "Hermione," Harry interrupted.  "If I wanted your opinion on this, I'd ask."  

          Hermione snorted angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.  "Don't you see what this is doing to the both of you?"  Harry opened his mouth to speak and Hermione motioned for him to stop.  "I'm not finished yet," she gritted out.  "You don't give her any credit," she stated just above a whisper.

          "Any credit?  About what?"

          Hermione proceeded to snort again, this time a little louder and more obnoxious than the first.  "You do realize she's faced Voldemort," at this Ron flinched and Hermione glared, "and escaped just as you have.  Twice, actually.  Only one other person can say that they've faced _him_ and has been able to tell the tale afterwards.  And that's _you_, Harry.  Therefore, like I said, you don't give her any credit."

          Harry waited for a moment before talking, his voice extremely low.  "Hermione, I do realize that she's faced him.  That has nothing to do with it."  This time Hermione opened her mouth as to interrupt.  "I'm not finished yet either.  I realize that she's the only other person to have faced Tom and lived.  I know that.  I'm not an idiot."  At this he stopped for a moment to think.  "I just don't want her to have a reason to face him any more.  I want her to have a chance."

          "A chance for what, Harry?"  Hermione asked, her voice softer and less harsh.

          "To be happy."

~*~

Ginny was anxious to get outside and into the snow.  Draco and Jeanne were all but begging to get smashed with a trademark Weasley snowball.  She peeked out of the girl's dormitory.

Alas, no Jeanne. But she thought she heard her name being whispered below, so she slid a bit further out the door crouching by the railings.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were now the only occupants of the Common Room. Hermione was shaking her head.  Harry looked miserable but resolute, and Ron was. Well, Ron was Ron still focusing on the chess board in front of him, although obviously listening.

          Ginny craned her head in order to try and hear what they were so intent on.  Taking a few steps closer, she plastered herself to the wall and leaned her head in.  Still unable to hear the conversation, Ginny bolted up the stairs two at a time and quickly returned with her Extendable Ear.  She quietly tiptoed down the last few stairs as to not attract any attention.   Taking a few steps closer, she plastered herself to the wall and leaned her head in placing one end of the Extendable Ear in her ear as the other end rolled across the floor.  She'd have to thank Fred and George later.  After a few seconds, voices slowly came into focus.

          Ginny heard Hermione quietly question.  "A chance for what?"

          "To be happy," she heard Harry honestly respond, despondency in his voice.  Ginny was utterly confused.  Was Harry afraid that he'd never have the chance to have a happy life?  Her thoughts were quickly pushed aside as she heard Hermione speak once more.  

          "Harry, what if you're taking away her chance to be happy?  To have a happy life?  What if by doing this you're keeping her from what you think she needs most?  There's got to be some other way to keep her safe," Hermione questioned, her voice getting slightly frantic.  

"Come on 'Mione, you know there isn't another way for me to be sure that she is safe.  This is the best way.  No one can know how much she means to me.  If Tom got her I don't know what I'd do.  Knowing it was me that caused it."

"Harry, if she loves you half so much as you care for her she's not just going to let you go.  So what?  You're just going to pretend she isn't there all the time? What about at the Burrow? With Ron, she's always going to come up, she's family."

Ginny stood there in a daze.  The Extendable Ear fell from her ear and lay forgotten on the ground.  The words continued to course through her head.  Draco and Jeanne were right.  Harry was purposely pushing her away because he thought it was for her own good.  She mentally pictured herself walking over to the small group, telling Harry off and then kicking him in the shin before she exited the common room. 

She shook her head.  "No, that won't work," she thought to herself.  She stood there for a moment longer with her eyes closed.  Taking a deep breath, she stepped over the threshold and looked Harry in the eyes.  

It looked as though Harry was about to say something but she raised her hand in the air.  "Don't," she gritted out.  "I don't want to hear it.  You didn't even give me a chance to decide, Harry."  Her eyes remained in contact with Harry's for a moment longer before she turned and walked out of the common room.

~*~

Jeanne walked quickly back to the Tower with her treasures.  It had taken awhile for Ginny to persuade Jeanne that she was alright.  The two had discussed the situation shortly before a stomach growled.  Neither was exactly sure whose stomach it was because both were extremely famished.  Although she had been reluctant at first, Jeanne had finally been persuaded to go to the kitchens to get some snacks since she was the first ready.  

She made her way quickly through the winding halls and staircases lost in her thoughts.  The situation between Harry and Ginny needed to be remedied soon.  She and Draco had been discussing options at length over the past few weeks.  As of yet, they hadn't come up with a viable solution.  They had spent many hours pouring over the facts they knew and the delicacy of the situation.  There were several ideas that had been quickly discarded due to the brash and sometimes insensitive ways to go about it.  Those of course had been Draco's.   Her thoughts quickly shifted as she pictured Draco with a snowball plastered to his pale face courtesy of Jeanne Davidson.  "That'll get that smug grin off of his face for sure!"  She muttered to herself as she stopped at the portrait.  Just as she was about to speak the password, the portrait was slammed open to reveal a very furious Ginny Weasley.

The portrait slowly swung back to its original position, the Fat Lady all the while muttering about 'rude Gryffindors' and how in her day children would've had more consideration for others.  'Even if they were only portraits.'  Ginny blushed slightly and smiled apologetically toward the Fat Lady.  

As Ginny turned her head back around, she finally realized that Jeanne was in front of her.  Jeanne was just about to open her mouth to question her about what had happened when Ginny shook her head as though to say, "Not now."  

Jeanne nodded her head and shifted her goods.  'Maybe we won't have to come up with an idea after all.'

"Alright.  Well, I've got some food for us to eat, although I doubt we'll need this much," she said smiling.  Jeanne had, of course, some idea what was said after she left, but she knew it was her job as best friend to take Ginny's brooding mind off the subject.  "I'm ready to kick some Malfoy butt!  How about you?" She asked, laughing.  Ginny nodded her head slightly and they began to walk down the hall towards the Entrance Hall.

~*~

"Where's Draco?" Ginny asked as soon as the two reached the outdoors.  Jeanne quickly put down her burden of food and instantly began building a snow fort and a large arsenal of snowballs.    


"Dunno," was her only reply, as she quickly became covered in snow. "Maybe he was too chicken to come out and take defeat like a man. Assuming Draco wants to be a man that is. Maybe he's more on the prissy side," she said, stopping to think for a moment.  Noticing the look on Ginny's face, she acquiesced, "I'm just kidding and you know it. He's annoying but not a bad guy. Don't you dare tell him I said anything Virginia Weasley or I'll..."   


"Or you'll what? Might actually face up to the fact that you like him? I've seen you two. I've never seen him blush other than when he's talking to or about you."    After a tense, quiet moment, Ginny looked towards the entrance. "Where is that boy?"   


As if on cue, at that moment Draco came outside. Ginny noticed how he was carefully trying to not move his torso. 'What could have happened?'  She thought to herself.  Although she was worried, she didn't voice her thoughts. It was obvious that he did not want to alarm them. 

After a moment of silence as Draco made his way over to the girls, Jeanne stood up with a snowball in hand.  "Ready to get whooped?"  She asked, grinning evilly at Draco.   

Ginny smiled, glad that the tension had ceased.  "I don't know Jeanne, are you ready to get 'whooped'?"  She said, picking up a snowball.  


Jeanne turned towards Ginny, her eyes twinkling.  "Never Red!" And the fight ensued. After a while of dodging balls and getting plastered with them, Jeanne launched a snowball directly at Draco, hitting his chest with vigorous speed. Ginny saw him wince at contact.   


"You ok?"  Ginny asked, worriedly.

"Do you surrender?"  Draco retorted, picking up some snow and making a tight ball.  He took an intimidating step forward.  


"No," Jeanne yelled grabbing some more ammo.  

Ginny shook her head in Jeanne's direction.   "Are you ok?"  Ginny questioned once more.    


"I'm fine."  Draco said, letting his ball fly.    


Ginny narrowed her eyes.  "We'll see about that." She froze his snowball mid-air and went closer to examine him. Bruises were forming around his eyes. He had probably broken a few ribs as well. "Come on; let's get you to Madame Pomfrey."   


"I'm not going," Draco said, backing away from Ginny.  His eyes were shooting daggers at her.  


"Yes you are," piped in Jeanne. "We're going to say that you fell out of a tree. The Whomping Willow that is." She said while giggling, though her face soon sobered as she noticed the painstakingly slow movements he made as they walked toward the Infirmary.  She didn't think she had hit him that hard.  
  


~*~   


Madame Pomfrey quickly healed Draco. Ginny then made him confess to the details of what he had been trying to hide from them. After a moment of silence, Ginny spoke up thoughtfully.  "We need to go to Dumbledore. He'll help you.  Although, he probably already knows considering he knows everything else that goes on around this school."   


Draco once again tried to resist but it was to no avail.  The two girls quickly forced him out of the Infirmary and in the direction of Dumbledore's office.    

The two Gryffindors and a Slytherin defector slowly walked down the hall. "What's the password, do you think," Jeanne asked as they reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office.  


"I don't know, but I bet its candy of some form. Acid pop, canary crèmes, screaming peppermint…"  Ginny replied, while grabbing Draco's arm to prevent him from leaving.  


"Salt Water Taffy," Jeanne said and the door opened. She shrugged, "You said candy and it was the first thing that popped into my head.  It's famous where I'm from. Good stuff." Ginny nodded and proceeded to pull Draco on to the stairs.  The three, the new Hogwarts Trio, went up the winding staircase to the headmaster's office. 

Dumbledore did not look surprised by their entrance. The old wizard did seem to know everything.  He motioned for the three to sit in the chairs opposite of his desk.  He looked at each one thoughtfully for a moment before speaking.  "Hello, Miss Weasley, Miss Davidson, Mr. Malfoy," he said nodding his head in the direction of each student.  "Salt Water Taffy?" he held out a bowl of the infamous American candy.  Draco and Ginny shook their heads but Jeanne quickly grabbed one.  Dumbledore smiled.  "Well, now down to business.  What can I do for the three of you today?"

Ginny and Jeanne promptly turned their heads, looking pointedly at Draco, who was slowly sinking lower and lower in his seat.  "Well," Ginny started.  "I believe Draco has something he needs to speak to you about, don't you Draco?"  

Draco remained silent and shook his head.  Jeanne sighed exasperatedly.  "Yes you do.  Come on Draco.  He needs to know."  

Ginny and Jeanne looked at each other both thinking the same thing.  "If you don't tell him…,"

"We will for you," Jeanne finished for Ginny.   


Draco sat unhappily in a comfy chair by the fire telling every detail while the others sat quietly giving him silent support.  He told them of how he had come to the realization that his father's thoughts and feelings were wrong, although he did not give the details of why he had come to that realization.  He told them of how the four had cornered him and threatened him, although his voice was barely over a whisper.  Draco's pride was seriously being hampered as he exposed each detail.  He had always been one to take care of himself; the one to find a way out of hard spots.  Asking for help was never one of his finer points.  It was obviously a difficult task for him.

Dumbledore listened carefully, his expression grim. When he finally spoke, his voice was grave but his eyes still held their twinkle, "My dear boy, it seems that you are in quite a fix. You cannot return to Slytherin, but you cannot join another house. Perhaps it would be best to call Severus in." He walked to the fire and threw a pinch of floo powder in. "Severus Snape," he requested. Snape's greasy head appeared in the blaze. "Could you please join us, Severus?"

The black haired professor looked put out, but did as the Headmaster requested. "Ah, here we are, all together now. Would you like some tea Severus?" Snape looked like he wanted to refuse but gave in.   


"Now, it has come to my attention that Draco has fallen out of favor with his house. They will not have him back. However, he cannot join Gryffindor for obvious reasons." At this Snape snorted derisively. "I would like you to convert your secondary lab into a bedroom and study for Draco with a connection to the hall near Gryffindor tower. Perhaps you have a loyal portrait that would like the job of guarding the entrance?" 

Snape looked truly shocked and somewhat reluctant at first; he then nodded. He glanced at Jeanne and then to Ginny. "Why are the other two present?"   


"They are to have access to his study so adjust the wards accordingly. That is all, Severus. You can go back to your experiments now." Snape nodded and then disappeared into the flames. Dumbledore did not miss Jeanne's lingering gaze into the fire, neither did Ginny. 

"Well, now that that's been settled, are there any other matters than need to be discussed?"  The three shook their heads in response.  Dumbledore nodded.  "Well then, you may go now.  Thank you."  


"Let's go." Jeanne said regaining herself.  She stood and walked to the door.  Ginny followed suit and walked toward the door as well.  

Draco however sat in the chair for a moment longer.  "Sir, I don't mean to be rude but won't this only cause more of a controversy within my house and family?  Couldn't the repercussions of this be worse than me just pushing it aside?"  

The two girls opened the door and quietly walked out.  They stood in the stairwell leading up to Dumbledore's office waiting for Draco.  

Dumbledore looked at Draco for a moment before speaking, "Mr. Malfoy, I know that the things with your family have been…unbearable.  I don't want your time here at Hogwarts to be viewed in the same light.  I also don't want you to be in any danger.  You will play a pivotal role in the final battle, I am sure.  I also need you to protect those two girls.  They both will also play important roles; Ginny I am positive will play one of the leading roles.  Do not be concerned.  Everything will be taken care of," he finished, smiling.  "Now, I think your friends are waiting for you."  

Draco nodded before slowly standing and walking towards the door.  He glanced back at the Headmaster and smiled.  "Thank you, sir."  

The two girls eagerly waited for Draco's arrival.  As the door opened they quickly grabbed Draco's arms and pulled him down the stairs.  Draco looked at each of the girls and smiled.  "Thanks you guys."  

"Aw, it was no problem," Jeanne replied as they reached the bottom of the stairwell.  Ginny nodded.  

He put an arm around each girl.  "To the kitchens for some food?"  He asked.

Ginny nodded but Jeanne's hand flew to her mouth.  "Oh no!  I left the food outside!"  

Ginny chuckled.  "Well, there's not much you can do about it now.  It's probably frozen."  Jeanne nodded her head.  

"Well, I guess that was a yes then," Draco said, steering the three in the direction of the kitchens.   

~*~

 On the return journey from the kitchens, Draco stopped for a moment, looking at each girl.  "Hmmm…yes, I believe so," he stated to himself.

"You believe what?"  Jeanne retorted.

Draco rolled his eyes.  "I believe…" he started once more, "that I'd be honored if both of you would accompany me to the Yule Ball."

Jeanne looked as though she had been about to come back with a nasty remark but had been dumbfounded by the question.  She stood there, gaping for a moment, before recovering gracefully.  "Are you sure?" she questioned him.  He nodded his head in affirmation.  "Well, I…I guess I'd love to join you then."  

Ginny stood there, looking between Draco and Jeanne pain slowly taking over.  The duo then turned toward her waiting for a response.  "I…well, I…" she started.  Harry's face flashed into her head.  The words rang in her ears.  She took a step back and looked at her two friends.  She couldn't take this right now.  Turning quickly, she darted off in the opposite direction.  

~*~

          Ginny soon found herself sitting in the snow below her favorite tree.   She looked out over the lake as the snowflakes descended from the sky and gently landed on its surface.  That giant squid had taken shelter deep under the water to keep away from the cool temperatures.  The lake was calm, calmer than usual.  

          Ginny continued to gaze out over the lake, the past months playing and replaying over and over again in her head.  

_Why aren't you writing me Harry?  Did I do something wrong?  Why did I do to make you mad?  Please tell me._  

_          But I promised?  Ginny, you and I both know that promises are for shit._

_          Quit being such a…_

_Don't you see Ginny?  That's just it.  He's pushing you away and he's hurting you.  He's hurting you so he can save you.  He doesn't want you to get hurt anymore._

_No one can know how much she means to me.  No one can know how much she means to me.  No one can know how much she means to me…  _

          Ginny was so lost in her thoughts that she was unable to hear the approaching footsteps.  It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder, that she was aware that anyone was even near her.  She quickly started, grabbing for her wand and directed it to the person.  Her eyes narrowed sharply as she placed her wand back into her pocket.

          "What are you doing here?"

~*~

**A/N**:  Alright, I know I know.  You all hate me.  Sorry it took iso/i long to update.  This semester was absolutely Hell.  With taking 18 hours, pledging a sorority and planning a conference I really didn't have any time to myself.  I also hit a major writer's block.  I've pretty much gotten over it now and I've already started the next chapter.  It won't take long to get it out.  No pledging or 18 hours this semester. Wahoo!  Thank you all for being so patient with me.  I can't believe I've gotten over 100 reviews.  I was jumping for joy when I saw it.  

Alright, I've got to give a little shameless plug now:

If you love to write and have fun making up your own characters then I think you'll enjoy this.

1. **Salem Institute of Magical Crafts** is a fabulous role playing site.  You make up your own characters and apply for them to go to a Magical Institute like Hogwarts that is set in America.  

2. Has anybody ever called you an absolute angel? Have you spent your days being compared to a demon of the worst degree? Are you a normal person just trying to get by in a crazy world?  
  
Well, have I got the place for you!  
  
**Limbo, Inc.** is a brand-spanking new RP with seven rooms, completely furnished and waiting your company. You can rent for awhile or keep it forever as your own! The attic is absolutely Heaven, dreams are made to come true, and we even come equipped with our own bartender. In the backyard is a glorious set of fountains just waiting to impress upon your their sage advice! And Hell isn't just a sauna anymore, folks--it's the entire basement!  
  
Interested? Check it out at:  


**Alright, now that I'm done with that I'm moving on to the important part.  The reviews.  Thanks guys…thank you ever so much.**

Legacyofemira:  Ha ha ha.  Nah, I don't think I'm that special.  Thanks so much though.  I loved your review.  Hope you like the new chapter.

Evo422: LOL.  No really don't worry about it.  I love getting your reviews.  They're great.  Don't feel bad at all.  I'm glad you're questioning things and thinking up ways that the story might go.  Keep it up!

D.Torres:  I'm so sorry about that last chapter thing and the alert going off.  I'm also sorry about this chapter taking so long.  I hope you liked this one.  

KrisKG: I always love new readers.  I'm so sorry that you started reading this as I got my writer's block.  I hope you like the new chapter.  

DoubleD: Ha ha ha.  Well, I won't say no then.  You're very perceptive.  I'm glad someone's starting to catch on.  But, I'm not making any promises.  Glad you like the story.

Sarahamanda: Well, if I told you then I'd ruin the surprise.  You'll see, you'll see.  That's all I can tell you for now.

Mep1: I'm soooooo sorry it took me so long to update.  Throw whatever you like at me.  I'll try to not duck.  I'm glad you love the story though.  It's been fun to write.

Not4u2no: I'm glad you loved it!!!!!

MilesFromNormal: I know…isn't she the greatest?  I just absolutely adore Norah Jones as well.  She has such a fabulous voice.  It's a lot different from the other popular voices of today.  Her lyrics are fantastic as well.  Thanks so much for reviewing and I'm so sorry this took so long.

Angelgirl11: Thanks!  Glad you liked it!

i-h8-sclub: Yeah, the sun doesn't really make one of my friends too happy either.  It gives her sun poisoning.  I'm glad you liked the chapter though!  Thanks for reviewing.

Jeanne: I'm glad you loved the editing for the last chapter.  Thanks so much for helping with this chapter as well.  You're fabulous.

Newbie: Thanks for reviewing the story.  I hope you liked the newest chapter.


	11. Are You Happy Now

**Come Away With Me**

Chapter 10: Are You Happy Now?

Punkin/Buttamellow

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, Warner Brothers, and its various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

~*~

_Now, don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's ok  
And you don't care about me  
And I know there's just no use  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care...   
  
Could you look me in the eye   
And tell me that you're happy now,   
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,   
Are you happy now?   
Are you happy now?   
  
You took all there was to take,   
And left me with an empty plate  
And you don't care about it, yeah.   
And I am givin' up this game  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care  
  
Could you look me in the eye?   
And tell me that you're happy now  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,   
Are you happy now?   
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?   
  
Do you really have everything you want?  
You could never give somethin' you ain't got  
You can't run away from yourself  
  
Could you look me in the eye?   
and tell me that you're happy now,   
come on, tell it to my face or have i been replaced,  
Are you happy now?   
Are you happy now?  
  
Would you look me in the eye?  
Could you look me in the eye?  
I've had that all I can take  
I'm not about to break  
Cause I'm happy now,   
Are you happy now?_

_Are You Happy Now? ~ Michelle Branch_

~*~

He knew that something was awry an instant before he saw her.  She emerged from the staircases and quickly came into view.  His heart suddenly lodged itself in his throat and he found himself unable to speak.

_She had heard him. _

_Oh bugger._

He felt the color quickly drain away from his face as she stood in front of him with a mixture of hurt and incense written on her face.  Knowing that he needed to explain his motives, he opened his mouth.  He was quickly cut off by her biting remark.

"Don't.  I don't want to hear it."

All thoughts of speaking left his mind as he heard her next comment.

"You didn't even give me a chance to decide, Harry."

It cut him like a thousand knives.  He had always known that there was a glitch in the plan but he had always though that _he_ had been that glitch.  

Boy was he wrong.  

He had never expected for the plan to backfire.  It had been so simple.   All he had to do was get her to hate him and then she'd be safe.  _Right?_  Tom would leave her alone.  The plan had been so simple, it had to work.

Obviously it hadn't.  

He had never expected her to blame it on herself.  Never expected her to be so attached.  Never thought that she'd fight it so adamantly even after all of the horrible things that he had said to her.  

He heard the common room door slam shut and his eyes flickered to it for a moment before he sighed and put his forehead on the table.  

"Harry," Hermione started, her voice filled with worry.  He felt her put a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off.  "Harry," she began a gain, emotion filling her voice this time.  "I…I'm so sorry."  

Lifting his head from the table he looked at his friend directly.  He had lost a bit of himself at that moment. "Don't be sorry.  It's not your fault…" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.   "It's mine."

Getting up slowly, he got up from his table and walked out of the room leaving Hermione to watch him worriedly.  

Neither noticed that the chess board had long been abandoned.

~*~

          Ginny's eyes narrowed sharply as she placed her wand back into her pocket.  "What are you doing here?"

          Ron took another step forward and slowly sat down next to his sister.  "I came to see how you were."  

          "Really?"  Ginny questioned scathingly.  "Well, you didn't seem to care too much when Harry was out there hurting my feelings.  Why would you care now?"

          Ron sighed deeply and shifted his long legs, placing his chin on top of his knees.  "Ginny, we thought it was for the best."

          "You thought it was for the best?"  Ginny yelled turning to face him.  "You thought it was for the best????"  She pushed herself off the ground, her face slowly getting redder and redder.  "Did it ever occur to you _Ronald_," at this Ron flinched, "that I might be able to decide what is best for me _myself_?  I'm not a child anymore.  I'm just barely a year younger than you."

          "Ginny," Ron said, trying to push himself up into a standing position.  Ginny quickly pushed him back down to the ground.  "We know that you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself."

          "Oh you do, do you?  Answer this one question for me then, _Ronald_.  How much of a hypocrite are you?"  She looked down at him, tears welling in her eyes.  She angrily swatted at them.  Ron pushed himself off the ground and pulled her into a hug.  She pushed him off.  "Don't touch me," she said backing up.  

          Ron's face paled drastically as she continued to step away from him.  "Ginny, don't…" 

          "Don't what?"  She said, continuing to back up.  She then turned on her heel and began to walk away.  

          "Don't walk away."  Ginny stopped and turned around to face him.  "Just…" he said fumbling for words.  "It's just that we've just…you know," he said becoming agitated with his lack of vocabulary.  "We just started to really talk again."

          "Did we?  Where have you been all semester?  Protecting me?" 

          "I…I, Ginny…"

          "What?  Were you so busy with Hermione again that you just forgot?"  

          "Now, Ginny.  You know that's not true!"

          "Then what is it Ron!?!"  Ginny yelled back, tears streaming down her face.  

          Ron pulled her into a hug.  She tried to fight against him but he wouldn't let her go.  "I don't know, Gin-Gin.  I guess I thought you were too busy for me."  

          Ginny looked up at him, a questioning expression on her face.  "How could you ever think that?  You're my brother.  I needed you there especially with all that's been going on."  Ginny then stopped, a frown forming on her face once more.  "But wait, you were on Harry's side for that.  You always are."

          "I am not always on Harry's side."  Ron said frustrated.  

Ginny pushed against his chest once more and succeeded in breaking free.  "Yes you are.  You've _always_ chosen him over me.  But," she said sighing, "I just don't care anymore.  I don't want to fight about it _anymore_."  She began to walk off once more before stopping and looking over her shoulder at Ron, "I just hope you three are happy now."  She began to walk before stopping one last time, "Oh, and tell Harry that he doesn't have to worry now.  I'll stay away."  

~*~

**A/N:** Hey y'all.  I kept putting off updating my story with this chapter.  It seems I've hit another block.  Well, since I've had this part written for awhile, I figured I'd go ahead and update with this.  

Thanks so much for all of your reviews.  They're very much appreciated.  I'll put part two in for this chapter soon!  It'll definitely be a lot longer.  Again, sorry for the shortness of this chapter as well as the wait.  

Love you all,

Punkin/Buttamellow


End file.
